Connections
by Angel.Lie02
Summary: What if before the Dursleys had opened their doors to find little Harry Potter on their door steps a certain informant of Ikebukuro found the boy first. What if he took the baby in as his own? How will the monster of ikebukuro react? And how will Hogwarts react with a changed and different boy who lived? Shizaya, Dumbledore Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Durarara X Harry potter

Title: connection

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya

Summary: what if before the Dursleys had opened their doors to find little harry potter on their door steps a certain informant of Ikebukuro found the boy first. What if he took the baby in as his own? How will the monster of ikebukuro react? And how will Hogwarts react with a changed and different boy who lived?

Chapter one, warmth

Izaya Orihara was taking a bit of a break, if you can call it that. At the ripe age of 17 and ending his 2nd year at Raira Academy, Izaya had thought of the first thing to do was to go to England and admire the humans of the U.K. Mainly consisting of the wizarding community as they had just finished their war against this so called evil wizard named Voldemort.

No Izaya Orihara was no wizard but he has known of their existence for quite a while. The Japanese have their own wizarding community and one day after running away from a certain monster of Ikebukuro he had stumbled upon an entrance to the community.

The wizards and witches that passed by gave him no glance or acknowledgement as they had thought that he was a muggle born. How foolish they were to give this boy access to the wizarding world just like that. Even so Izaya got quite interested quite fast and has been going to the wizarding world's community daily. He learnt of their spells and of the ways they did their things and he learnt of the American and England wizarding communities and all their wars.

Some questioned his age but all he would answer was that he was 17 and had dropped out of his last year at the Japanese Wizarding School of wizardry and magic. They had their doubts but didn't ask any further and besides, why would this handsome and polite young man lie? For all the wrong reasons, are what people that actually knew of him would say.

But right now Izaya was enjoying his high School summer break in England in a certain neighbourhood. It was night, a bit past midnight and Izaya was simply enjoying the silence when he came across a house with weird looking people outside of it. They had not spotted him yet so he hid in the shadows and watched.

IZAYA ORIHARA'S POV

'Hey isn't that the Albus dummydor dude with the really long as name?' was my first thought. It was, as I see the man with the long beard and hair, wearing his wizarding robes. He was talking to a stern looking lady and they seem to be talking in hush voices that were too quiet for me to hear.

'Talk louder goddamn it!' I thought as I try to get closer but back away immediately as a flying motorcycle came flying down out of nowhere. 'What's happening?' I thought wildly as I try to reach into closer range. The three continue to whisper is hush voices when the giant man that was on the motorcycle started to cry while holding a baby?

It couldn't be who I think it is…could it? I question as they hushed the big man and set the baby down on the footsteps of the house.

'Surely these wizards are smart enough to not do what I think they're going to do' but I was wrong as they turn around, not giving a second look at the baby as they left, apparating and flying off. I stare in shock before looking right and left and then running towards the sleeping baby.

Wrapped up in just a single blanket that would hardly keep the poor boy warm and there in proof was a pinkish red, lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Although just in case nobody would know who this boy was, his name was written on a piece of paper that was tucked into the blanket as well.

Here laid the baby Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the defeater of lord voldywarts? or whatever his name was, ready to die of hypothermia. I picked up the little wizard and stared at the boy in wonder at how such a small and innocent human could defeat a mass murder. He seemed barely one or two years old at how small his body was.

Suddenly the boy woke and I tensed up. Was the boy going to start brawling? But no, the baby did the exact opposite because he in fact giggled. Giggled at me, the one and only Izaya Orihara. But the innocent act pierced my heart. It was cute and it gave me joy when the little boy's eyes lit up in happiness. Not as if his parent had just died and that he was now an orphan.

A small hand was revealed from the blanket, reaching out to me. I was astounded by the act and so the only thing I could do in return was give him my finger. The little wizard was delighted and giggled again. Without even noticing it I had smiled a genuine smile. A feeling sprouted in me, a feeling I hadn't felt in what felt like forever.

I decided then and there that this human would now be mine and mine forever. No matter what dumblydoor or whichever dark lord would say. So I took the little boy to my hotel apartment just like that, nothing else.

Within a weeks' time when I returned to Japan with the little boy, after threatening several humans and forging a second passport, I had already brought the little boy lots of toys and clothes.

I settle the boy on my bed one night and stared at the little boy in curiosity. The boy, Haru Orihara, as I had decided to rename him looked up at me. The said boy smiled a sleepy, little smile at me as he yawned.

"Tired are we my precious spring knife?" I asked with a light smile before curling up next to the boy, spooning him into my chest. I close my eyes and think.

Haru is mine and nobody can take him away from me, no one. Maybe this innocent little boy will give me the love that no one has ever given me before. Make me feel the warmth inside my heart that I hadn't felt in so long.

A/N

Hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one. It was probably really crappy but review for another chapter ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, changes

SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA'S POV

Third year of high school had started and I had thought it would go as it usually did. I would go to school, get to class, have a fight with the flea at snack, back to class, have a fight with the flea again for lunch, back to class and then have a fight with Izaya and maybe even some other delinquents.

That would be a usual day, even though I hate fighting and violence it would be the normal routine that I was use to by now, made against my choice by the flea. Although now at the start of a new school year, nothing like that has happened. It's been quiet and there has been no pestering from the flea.

Even if we pass by each other and all students run to take cover, the flea doesn't seem to notice me at all. It really ticks me off to be ignored and it makes all students confused yet relieved.

This went on for the day, then the rest of the week and then another week, then another and then a month pasts without the flea saying anything to me at all. Shinra and Kadota find it weird and have tried on many occasions to ask what was wrong but the flea has given no answers. Even Celty tried and she's gotten nothing.

So we all gave up and every time the flea and I walk by each other it's neutral and nothing ever happens. Ikebukuro seemed to be at peace and it made the citizens more scared than before. Colour gangs became more active now that Izaya and I weren't active at killing each other.

So one day when Shinra and Kadota ask me to go out after school with them I didn't say no as I didn't have any schedule anymore.

"Man, what's up with Izaya? He's so distant now" whined Shinra as the three of us walk to a convenience store to get some snacks and drinks.

"isn't that good?" I retorted and the two looked at me.

"It just isn't the same with you two not even speaking or looking at each other" Kadota states evenly, "Did you do something Shizuo?" he asked.

"Nothing! I have done nothing to the flea!" I shout when I stop and look through the window of the convenience store to see the flea himself. "Speaking of the flea…" I said then trailed off as I went to the flea. I wanted answers and I want them now. Enough waiting.

"IZAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I growled out as I walk in. the flea looks up at me in surprise but them masks it.

"Oh, Shizu Chan, it's been a while, how are you?" the flea asks innocently with no hint of mockery or snark.

"What do you mean how am I? What's wrong with you! What are you planning!" I shout as Shinra and Kadota come in.

"Oh Shinra, Dota chin nice to see you guys too" The raven states as he looks at the three of us with interest. "And shizu chan I'm not planning anything, how could you accuse me like that?" this time the flea smirked.

"Really? So what are you here for? Shopping for a bit of supplies?" Shinra asked and that's when the smirked dropped.

"Yeah, supplies" The raven agreed as he tried to back away.

"That's a lot of supplies Izaya" And Kadota was right, in Izaya's shopping cart it was overflowed.

"Well I need to restock a lot of things" Izaya laughed nervously. My eyes narrow and I approach him. "Uh…" before the flea could say anything else I moved him aside and looked in the cart to see…Baby food? Diapers and baby toys?

"Izaya…"I say slowly as the other two come to look at the cart too. We turned to look at the raven who looked pale.

"I…I can explain?" he said.

"What about we help carry this stuff back to your house Izaya?" Shinra offered.

"Then you can explain there" finished of Kadota.

"Sure" he states as he moves the cart to the register.

I didn't say anything as all I wanted were answers and if helping the flea to his house would get the answers I'm looking for then I'd gladly do so. So after 15mins of awkward walking silence and of people staring in shock at me and Izaya walking side by side civilly we arrived at the house or apartment complex more like it.

We went up the elevator and by the time we reached Izaya's floor I was anticipating what to come. Cruel plans, torturous thing and just evil Izaya things were what I was expecting. Was he going to poison my food with sleeping pills and then when I wake up was I going to be dressed in a diaper and treated as a baby? I didn't know as this was Izaya.

As he unlocked the door and we all slipped in and placed the bags down Izaya sucked in a breath before shouting upstairs.

"Ai! I'm home!" shouted Izaya in a soft shout but it was enough for the person upstairs to hear. Eventually a woman with dirty blonde hair appeared, descending the stairs gracefully.

"Hello Izaya, welcome back" The woman greeted as she walked to Izaya. Izaya handed her a thick envelope and she smiled softly. "He should get up soon, don't want him to be up all night do we?" she said as he blue navy eyes glowed before she left. Smiling at all three of us extra's.

Once gone we turned to face Izaya who had a neutral mask on.

"Who was that Izaya? Are you a sugar daddy? Or are you picking up prostitutes now?" Shinra asked grinning.

"What? No! Ai kawashima is just a babysitter and acquaintance, now excuse me for a minute while I go get Haru" Izaya said with disgust that turned to what seemed like love at the mention of this Haru.

I scowled at this, who was this Haru? Was he a good or bad influence?

After what seemed like eternity Izaya came back from upstairs yet holding something in blankets.

"Shinra, Dota Chin and Shizu Chan…this is my son Haru Orihara" at this he showed us the cute, little and innocent baby with ebony black hair and pale milk skin in Izaya's hands.

I gape at this, Izaya had a kid! But with who?

The baby woke up and as it rubbed its eye's they opened and felt my breath escape me. Beautiful emerald green eyes stared back at us.

IZAYA'S POV

I waited as all three of the other males stared in shock at little Haru who innocently looked back at the three. Shinra looked delighted, Kadota looked like he was thinking while Shizu Chan was gaping at Haru.

"So this has been why you never stay back late anymore at school? Or how your grades have been slowly dropping?" Kadota states and I nod.

"AWE! HE'S SO CUTTTTEEE! I'M AN UNCLE NOW! OH HOW I WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH CELTY AND SETTLE DOWN AND HAVE A FAMI ACK-"I threw a pillow from the couch at the brunette so that he could shut up.

"Shut the frick up Shinra! This is why didn't want to tell you plus a number of other reasons" I state as I glared a sharp glare that made Shinra whimper.

"Reasons such as your clients and enemies would use Haru as a target?" Kadota asked and I cursed him for being so observant and smart. I nodded at him as I look towards the blond monster who seemed frozen.

"Weren't expecting this were you Shizu Chan?" I asked a bit mockingly to see his reaction.

"Can I hold him?" Shizuo asked and now it was my turn to stare at the blond in shock.

"E-excuse me?" I asked

"Can I hold him?" the blonde repeated as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I mean you don't have to because it's understandable that you wouldn't want your enemy to hold your-"but I cut him off as I stride over to him and handed Haru over to him.

The blond looked shocked as he tried to hold the baby without trying to hurt him. He looked extremely awkward to say the least.

"AW! You won't hurt Haru, Shizu Chan now hold still while I take a picture of this" and before the blond could protest I whisked out my phone to take a picture at this moment. A flushed Shizuo Heiwajima holding a delicate baby in his arms.

"Oh can I hold him? Can I hold him? Can I, can i?" whined Shinra as he jumps up and down. I face palm at him but all Haru does is giggle at Shinra at his stupid antiques.

"Ooh see, Haru like's his uncle Shinra doesn't he?" cooed the Jr doctor.

"Who made you an uncle of my baby?" I asked scathingly as the brunette trembled a bit.

"Izaya, who's the mother?" Kadota asked suddenly and I stare at him.

"Yeah, who's the lucky woman?" Shinra asked as he suddenly brightened up and started to bounce up and down.

"I don't know, Haru was an orphan when I found him. When I saw him he was nearly chucked of a bridge by his uncle. Of course seeing this I intervene I mean come on, none of my humans should act like that" I state casually as I thought up my excuse. "So by the time the crazy uncle handed me the child and left I didn't know what to do with dear Haru. At first I thought of the orphanage but then when Haru looked at me and smiled I felt my heart get pierced and I fell in love. So now I've adopted him" I lie smoothly as I watch the horror on Shinra and Kadota's faces. Shizuo on the other hand was silent and was looking at Haru.

2hrs later

After two hours both Shinra and Kadota decided to leave the apartment, thank god, but that only left the blond monster. It was getting pretty late and it was around time I fed Haru some baby food.

"So Shizu Chan, are you just going to stay here all night?" I asked kiddingly and the blond just grunted like a cave man in response.

The blond was feeding Haru a bottle of milk and now Shizuo wasn't as awkward as before and seemed comfortable. I went into the kitchen to make some food for myself and for the monster. Since I had started living along since the start of high school I had learnt to make food. Eating take out or sushi everyday would get especially bland.

Once I had finished making lasagne and made it for two, I walked back to the living room with the food only to see Shizuo smiling at the sleeping Haru. He seemed at peace in the home of his enemy.

'I wonder what it would be like If Shizuo was Haru's other parent' I thought then immediately shook my head for thinking of such a thing. I calmed my heart beat and pulse and walked in with a mask.

"Shizu Chan I made us dinner~" I state in a sing song voice.

The blond takes the two plates and settles them on the table while handing me Haru. I take Haru upstairs to his cot for the boy to sleep. As I come down Shizuo was sitting and waiting.

"Awe, Shizu Chan didn't need to wait for me" I state with a fake smile.

"Cut the crap Izaya, Where is Haru really from?" growled out Shizuo with a harsh glare.

"Huh? I thought I already told you, he's was saved by me from his uncle" I told him, sticking to my story.

"Liar, I can smell that you're lying plus my intuition tells me so and it's never been wrong" Shizuo states as he stands up. That was what he was basing his opinion of? Intuition? Smell?

"That's hardly even logical" I say.

"But I am a Monster and you aren't denying it anymore" my mask fell and I look at Shizuo as he approached me and cornered me into my chair. "Tell me, did you steal him? Take him away from his family?" accused the blond.

"N-no! I'd never do that to Haru! I love him with all of my heart! And he's mine!" I shout at him as he leaned in closer.

"Then what did you do? It's not like you could've found him on your doorsteps" I flinched as he said that and turned away. "You didn't…did you?" the blond asks but I say nothing.

Shizuo sighed as he stood and went back to his seat and stared to eat, he gave a look at his food after a bite and that gave me a bit of confidence.

I pick up my spoon and took a bite. "I did, just not on my door steps" I say and Shizuo gave me a look.

So I told him everything, Shizuo is not a person who I can lie to because he's always been able to see through my lies and find answers no matter what. So I told him about the wizarding community, going to England and finding Harry on the footsteps of the house. Shizuo was a good listener to my surprise as he never interrupted and just listened.

"So you just stole him?" Shizuo asked him once I had finished explaining.

"I didn't steal him! They left him there and I just couldn't stand and watch as a baby slowly dies from the cold!" I shout at him.

"But they would've put the baby there for a reason" Reasoned Shizuo roughly as he glares straight back at me.

"Yeah, his uncle, aunt and cousin lived there" I state and that made Shizuo furious.

"So you did take him from his family!" Shizuo says

"No I didn't! The Dursleys as I had researched on them are a strict no abnormalities family, with Harry as a wizard do you think they would have accepted him! I've heard that Petunia would scorn her own sister for being a wizard! If Haru was supposed to live there the best he could have gotten was being their slave, twisted to suit their liking and abused!" I vented out as I slammed my hands on the table loudly.

Suddenly the piercing cries of a baby were heard. My eyes widen in realisation as I stood and ran upstairs to Haru who was crying at being woken up. I quickly picked him up and rocked him back and forth in my arms.

"Ssh, sorry babe ssh, It's ok papa's here" I hushed in a soft voice as I wiped the tears from his eyes.

Soon enough Haru quietened down and I settle him back into his cot. Before I left I gave a soft kiss on Haru's forehead and with a little smile I head back down. As I walk I come face to face with Shizuo at the doorway.

"Ah Shizu Chan" I said a bit alarmed.

"You really love Haru, Don't you?" asked Shizuo and as I opened my mouth to retort I stopped myself and then answered truthfully.

"Yes"

Shizuo eye'd me over and then with a huff he sighed and walked down stairs with nothing else to say. Alarmed by this reaction I followed him down.

"Aren't you going to say you don't believe me?" I asked him.

The blond turned to face me. "I don't need to, like I said before, I can smell it when you're lying and when you told me about Haru and the wizards I didn't smell a single lie which means you were being truthful" Shizuo states.

"Why are you going to let me have the baby and not report me or something?" I asked.

"Because I feel as if maybe this baby can change you, for the better or worse I don't know but just maybe this baby can help you" Shizuo says but then turns to the door. "Besides, you seem to love that baby way too much for me to take him away from you" at this Shizuo left, closing the door behind him.

I stared in shock at the place Shizuo had left. I snapped out of my daze and thoughts.

"Change me? Hardly Think Haru would influence me, more like I'll influence him" I say smugly when I froze.

Do I really want a mini me? Another child like me? That turned into a narcissist of person? I shuddered at the thought. No. I'll provide Haru with the finest and make him have a better child hood than mine. Maybe Haru can change me. Maybe the blond was right.

a/n hope you enjoyed chapter 2, review for another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, injured**

IZAYA'S POV

It was the weekends and 3 days after seeing Shinra, Kadota and Shizuo. Shinra and Kadota were very supportive and even Celty was after Shinra had told the dullahan. I hadn't heard from Shizu Chan since the day he walked out after saying such sentimental stuff. So it was a surprise when the blond politely knocked on my door on a Saturday evening.

"Shizu Chan?!"

"Don't look too surprise flea" the blond states before walking in and hanging up the black coat he was wearing while I was still gaping and going through shock.

"Um… so why are you here?" I asked as politely as I could walking after the blond.

"Where is Haru?" was the only reply.

"Oh so you only came for my cute little boy, well he's upstairs and-wait!" I called as the blond went up the stairs way too fast for an average human, but then again Shizuo Heiwajima was no normal human being.

Following the blond up the stairs and finally when the monster stopped walking I walked straight into him.

"God FRICKEN DAMMNIT SHIZU CHAN! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE APART FROM SEEING MY LITTLE DEMON HARU?" I shout at the blond.

The blond turned to face me with a frown.

"I came to make sure the kid was okay because in your care I'd think you'd kill him in the most accidental yet ridiculous way" Shizuo said straightforwardly and I looked at him in hurt. "No offence, it's just that we don't usually talk and well I don't know how you would handle a kid" explained the blond but I glared at him.

"For your information I take great care of kids! I took care of my sisters, so well that they'd try and kill me for it!" I retort with a humph and turned to Haru who was quietly watching us from his cot.

I walked to him and then lifted him up and out of his cot and held him.

"So now that you've seen that little Haru Is okay will you leave?" I asked and the blonde gave a look that meant and said 'no'

"Are you going out? Do you need to get supplies?" Shizuo asked.

"Awe do you care?" I asked with a sweet and sickening smile.

"I care for the baby" and with that Shizuo took Haru from my hands and went down stairs.

"HEY! That's my baby! Give Haru back to me!" I called as I rushed after the blond. By the time I was downstairs Shizuo already had the baby chair out and was already making baby food. "How do you even know how to make baby food and why do you know where everything is?" I inquire yet the blond ignores me as he continues his baby food making.

"Hey~ hey. Hey! HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" I shout and the blond finishes the baby food and starts to feed Haru. "Oi flea, quieten down" grunts the blond and that's when I've had it.

While the blond sets down the spoon I lunge at him with all my force, knocking both of us on the floor.

"Don't ignore me" I threaten.

"Or what?" asked the monster as he rolls so that he's the one pinning me down.

"Or t-this!" I shout a war cry and start tickling the blond on his sides.

"GAHAHAHAHA-STOP!-GAHAHA-"laughs the blond as now I'm on top. I grin as I continue to tickle the blond. "That's it!" the blond shouts as he starts to tickle me.

Shocked by the sudden fingers and by the monster using my own attack plan against me I stopped and gasps as I was tickled.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as we continued to tickle each other for the next 5 or 10 minutes. "Okay, okay! Truce!" I laugh out as we finally both stop.

Both of us lay on our sides as we finally breathe. We face each other on the ground and I had never noticed how blue and beautiful Shizuo's eyes were when a giggle cut through the silence. Both our heads turned to see a giggling Haru. I smile at the boy as I went up to him as ruffled his hairs.

"What are you laughing at daddy for?" I asked Haru as he giggled a bit more. I picked up the spoon and gave him a mouthful of baby food. Suddenly my phone goes off and I reach for it to see the caller ID. I looked at it wide eyed and then turn to Shizuo. "Feed Haru for me while I take this call" I ordered and left the room.

SHIZUO'S POV

I stare at Haru who stared back at me with bright emerald eyes

"Guess it's just you and me now buddy" I state as I pick up the spoon to feed him. "Say ah" and Haru said ah. Even though it must've looked childish to a normal person that a monster like me could be as gentle as this but I didn't care.

I ruffled Haru's hair fondly when I spot a lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead. I frowned at this, did Izaya do this or was it something done to the boy before Izaya got his hands on him?

After Izaya had told me about the wizarding world and how Haru was actually a baby wizard that defeated a dark wizard I had just thought. Was it true or was it fake? Izaya hadn't looked like he was lying and nor did his heart beat and pulse go up when he lied. Yes, I could hear the beats of hearts if I concentrated enough.

"So you're a wizard Haru?" I ask softly as I continued to feed the baby.

Suddenly Izaya comes running out, all dressed in his fur trimmed black coat and black clothes under it.

"Where are you of to flea?" I asked sternly.

"Shizuo can you look after Haru while I'm gone? I can't call Ai because she's too far away and it'll take her too long for her to get here so please can you look after Haru? It'll be a couple of hours max but if I'm still not here by eight then set Haru to sleep and go home" and without waiting for an answer the raven left, running straight out the door.

"What's your dad's problem?" I asked Haru who was now playing with the food.

IZAYA'S POV

Shiki had called and had told me to go sort out somethings with another yakuza boss who had been stealing the awakusu's money in its blind spot. As I run through the empty pathways I notice it starts to get dark.

Going into an alley way for a short cut I was only stopped by a bunch of thugs. Although it might've been lucky as they belonged to the yakuza I was looking for.

"Well if it isn't Izaya Orihara" one of the thugs said with a lopsided grin, revealing some lost teeth. One of his eye's had a cut running down his eyelid to cheek.

This yakuza was one of the one's that really hated my guts when I had double crossed them on an occasion.

"Oh, hello Shikaku, Shibo, kimyona and are you two newbies? I've never seen you two before?" I ask innocently with a smile as all five men circled around me.

"Izaya, you caused us a lot of trouble last time, bankrupting us like that and taking my eye, we were so bankrupt that we had to slyly borrow some money off Shiki" smirked one eye Shikaku.

"Oh? Well Shiki's asking for the money back now" I state and the five laugh.

"So you work for that blind rat? Well tell him he's not getting that money back, no matter what" spat out Shibo, a very fat and plump man. All five laughed mercilessly.

"We'll then…I'll just force you and your boss to give me the money" I said.

"Oh really?" Shikaku asked as he nodded at the other men who lunged at me. I dodged them and flicked out my switch blade, slashing at their arms.

Two of the men, Shibo and a newbie scream in pain as their arm's leak of blood. Then Kimyona a very ugly man and the other newbie try and punch me. I was too late and their fist landed in my gut and face. It knocked the air out of me and I fall to my knees.

Shikaku tries to stomp a feet at me yet I spin out of the way, knife still in gripe as I slash at his feet but the man was faster than I had known him to be as he jumped and kicked me, slamming me against the wall and ground. As Shikaku holds me down the other four jump in and starts to kick me into the ground. What felt like forever they finally stop and one of them pulls me up but my shirt.

"Filthy, might as well kill you now but I bet the boss wants to throw a few kicks as well so, you two drag him" with that I was dragged to who knows where and I didn't have the strength to fight back.

By the time we reach the location I my body ached like hell and I knew that some of my bones were broken.

"Vell, vell, vell if it izn't my most hated acquaintance" a deep voice said and I looked up through blurred eyes to see the boss of this yakuza.

"Rida, nice to see you again. Shiki wants his money back" I state with a small smile which was all I could muster.

"Vish I could say ze same and Zere is no vey I vill give back ze money that vas rightfully ours" the Frenchman with dusty blond hair and pale purple eyes said sadistically. "I vant to inflict ze pain you had inflicted on us vhen you were here, I vant to skin you alive like an animal, I vant to torture you until you are crazy!" shouted the man and some of his followers smiled as well.

"That's nice to hear, the feelings mutual" I state.

Rida stared at me with a sadistic smile and said one command "strip him"

I stare in shock as his followers bring out their knives and sliced of my clothes. Some even ripped them to shreds.

"Hey! This jacket is limited edition!" I shout but no one stops and once finished I was stark naked. Some of the men looked at me with predatory smiles.

I try to conserve myself as I curl into a ball to hide my torso from them.

"My, vat a beautiful person you are Izaya, for someone so evil" Rida states and I continue to glare at him. He came down and crouched to my level and grabbed my chin with two fingers and forced me to look at him. "By zee time I'm finished with you, zhat look of hatred vill turn into lust" and with that he let go and nodded at his men who started to unzip their pants when-

"IIIIZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A shout cries out and I familiar blond bust through the door. Shizuo takes one look at us all and goes into a fit of rage.

'Well…my hero?' I think sarcastically as I closed my eyes in relief. I don't know how long they were closed for but when I opened them a blond haired face was staring at me.

"You alive Izaya?" the monster question softly.

"Barely" I state as I sighed and fell asleep on the floor in exhaustion. 'God damn it' I thought as blackness shrouded me.

SHIZUO'S POV EARLIER

'Where was the flea? It's been what, and hour or two now' I thought complaining at the flea's tardiness.

I didn't mind being with Haru, the boy was playful and cute but it was getting late and close to his bed time. So when the clock chimed eight I settled Haru in his cot after letting the boy drink some warm milk and changing his diapers, unfortunately. I waited a few minutes until I knew Haru was in deep sleep. Going to the door, grabbing my coat and leaving the apartment building.

As I walked the streets back to Ikebukuro I caught a whiff of something. It was the fleas scent and it came from an alley way.

"Oh so the flea came to terrorise Ikebukuro while I was looking after his damn kid huh?" I say with a low growl as I walk into the alleyway. Although all I see is darkness.

I walk in deeper to smell another scent. Blood, and it was still fresh. I search around to see that in a corner there was splatters of blood and a switch blade not far off. I picked up the switch blade and I felt my eyes widen at the familiar object. It was Izaya's alright.

I look around to find no body so I sniffed around like a dog. No matter how weird it may look I still smelt around for a scent to lead me to the flea. I finally catch a faint scent of him and run. I run and run until I'm in front of a shady looking warehouse. I go to the door and try to turn the handle to see that it was locked and from the inside. Then I heard faint voices that came from the inside, one that sounded French.

Suddenly there were shuffles and slices were heard and then a shout.

"Hey! This jacket is limited edition!" was the voice and that's when I knew it was Izaya.

I burst through the door with a kick.

""IIIIZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I roar as I look inside the warehouse. I take in the image of Izaya laying on the floor naked, clothes ripped and torn of his skinny frame, men were surrounded by him and a particular blond and violet eyed man was gripping Izaya's chin.

I felt my blood boil at the scene as I realized what would've happened if I hadn't come when I did. I don't know what came over me but I shout a war cry and the next thing I knew was that I was in the middle of the warehouse gripping onto the other blonds shirt and hoisting him up face to face.

I looked around to see all the other men were either unconscious or too hurt to move or help. Blood was everywhere and it seemed as if I was the cause, which I probably was since I was a bit bloodied myself.

"S-Shizuo Heiwajima, Z-Zhat are you doing here? Zhy are you saving your damn enemy?" The blond Frenchman spoke frightened by my presence.

"Because the only one who can do horrible things and kill him is me and nobody else you got that!" I growl at him and glared. I lifted a fist to punch the damn Frenchman when he started to beg.

"Please, please don't please I'll give Shiki ze money! Please!" the Russian begged. "Anything but ze face zhat's all I ask for! I'll give Shiki ze money, zhat's why you found us didn't you. Zhat bastard sent both you and Izaya didn't he? We'll I'm sorry! I'll give you ze money just not ze face" mumbled the man and I stare at him as if he was an idiot.

Who's Shiki? Was it another of Izaya's clients?

"Yeah, give me the money" I growled, playing along and the Russian nodded to an underling who rushed out back, within a few minutes later he came back with two metal cases.

I let go of the man and gave him my most threatening look. "If I see you ever again, the next time I'll kill you!" I spat as I let him go. As I did all the people left and then it was just me and the flea.

I turned to the naked man who had his eyes closed. I take off my coat and cover the raven with it so that he was decent. The raven had bruises and cuts all over his body maybe even a broken bone.

"You alive Izaya?" I asked softly not expecting an answer.

"Barely" the flea said, barely audible. By then the flea's breathing softened and his body went limp as he went to sleep.

"Don't sleep on the damn floor idiot" I mutter to him yet I pick the flea off the floor softly while carrying the two brief cases.

How could somebody so evil look this broken, fragile and innocent? So I carried him to Shinra's place for a check-up, to see if the flea had internal bleeding or something. By the time I got to the JR Dr's place it was around 9:30pm. I knock on the door and Celty opens it, still in her usual body leather suit and helmet.

"Shizuo? Hi what are you doing here so…" she stops typing as she sees Izaya in my arms.

"Bring him in" she typed and I took Izaya in.

"Hey Celty! Who is it my wonderful darling? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" shrieked the doctor as he rushed to me and Izaya.

"Where should I put him" I asked as I shifted the flea in my arms.

"On the bed over here" Shinra states as he goes into professional doctor mode.

As I went into a room which looked like a hospital room I dropped the flea in there before I was ushered out of the room and sat on the couch with Celty, opposite of me.

"What happened Shizuo? Did you do something?" Celty asked politely.

"I didn't do anything except save the stupid flea from a Yakuza group" I sighed as I popped open of the brief cases to find thousands probably millions or billions of dollars. I stared at the money and Celty looked at it as well.

"Where did you get all that money from Shizuo?" Asked Celty.

"From the Yakuza boss, said he owed a Shiki" I state and Celty's body became ridged.

"You know him?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at the headless rider.

"Yes, he's one of mine and Shinra's most frequent customer, so frequent that we have to hand a key of this house" Celty typed, explaining.

"Well apparently he's one of Izaya's clients as well" I state before standing up and going to leave.

"Where are you going?" Celty typed frantically as I pack up the brief cases.

"To Izaya's place, the flea probably doesn't want his son to wake up in the morning alone" I state as I left.

"I'll give you a lift, not like I have anything to do here, besides you walking all the way to Shinjuku would be a long way, especially with some shady people around" Celty states as she gets up and goes out to her horse bike.

I don't disagree or say no to the lift and just go with it.

The ride to Izaya's was quiet and bumpy. Finally when I arrive at the house and wave Celty goodbye and thanked her for the lift. Walking silently up the stairs instead of taking the elevator to clear my head. Finally I make it to the apartment door and opened it as I had forgotten to lock it when I left.

I climbed up all the way to the flea's room and dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh and slept like a rock.

A/N Review for another chapter and tell me what you think and how I can improve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, family**

SHIZUO'S POV

I woke up and had made Haru some baby food and some food for myself. As I went back upstairs to get Haru I noticed as I reached the cot that the boy was wide awake. Bright emerald eyes staring at me as I came into sight.

"Huh so your awake? How come you don't make noise or cry like other babies?" I asked softly as Haru lifted an arm to me so that he could be picked up.

I pick the boy up into my arms and the boy giggled in return. "We'll you aren't a normal baby are you?" I sighed as I went down stairs and put the boy in his baby chair. I started to feed him and eventually he was done eating.

I gave Haru a bottle of milk and left him on the baby chair for a bit as I head back upstairs to gather somethings for Izaya. I picked out another fur trimmed jacket, black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Limited edition my ass" I mumble as I look around to see what else I should bring for the flea. 'Why the hell am I even bringing the flea stuff in the first place?' I ask myself sighing as I went back downstairs. As I reach the last few steps I notice that Haru was out of his chair and was now on the feeding table. I stared in shock when the bottle of milk fell of as so did the little boy.

I gasp as I ran and made a dive to catch the boy but I wasn't close enough to catch the boy and so I closed my eyes and turned away, waiting for a loud and sickening thud or crash but nothing came. I turned back to see Haru slowly floating down to the ground. Once landed Haru clapped with his, giggling with a gummy smile. I sighed in relief.

"That's right, you're a wizard baby, you won't let yourself get hurt that easily, but still how did you know to do that?" I asked as the boy continued to smile. I picked the baby up and got him ready, dressing him up in some clothes that Izaya had in his drawers.

By the time I had finished Haru was in a cute little panda onesie which I must say was pretty cute. Picking up the baby and all the stuff I had picked up including a few bottles and toys for Haru before leaving the apartment. I started to head for Shinra's place, this time without Celty's bike to pick and drop me off.

As I walked through the neighbourhood people continued to stare at me, some even whispered but I just ignored them and continued on.

"Ga!" Haru shouted as he pointed at a store with stuffed toys in it. I smiled at the little boy.

"You wanna toy?" I asked and the boy gave me a happy look for understanding him.

As we went in I looked around in awe at all the stuffed toys.

"Pick one that you want I guess" I state as the boy looked around with eyes filled with joy.

Soon I came to a conclusion that Haru wanted two stuffed toys, one was a white wolf stuffed toy and the other was a black cat stuffed toy. I laugh as Haru clenches to both toys as if it held his life.

"Fine you can have two" I state as I laughed when I heard some coos. I turned to face dozens of women who were staring at me and Haru.

I flushed and quickly made my way to the counter to pay for the two stuffed toys.

"That'll be 1700 yen" the cashier said and I reach for my back pocket while juggling Haru and the bag full of Izaya's things.

As I reach for my pocket I felt nothing and I realised that I hadn't brought my wallet. I started to panic a bit. Now I couldn't get Haru the toys and then I'll have to face sad, puppy dog eyes. Suddenly a hand reached out and a deep voice met my ears.

"1700 yen yeah?" the person spoke and the hand grabbed the two stuffed toys.

I turn to see a very familiar face with dreadlocks.

"Tom senpai!" I gasped seeing the man who was wearing a suit smiling at me.

"Long time no Shizuo, now is this for you kiddo?" Tom handed the two toys to Haru who took it delighted as he quietly snuggled the two toys.

"Mama" Haru said as he looked at me with the cutest and brightest and-wait a minute. I stared at Haru in shock, what did he call me?!

Tom just looked laughing a bit.

"I'm guessing your lady wears the pants in the relationship? But Shizuo this kid must be at least over a year or two old did you have him at 16?" teased the man and I glare at him which made him laugh even more.

"He's not mine" I state and turned away to go out the store.

"Hey! Wait I was just kidding S-Shizuo!" called out Tom as he ran after me. "Look I came looking for you because I have an offer" The man said. I turned to the brunette and gave a sigh.

"What? I'm in a bit of a hurry" I state as I shifted Haru onto my hip and gave a stern look at Tom.

"Well you're going to finish high school this year and I was wondering if you have any jobs in mind that you'd like to work at" Tom spoke fast yet I picked up on what he said.

"We'll no, I don't really have a plan outside of school once I finished" I said and I didn't, after thinking for a bit I didn't know what to do with my life afterwards.

"we'll I actually work as a debt collector and I need a body guard, seeing as you actually defended me against a bunch of bullies in middle school I want to make you my body guard" Tom states and I stare at the man.

"E-excuse me?" I asked a bit shocked at the offer.

"You don't have to agree to it now just think about it, you do have the rest of the year to think of your answer, here's my number so you can contact me once you've made up your mind" Tom handed me a card with his business and number. "You have potential Shizuo, use it to your advantage" Tom states as he leaves, walking off.

I stare at the place he was standing when a soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mama?" Haru questions as he looks at me in worry and I gave the boy a smile.

"Let's go to your dad and stop calling me your mama, I am not your mama" I state as I walk off to Shinra's continuing my journey.

By the time I reached the doctors house and waltz in all I heard was loud arguing and shouts from Izaya and Shinra.

"Shinra let me go! I need to go back home!" Shouts the flea as a loud crash was sounded.

"Izaya you are still hurt, you can't be walking around yet until you heal your broken ribs!" Protested Shinra bravely. Normally Shinra would back off with a normal situation but with a patient and when he was in his doctor's mode he won't let you go easily.

"Shinra I swear I will cut you until you bleed to death!" Threatened the flea and I had, had enough and slammed the door opened to see Celty trying to hold back Izaya with Shinra on the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON HERE!?" I shout as I entered the room. It turns quiet until Izaya shouts out.

"HARU!" the flea looks close to tears as he tries to reach for his son.

"Izaya stay in your bed" Ordered Shinra and the raven was forced back onto the so instead I moved to the flea.

As I reach him the flea snatched Haru from my arms and hugs the baby, almost suffocating the boy.

"Izaya he can't breathe if you're like that" I state as Shinra and Celty leaves the room.

"Thank you" the two words were barely audible from the flea's mouth but it was so silent that even a pin dropping could be heard.

"Whatever" I say as I sat on the bed. "I got you a set of clean clothes" I say as I hold up the bag. Izaya lets go of Haru a bit, just enough to see the bag.

"I also see that you got Haru some toys too, don't spoil my kid monster" Izaya says and I was going to retort when I see the small smile on Izaya's lips.

"Papa" Haru said and Izaya turned to his kid wide eyed.

"His first word towards me!" squealed the raven as he smiled a big and genuine smile. The smile was beautiful, a bit weird on Izaya himself but all the while beautiful. It was so bright that I didn't have the guts to tell him that Haru's first word was 'mama' directed towards me.

"Mama" Haru pointed at me and I looked at the kid, I turn to Izaya who was flushing pink at the word.

"No honey, this blond monster is not your mama" The Flea said trying to convince the child otherwise. But Haru was stubborn and continued his rant with the two new words he learnt.

"Papa, Mama, papa, mama" this continued on with Izaya talking to Haru while Haru continued to say his words and giggled.

"Izaya just let him be" I state with a sigh.

"So what? You want to be the mother to my kid?!" Izaya hissed at me and I flushed.

"N-no that's not what I meant! Haru will learn over time that I am not his mum but for now let the child be with his new words" I state as the flea thought it over. "Anyway yesterday when you went out, was it a client called Shiki who made you do the job?" I asked at Izaya's head snaps in my direction.

"How do you know Shiki?" Izaya asked and I put my hands up in defence.

"Woah there Izaya, the Half French, Half Russian dude from yesterday slipped it out, said this Shiki could have his money back" I say.

"Wait, so did he give you money?" Izaya asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, the moneys back at your place" I tell him and a look of relief, as if weight had been lifted from his shoulders crossed his face. "But what are you doing with a yakuza client?" I asked him with a frown and Izaya was back to serious mode.

"Clients will be clients and if I can get money then it doesn't matter" Izaya states.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean that now I'm not living alone and that I have a son I need to make a living, I can't be living of ramen and fatty tuna anymore" Izaya states and I nod in understanding.

It becomes silent as I stare out the window and into the city. The sky was a bright blue and it was still around 11 or 12.

"You know you'd make a great body guard after coming in and saving me last night or even a debt collector after retrieving that money like it was no problem" Izaya says and I look at him to see that he was playing with Haru who was playing with his stuffed toys.

"Well you aren't the first to say that" I say as I take out the card that Tom had given me and looked at the number. I stare at it as if it would attack me but it didn't.

"You should take the job, it'll do you good use" Izaya was now looking over my shoulder, seeing the business card.

"I don't know if I'll be satisfied with just guarding a person and collecting money" I state back.

"Well then if you don't like the job then quit and find another job" Izaya states easily.

"It's not that easy Izaya, this is the first and most likely the only job offer I'll ever get in my life time" I state as I slouch, a hand going through my hair.

"Well I'm always going to be there to make it interesting for you aren't I?" Izaya says with a smirk.

"Yeah, you are aren't you?" I said rhetorically.

"Papa, Mama!" Haru spoke and both Izaya and I turned to the little boy who was looking at us with a bright gummy smile.

"You don't happen to want to be my child's mum do you?" inquired Izaya.

"I don't know, what kind of question is that?!" I asked and the raven just turned away.

"Never mind" the flea said with a blush at the tip of his ears.

"To think we were enemy's a week ago" I say.

"We still are, I'm just occupied at the moment so don't get comfortable for long Shizu Chan" and there was the evil Informant I knew.

I smile as we both continue to look out the window, Izaya holding Haru fondly. It was as I we were friends, maybe even more. We were both comfortable with each other and it was kind of nice to have Izaya not be my enemy for the moment.

But in the end I knew that'd we'd have to go back to like we use to, although maybe not as violent with Haru in our lives.

A/N hope you liked this chapter, review for another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, The truth

IZAYA'S POV

12 years have passed and Haru is now 13 turning 14 while I feel like an old 29 year old.

Haru was like a carbon copy of me only younger. As he grew by the age of 7 he needed glasses curtesy by James Potter but instead of thick framed glasses I got him contacts. The contacts were the colour of blood red which were like my own. Haru had a tall lean frame and the boy was building up muscle.

Over the years his personality had changed from a cute and innocent 2 year old to a devious and cunning teen. To say that he picked up on some of my habits would be awesome but the boy had picked up on some of my worse habits as well.

The boy was a good liar and could hold a mask pretty well in front of people except me as I had raised him and could tell when the boy was lying.

Haru went to the same junior high I went to as a kid. He wasn't the kindest, he was a rebel at school, always coming late or being messy when he did. Skipping most days to roam around the city. Although he was barely at school he always somehow shows up on the days when there were test or exams and I am proud to say that my boy is top of the grade in all subjects.

Shizuo has also rubbed on Haru as the monster was always around no matter what. Spoiling my damn kid. Haru got his softer side from the blond. He was kind and caring to animals, especially strays and he always stood up to bullies. His classmates basically worshipped him at least that's how I picture it.

The school didn't know he was my kid though, I didn't want people to know yet and come after the boy even though I had been training with fighting techniques. Yes I know that 12 years is a long time or going on and not telling the majority of the population that I had a son but it didn't matter as only my closest friends and enemy know that he exists. A.k.a Shinra, Dota chin, Celty and Shizu Chan know.

Yes Shizuo and I still fight. The blond had took my advice and became a Debt collectors bodyguard, wearing a bartenders suit out of all thing as his younger brother Kasuke had given it to him. I worked as an Informant full time and continue to prowl the city while Haru was prowling or at school. Sometimes I even take walks with him, walking in the shadows of night.

Whenever I see the blond monster it's always a fight. Vending machines and stops signs are thrown and Switch blades are always out. It's fun and I always like to mess with the human.

Over the 12 years I had met some interesting humans. Humans such as Masaomi Kida the leader of the yellow scarves, Mikado Ryuugamine the dollars leader and Anri Sonohara who was the wielder of saika. They were interesting people but of course they all hate me.

Haru's magic isn't all that big, just accidental magic here and there but I could feel that the boy was getting more curious by the day of what was happening. So I decided I'd tell him on his 14 birthday.

HARU'S POV

It was not an ordinary day today. Today was July 31st which was my birthday. I expected something big today as I was turning 14. So when I woke up early and got downstairs to the living room and got nothing I was a bit down.

All there was, was a simple good morning from Papa and some breakfast on the dining table. Dad seemed worried or well more worried than he usually was as he was typing on his computer intently.

I didn't say anything as I didn't want to interrupt him. Maybe Daddy or the blond monster/Shizu Chan is what Papa calls Shizuo would remember it was my birthday. Papa really hated it when I called daddy, Daddy but eventually gave up correcting me. Shizuo was like a second dad to me because he was always there for me like Papa.

So I ate my breakfast fast, grabbed my school bag and left with a single good bye from Papa.

I strolled through Ikebukuro with a smile as I looked at the 'humans' as Papa would refer to them. I look around for a while to find Daddy. After an hour or two since I don't keep track of time I go to school a little out of it. Okay I was really sad that I didn't find the two throwing presents at me like I was a stripper or something.

I arrived late and the teacher just sighs when I walk in. They too had given up correcting and lecturing me for being late because as long as I get good grades then that was okay…I think.

School goes by and it gets really boring. At school I don't have any friends I mean come who needs friends when you love all of humanity. Besides papa was like that all the time. I picked that habit off Papa but he didn't seem to mind.

By the time school finished I was really tired and down. Sometimes I wish that people would talk to me and not shun me out. But I guess that's my fault because I was quite shy and anti-social when I started school. Students eventually stopped asking me to hang out with them and just left me on my own. I never really told Papa or Daddy that I had no friends because they'd just come to the school and throw a tantrum or even pay people to be my friend and I didn't want that.

I take a detour on my way home as I take a long path home. It seemed that people would eventually give up on me and give me anything I wanted. I was thinking too much when I bumped into a person.

I fell to the floor with a thud, all the books in my bag that I was carrying was sprawled on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shout at the person and looked up to see a man dressed in all black with greasy hair and a hooked nose.

"Excuse me? But you were the one not looking" the man said with a sneer.

"Yeah which means you were looking and could have avoided me" I retort with a glare.

"Snape! What are you doing?!" called out a man in a brown suit who came running up to us.

The man had light brown hair and warm brown eyes. Although the man looked nice enough his aura said different. It was as if there was a beast hidden inside the man.

"Well Lupin this kid walked into me" Sneered who I presumed was Snape, fitting name for this man. The two were foreigners I could see that, British perhaps with their accents. Then the Snape guy's eyes widen at me but he said nothing and resumed his uncaring mask

"Oh, Snape weren't you looking while you were walking?! Here let me help you" The man named Lupin said as he helped collect my books.

"Thank you" I said quietly the two seemed almost familiar as if I had seen them before when I was younger. Once we were done packing my stuff the two men left but I could hear them faintly.

"Really Snape? We are trying to find a boy not bump into them!" Ranted Lupin.

I almost laugh at the weird men. Ah humans they were so unpredictable and that's why papa and I loved them.

It was late when I finally arrived. Once I entered the door using the key I had I was met with darkness.

"Papa?" I called out as I entered. I entered and looked around to see darkness. Maybe Papa went to work or to sleep early? Then I see a faint light coming from the kitchen. I went to inspect it only to come face to face with a brightly lit birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~" Papa and Daddy come out the corner singing the song off tune from each other. They glared at each other yet continued.

"Happy birthday dear Haru!~ happy birthday to you~" they came and hugged me and brought me to the birthday cake.

"Make a wish Kiddo" Daddy said and I did as I blew the candles out, even though it was such a childish thing to do.

The lights were turned on and I saw some presents on the bench top.

"I-I I though you guys forgot my birthday" I said staring at the two.

"Never sweetie" Papa states as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah, we'd never forget such a special day kiddo" Daddy said as they smiled at me, side by side. Sometimes I wonder why they aren't this civil outside of this house. Why they don't just confess their feeling to each other as it was pretty obvious.

"So why is there no celebration with the people that know I exist and that I'm your kid?" I asked and both of them looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"Why don't you sit down and open your presents, then we need to talk" Papa said turning all serious.

I nodded as I was directed to the couch while Daddy was holding all the presents.

"Hurry! I want to open them" I call out as I jump onto the couch. Papa gave a look at not to jump on the couch but eventually laughed and jumped on the couch as well.

Once all three of us were settled on the couch comfortably I grabbed a present wrapped in silver wrapping paper. On it read that it was from Uncle Shinra. I unwrap it to find a few books which I didn't mind as I liked to read a lot.

"How to dissect a human? How to transplant organs?" I read the book titles and Papa grabs the books and goes to the window and opens it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING MY KID SHINRA!" shouts Papa.

"IZAYA!" "PAPA! DON'T DO IT!" both me and Daddy call out and Papa turns to us.

"It might help me in the future! I mean what if I need to dissect someone or transplant an organ? It'll do me good use!" I call out and Papa didn't look too pleased yet came back and sat back down, grumbling under his breath.

Next I grab a big present wrapped in navy blue and red wrapping paper that said it was from Aunt Celty on it. I open it to see a skate board in it and I gasp.

"Ooh! I love it! I'll have to tell aunty Celty how much I love her next time I see her!" I squeal a bit as I hug the board. The designs on it were beautiful. On it was a picture of a wolf face but it had intricate details and was coloured black, white and grey.

Next was a dark green and silver wrapped present that said happy birthday on the wrapping paper. It was from Uncle Kadota. I opened it and saw a nerf machine gun. I laugh at Uncle Kadota's gift as he never knew what to give people on special occasions. But none the less I loved it since it was a gift.

After was a shiny red wrapped present with the name Tom on it. I opened the large present to find a black case.

"Are you sure the old man didn't get me a bomb or something?" I asked Daddy who smiled a small smile.

"Don't refer to the man who brought you your first gift other than the flea as an old man but no it's not a bomb" Daddy said with a light frown.

"Well he is old" I mutter as I opened it to find a large white drone. My mouth hung open as I looked at the drone in shock. The old man would get me such an expensive gift? I thought.

"Next one, Make sure to thank the 'old man' next time you see him Haru" Papa said smirking at me.

The next present was wrapped in blue and gold wrapping paper and it was from Daddy. I looked over to the man who was looking away, avoiding my eyes. I turned back and tore the wrapping paper off the very large gift. It was so large that it didn't fit on my lap. Inside was a large cardboard box. I opened the box and pulled out a Fender Stratocaster Guitar, it was coloured a pale white and silver. I gape and it seemed like today would be a day of gaping at things.

I turned to the blond man and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you!" I thanked and turned back to admire the guitar.

Then I went back to the last present. It was wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper, tied with a red ribbon which was obviously from Papa. It was shaped as a long rectangle. I opened the wrapping paper delicately to find a leather black box. I opened the box to see two matching objects. One was a sheathed of what seemed to be Katana and the next was a black and silver switchblade.

"Izaya what's with the gift?" Seethed Daddy as he cracked his hands.

"For self-defence and you know that" Papa said, giving an innocent look.

The sheath of the katana was black with a red embedded dragon on it, the handle was black and it had a nice grip to it, as if it was perfect. I unsheathe the sword and the blade was beautiful yet deadly. Silver that shone in the light. I then sheath it back and turned to the switch blade. I flipped it open and like the katana it had a black and red hilt with a silver blade. It had a dragon carving in the blade as well.

"This isn't like saika right?" I asked as I thought of the demonic sword.

"No, this was made by a professional and was finished and shipped here a few days ago" Papa said and I put the two weapons back into its leather box before hugging him.

"Why do you want me to have a weapon so badly?" I asked letting go.

"Well that's where our talk comes in, Haru do you wanna know who your mum is?" asked Papa and I looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? I thought you said that she was dead" I state and both Papa and Daddy looked pained.

"She is dead. Before I continue I'd just like to say that I understand that you'll hate me and Shizu Chan afterwards but don't hate anybody else as we are the only ones who know about this" Papa said and I nodded.

"Papa, there is no way I'd hate you or Daddy" I say and the guilt in their eyes thickens.

"Haru I'm not your real dad" At this I stare at Papa in shock. "Nor is Haru Orihara even you real name and nor are you even Japanese" I stare at Papa.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your real name is Harry Potter and your true parents are James Potter and Lily Evans Potter and you're actually a British wizard" I almost laugh at this.

"No, that's impossible. Wizards and magic that kind of stuff isn't real, right?" I asked and Daddy answers.

"No your flea of a father is right, there are wizards. A month after I found out your father had you he showed me the wizarding community here in Japan, it's real alright" Daddy states and I knew he'd never lie.

"Supposing I am a wizard then why is it so dramatic and why am I being told now?" I asked.

"Because you are an important figure in the wizarding community, you are the boy who lived. The baby who killed, you know who a dark wizard and mass murder, the very same wizard that killed your blood parents" Papa explains.

"He's the one who gave you that scar on your forehead, any wizard who sees it will recognise you immediately" with that being said I thought of the two men who I saw today. The Snape guy gave me a really shocked look and when they left they were talking about finding a boy. "Both good and bad sorts of people will recognise you"

"That's why we're giving these two weapons" Daddy finished.

"Well how am I going to take a katana with me everywhere? I can hide the switch blade but defiantly not the Katana" I state as I cross my arms.

"I got it crafted from a faraway place, it was made in America and the crafter was a wizard, apparently the sword can be hid in a secret shadow compartment by only their owners" Papa states with a proud smile. "And it can only be used by people with magic so us muggles, as wizards would call us, can't find nor even use the sword" I nod at this.

"They said that all you have to do was channel you magic to the hand your holding the katana with and it'll automatically go to the shadow compartment" Daddy puts in and so I did that.

Taking out the switch blade and closing the box I held it out and closed my eyes. Now what? Nothing was happening as I was holding it.

"Look deeper in yourself and you'll find your powers" Papa says and I do just that.

I concentrate harder and harder when I see a faint pale green orb, finally I felt something open. The weight from my hand disappeared and all that was left was my hand. I looked at the two other men who were looking just as shocked.

"To be honest I wasn't actually sure that it would work" Papa says with a laugh.

"Tell me more, tell me everything about the wizard world and of how you adopted me" I demanded and the two nodded.

After an hour or two later all had been said. All of how I was found and all about the people of the wizarding world and their war.

"You are taking this very lightly, are you not angry?" Papa questioned.

"Of course not, why would I be? I mean sure you kind of stole me but you have your reasons" I state evenly. "Besides I want to know more of Hogwarts" I said and smiled innocently.

"Okay enough for today it's getting late. It's about bed time so off to bed" Daddy ushered and I yawn.

"Good point Daddy" and so I get up and go upstairs to shower and brush my teeth. Before I left I heard the last thing papa said.

"It's still weird when he refers to you as 'Daddy'" I smiled as I walk of.

2 and a half months later…

ALBUS DUMBLEDOR'S POV

The wizarding world has been in mayhem after finding out that Harry Potter could not be found. The boy wasn't found anywhere and 4years of trying to find the boy we still have no leads. Everyone is blaming me at not noticing that the boy hadn't even been in the Dursleys life which is ruining my reputation.

'Damn brat' I thought as I try to keep a happy and old façade.

Although another figure was brought up and has maintained being a hero in the potter boys place. The chubby Neville Longbottom had taken the place. He had went on missions with the granger and youngest Weasly boy for the past three years. Helping criminals and fighting off dementors, fighting basilisk and saving the philosopher stone. People are even dubbing the three as the golden trio.

Some people are even doubting that the boy who lived is even alive anymore which I refuse to believe.

It was fourth year for the 'golden trio' and this year Hogwarts was holding the Tri wizard tournament. Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were both her to compete.

The goblet of fire shone a brilliant flame and a piece of paper was shot out and I grabbed it from the air.

"And the competitor for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" I say and the blonde half veela girl stands up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and walked out back. There was a polite applause, mostly from the males. She acted mature yet her eyes shone proudly.

The goblet of fire shone another flame and another piece of paper shot out with me catching it again.

"The competitor for Durmstrang Is Viktor Krum" This time the hall boomed and most quidditch ans jump up and whoop at this, from any school. The seeker stood proud and tall before following Fleur outback.

The goblet of fire shone another flame with another piece of paper.

"Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Hogwarts Bellowed as they all boomed and applause for the 7th year Hufflepuff. The boy smiled and made his way outback as he shone with confidence.

I sigh as I make my way back to the staff table when the Goblet shone once more and another piece of paper shot out. I caught it and looked at it. My eyes grew wide and inside I felt like the Cheshire cat.

"Harry potter?" I called out, trying to act innocent.

Students and staff alike began to talk and whisper. Everyone knew that nobody under the age of 17 could participate and that the goblet of fire would never pick someone who was dead. Harry Potter was alive and this was the proof.

I inwardly smile as I try to calm down the students and teachers. I turn to the staff and notice Severus looking more pale than usual. The man knew something and that something was to do with Harry potter.

A/N review for another chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far. Hope you have a great day everyone 3 yes I know I made Dumbledore seem manipulative but that's how I'm going to portray him in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Taken away

SEVERUS SNAPES POV

The boy was alive after all and I had seen him personally around two and a half months ago. Now I'm going to die because I didn't mention anything and Albus has noticed. That perceptive old man.

I was called up to the man's office after the feast was over and once the man had calmed down the other headmasters and mistresses of the other schools.

"Lemon drops" I say and the gargoyles moved out the way. I walk in and there was Albus sucking on a lemon drop himself.

"You called headmaster?" I asked.

"Oh no need to be so formal Severus, there is no on here" Albus said with his grandfather smile and twinkly eyes.

"Cut to the chase Albus, what is it?" I asked and the mask fell off.

"Where is the boy Severus, I know that you know where he is" Albus said in a low voice that made me gulp.

"What do you mean Albus?" I asked, seeing if the man really meant it.

"Severus I am not as dumb as everyone thinks I am to be, now where is Harry Potter?" the man said with a look that was deadly.

I cave in and reveal what I know. "Japan" I state.

"Excuse me?" Albus said, caught off guard by the location.

"Japan, Ikebukuro to be exact is where I think I saw him" I said and the man looks confused.

"You think?"

"Yes, when I was there looking for Potter with Lupin I ran into a boy. The boy had black hair and pale skin and looked around 13 or 14. I then saw a lighting shaped scar on the boy's forehead before Lupin pulled me away" I say.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone that you saw Harry potter because? And how is that not the boy we are looking for?" Albus inquires.

"Harry Potter is meant to have green eyes, this boy had blood red eyes" I state "I could not just make a claim that this boy was Harry potter, Albus" I state and the man looked to be in deep thought.

"Ikebukuro right? I'm going to order some people to take the boy and bring him here, if it is not Harry Potter then I will personally obliviate him and take him back" I stare at Albus in shock.

"We can't just kidnap him Albus!" I state as I looked at the man as If he was crazy.

"Oh but I can, remember who I am Severus, now excuse me I have to call some people and arrange this" With that I was ushered right out of the room.

This was wrong and the man knew it, so why was he going to do this? Maybe the desperation of finding the boy was getting to him? Well it wouldn't be my problem…would it?

HARU'S POV a few days later

Papa had been helping me use my switch blade a lot for the last 2 and a half months because he does have a lot of experience cutting stuff (*cough*Shizuo*cough*) it was quite fun. I'm pretty good with a blade and a few months ago I would have said genes from Papa but now I know that I'm just awesome.

I still love Papa and Daddy just as much as I did before but now I was more curious than ever with my powers. Papa told me not to activate my magic directly as then the ministry could track me down and take me away from Papa and Daddy. So I stuck to accidental magic.

I was at school today and was eating lunch outside, under a large tree within a secluded place. It was quiet and the breeze was quite nice. As I ate from my bento that Namie, she doesn't even know I exist as Papa makes her cook the food, I felt someone's eyes on me. It was weird and I scanned around yet saw no one in sight. I shrugged it off and got up to leave as the bell rung. I didn't feel eyes on me then in class.

By the time school had ended I felt the eyes again as I left the school gates to walk home. I got suspicious so I took a long route home that was filled with crowds and people. Eventually I don't feel the eyes and I sum up that I lost the people that were following me.

I get home and I don't tell Papa so that I don't worry him.

"Honey are you okay?" Papa questioned as I play with my food.

"I just don't feel hungry, I think I'm going to go to sleep early today" I say as I leave the table.

"Okay, get some rest" Papa kisses my forehead and gives me a look of worry as I left to my room.

Once I close the door and fall onto my bed without changing when I sigh. I can't fall asleep this early, it was only 7:30.

I sigh as I snuggle in my bed when I heard a little 'thump' I get up to look if it was Papa when a sack was put over my head. My eyes grow wide at what was happening and by then they had tied my hands and feet together.

"GAHHHHH!" I call out as I begin to struggle around.

"Ssh kid" a female voice says as they try to hush me but I continue to call out and scream.

"No use Tonks" A man voice says when the door slams open as I hear.

"WTF IS GOING ON?!" Papa's voice sounded.

IZAYA'S POV

I was washing the dishes when loud screams were heard coming from upstairs and my head snaps in the direction of the sound.

"GAH!" Haru's voice calls and I drop the dishes before running upstairs with my switchblade in hand, grabbing a few knives on the way.

I slam the door open. "WTF IS GOING ON?!" I shout when I take in Haru who was tied with a sack over his head and a female with bubble gum pink hair and a man with dark skin in the room.

"I'm so blaming Dumbledore for this" The girl says as she jumps up and pulls out a stick which must've been a wand.

I point my switch blade at her.

"Try me bitch" I said as I lung at her, slicing her in the arm.

"AH!" screeches the girl as blood pours out of her arm.

"Tonks it's no use, we've got the boy so let's go" The man says as the man throws Haru over his shoulder and jumps on the window sill. Haru was struggling to break free and I notice him reach for his pocket.

There was no way they were going to just jump of the building. To my surprise two brooms appear out of nowhere and the two get on the brooms. They start to leave when I jump as well.

"Like you can just fly away without me trying to kill you first" I call as I just barely hang onto the woman and man's broom by the end. I held my blade in my mouth as I try to shake them off course.

"Let go dude" The woman Tonks said.

"No! You give me back my son!" I shout and the woman's eyes widen.

Since she was looking at where she was going I used all my weight and steered her right into a bill board and since I was still holding the end of the man's broom we was pulled back by force.

We spiralled downward and hit the ground hard. I get up quickly to see destroyed brooms and a large crowd looking at us.

"Izaya Orihara?" The people questioned as they stare at me. Ah so I was in Ikebukuro now.

The man and woman stand up and the man try's to pick up Haru but Haru was now free. He had cut the ropes on his hand and sliced at the man. The man, caught off was cut on his leg and fell back onto Tonks knocking her out.

I try to get to Haru but I yelp as a pulsing pain came from my leg. 'Don't tell me I broke a leg, not now, not here' I thought urgently.

I notice Haru cut off the ropes on his legs and throw off the sack on his head. He looked around wide eyed and he notices me. He tries to run to me yet the man grabs his legs.

"Get off ME!" Haru shouts as her kicks the man but the man was a lot larger than the teen so he shrugged of the kicks and held a vice grip on Haru.

"NO!" I shout as I try to get up and get over to Haru.

But it was too late as the man pulls the woman who was unconscious closer to him and holds onto Haru while holding his wand out.

They were going to apparate out of here and there was nothing I could do to stop them because they were too far away. "No, NO PLEASE NO!GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, GIVE MY SON BACK TO ME!" I shout as I try to hobble my way to Haru. The man gave a guilty look.

"They are orders, I'm sorry" the man said but before they leave in a blinding flash I threw two knives at them and the knives disappeared with the people.

I fall at the last few steps and laid in the place they had laid in before they were gone. A buzz of people talking were heard as they just whispered at what was happening.

"OI Izaya what's going on?" I turned to see Masaomi, Ryuugamine and Sonohara all staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Izaya was that Haru?!" Kadota comes running out of nowhere with Erika, Walker and Saburo running in behind him. Then the shock was gone and I felt my eyes water. The people gasp as they see me crying. The Izaya Orihara crying.

"Why…I said I'd protect him and that nobody would take him away from me…" I cry out in pain as I hugged myself.

"And you all!" I turn angrily to the humans who were watching.

"YOU ALL STOOD AND WATCHED AS A KID GETS ABDUCTED!" I scream at them in pure rage as I stare at my lovely humans who looked so evil as I stare at them. Then I remember a certain monster. Shizuo could help, he knew.

So I start to call out the blonde's name.

"SHIZUO! SHIZUO!" I call out as many times as my lungs could, trying to hold back the sobs. But nobody came, no annoying blond monster was in sight. All the people did was stare at me as if I was crazy.

Where was the monster when I needed him? Why couldn't he come raging in at the right time?

"Shizuo…" my voice drowns out as I starts to slowly crumble and not hold back the sobs when a voice calls out.

"Flea?" I looked up to see the blond, flanked by a shocked Tom and Vorona.

"SHIZU Chan…" I cry out as I reach a hand out to him.

The blond comes to me instantly as he cradles me in his arms as if I was a fragile object.

"Izaya what's wrong?" The monster asks in confusion.

"He's gone! They took him from me! The thing I loved most! Haru was stolen by them!" I sob out to him and I let it go. I cry into the monsters shirt and sob loudly. I could feel him tense up, whether it was from me crying on him in public or that Haru was taken I didn't know.

"Who" Shizuo seethed out.

"The wizards" I whisper and whimper and continue to cry my heart out in anguish and lost.

"Ssh, Izaya I promise we'll get him back, WE WILL GET HARU BACK, YOU HAVE MY WORD" roared out Shizuo and drowning out my cries. "And I'm going to destroy them" Seethed Shizuo and I stopped crying, I paused and got up from Shizuo.

"No, not destroy…I will kill each and every single person to get our son back, no matter what" I say before the world becomes hazy and I fall into darkness. Haru, I wanted…no I need him back and I will have my boy back no matter what.

HARU'S POV

My stomach lurched and I felt my surroundings blur and my sight of Papa fade away. I close my eyes as for what felt like forever the world was a blur. Suddenly it stopped and I landed with a loud bang.

"Is that him?" "Is he the boy?" murmurs were heard yet I fell asleep in exhaustion.

REMUS LUPINS POV

I stare at the unconscious boy on the floor next to a bleeding Tonks and Kingsley who were both stabbed with butter knives? They had landed in the middle of an orders meeting in Dumbledore's office and now it was causing mayhem.

"QUIET!" silenced the headmaster and all the people surrounding the unconscious boy backed away.

"Severus, can you levitate them to the hospital wing?" the man said and the potions master nodded before levitating both Harry and Nymphadora Tonks who was bleeding a lot from her wrist and leg which was stabbed with the knife.

Once they were gone we turned back to and exhausted and bleeding Kingsley who looked guilty and still in shock.

"You lied" He simply said and we all looked at him in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean Shacklebolt?" Dumbledore asked.

"You said he that he was kidnapped and didn't have a family" Accused the man as he spat at the headmaster, giving a harsh glare. "You know how hard it is to take a child from a parent like that"

"Well they aren't Harry's real parents"

"But he was Harry's father, blood related or not the muggle still took care of Harry" at this the man stood, limping on one leg. "You were an honourable man but now you are just a power hungry bitch" At this the man left.

All the remainder of people just stared in shock but said nothing.

"The meeting is over" Dumbledore said.

"But Albus-"

"IT IS OVER!" at this the man left the room.

We all stared in shock but one by one we left. So Harry potter was alive.

A/N yes Dumbledore is an asshole in this and I think I made Izaya and Harry a bit too week but don't worry they will be stronger in future chapters. Review for another chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, The return of the chosen one

SHIZUO'S POV

The flea, no Izaya was unconscious in my hands and I stare in shock. People buzzed and I got very irritated so I took my anger out on them.

"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOU DAMN BUISNESS!" I roar at them and the people dispersed and started to walk away in fear.

Only some remained which was Tom, Vorona, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Kadota, Walker, Erika and Saburo. I glare at them to try and say anything at the moment as I picked up Izaya, bridle style and began walking to Shinra's when conveniently it started to rain.

I just walked in despair while the others followed like sheeple. They wanted answers and they expected them. We walk in silence and I thought of Haru and how frightened he must be but then again both Izaya and I basically raised the boy.

Finally we reached Shinra's and Celty's place, drenched in rainwater, or well me and Izaya were as the others had brought umbrellas. I knocked on Shinra's door and the doctor opens it with a cheery smile yet ending with a worried look.

"Oh hello Shizuo…What did you do?" the doctor groaned as he lets all of us into the apartment. "You know which bed to put Izaya in" Shinra sighed and Celty comes in to see us all.

"What happened?" Celty types.

"Ask Shizuo, he seems to know the whole story" Kida says and I growl a low growls before going to the doctors patients room and settled Izaya on the bed with Shinra behind me before coming back into the main room.

I sat down on the sofa and took out a cigarette and lighter and began smoking. It was quiet and I looked up to see all the occupants in the room looking at me expectantly. I sigh yet give into their looks.

"What do you want to know?" I asked almost regretting it.

"Since when did you and Izaya have a kid together?!" Erika practically squealed and I gave her a glare.

"ERIKA!" Walker and Saburo shout.

"12 years" I answer and all heads snapped towards me.

"So when you were 17? When Izaya took the baby from his abusive uncle that was going to kill him?" Kadota asked.

"You knew about the baby?" Mikado asked politely.

"Kadota, Celty, Shinra, Tom and I knew of the baby's existence but only Izaya and I knew of Haru's true parentage and origins" I state.

"Wait, true origins?" Celty asked as she cocked her head to the side, questioning me.

Shinra pops back into the room and makes his way to find a seat in the crowded room.

"Izaya will be fine, he has a sprained ankle, nothing big and a few cuts and bruises but they will heal, now what's this about true origins?" Shinra asked.

"Haru's real parents were dead. Their names were James and Lily Potter and they were a British couple but they were also wizards" I start of.

"What?! Wizards and magic isn't real!" Kida said and I gave him a look.

"And yet we have a Dullahan right here with her headless horse as a bike? And a sword that controls people?" I state and Kida had the nerve to flush red.

"Anyway the two were wizards and witches, they aren't the only ones as there are many wizarding communities around the world that, muggles as they call us non magical folk. Now the two were like soldier wizards who were fighting in a war against this Dark wizard named Voldemort…" I started to explain the whole situation to them and they all just listened, sometimes asking small questions here and there.

"So Izaya kidnapped the kid first?" Vorona deadpanned and I crack a small smile.

"That's what I said when Izaya first told me" I said.

"So doesn't that mean the wizards are taking back what rightfully belonged to them?" States the Russian woman and that's when I glared at her.

"Nobody should be treated as an object, the wizarding community didn't own Haru like a slave!" I shout slamming my hand on the coffee table. I sighed as I sat back down at their shocked faces.

"But Shizuo how come you know everything? Weren't you like Izaya's enemy since high school?" Anri and Tom questions.

"I don't even think I can say that we're enemies anymore, more like Izaya is just an annoying thing that gets on my nerves" I say with a little laugh but then I turned grim as I remember the fleas face just a few hours ago. "You know the flea really loved Haru or Harry, however you want to say his name. He really loved and cared for the baby and I could tell since the first day I saw him with the baby" I state was a hollow laugh.

"I swear that I will get Haru back even if it's the last thing I do because he's not only Izaya's son but I consider him mine as well" I state determinedly.

"No one can steal our nephew and get away with it, we're in" Kadota, Shinra and Celty say/Typed.

"Hey, I'm going to miss it when the kid calls me old man so I'm in" Tom says and If Tom was in then so was Vorona who nodded.

"We may not know who Haru is clearly" Mikado says.

"And he may be Izaya's kid" Kida said a little sour.

"But he's also your kid and so" Anri says.

"We will help you get Haru back because it's time" Walker, Erika and Saburo says.

"We repay you back for all the times you've helped us" and I look around at all the people who were willing to help get Haru back.

I grin at this. 'Look Izaya, you may have made some enemies and made bad choices but look at these people who are willing to help' I thought.

"Well let's get started" I turned around at that voice to see the flea hobbling over in bandages and close to tears again.

DUMBLEDORES POV

I had the boy who lived and things would have been better if it hadn't been for Shacklebolts reveal. I growl as I get a few howlers from people of the order. Suddenly the door slams open and Minerva walks in with a hurry.

"He's up and he doesn't seem happy" the witch said and I get up and she leads me to the infirmary as quickly as she could.

Once we reach the front doors and they opened we were met with mayhem. Kingsley and Tonks were up and were firing spells alongside moody, Remus and Severus at the dark haired boy who was dodging each spell with such fast agility.

I watched as the boy who lived struck with his weapon which looked to be a katana, slicing at the spells and cutting at the adult wizards.

"STOP!" I shout and all activity stops and all heads turn to my direction.

I approach Harry slowly and try to coax the boy into putting the muggle weapon down.

"Harry, please put the weapon down and try to listen to our explanation" I say calmly.

"Yeah right! Did you listen to an explanation from Papa before you abducted me?!" At this the boy sliced at he as faster than the naked eye could see and the next thing you know there was a cut on my cheek and I was on the floor as the boy had swiped at my feet with his leg. Now I was on the opposite end of the sword.

"Harry-"

"The names Haru Orihara!"

"W-well, Haru you might not know but you are a wizard and you real parents are-"

"James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, I know" the boy cuts me off and I stare as well as the others in shock. So the boy wasn't all that clueless.

"Well then you are here because you were entered in the tri wizard tournament" I state and the boy gives a quizzical look.

"So? Just take me out of it? I didn't enter myself obviously" the boy states.

"That's the thing, you were chosen the goblet of fire and once a competitor is chosen by the goblet they have to compete or else they will die" I state, so the boy didn't know everything.

"No" Haru said.

"Excuse me?" all the people other than Haru asked.

"I don't care, Humans die anyway, and no one can achieve immortality without losing their minds now if you'll excuse me then good day" with that Haru walked out of the infirmary as we all stared in shock after the boy.

"W-wait!"

"Talk to the hand dumb ass door!" with that the doors were slammed into my face.

Silence passed and we all stared silently.

"Well that went…well?" Remus said and I glared at the werewolf.

"Lupin! Besides he'll come back" Severus said.

"And why is that?" I asked as I continued to think of a plan to get the boy on our side.

"Because he doesn't know the way back to japan or a way out wizarding community, all we need to do is wait for the boy to come crawling back" Severus said and I stared at the potions master. I felt a smile pop out onto my face and I try to conceal my excitement.

"I'll get a room ready" and so I stood and went off to my office.

HARRY'S POV

The castle was big and beautiful, but not as beautiful as Ikebukuro of course. I walked through the castle with my sheathed Katana. Although if this was a school then I needed something to cover it so that none of the students would panic when they saw it. Then I thought of 'Magic' and that now I was in magical territory that I'd be able to do some hocus pocus.

So I thought of what I wanted which was a sword bag and imagined it manifesting in my hands. Soon enough a little pop sounded and weight was in my hands.

"Ha and I thought that magic would be more colourful" I said to myself as I put my Katana in the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

'Now to find a way out of this magical hole' I thought as I start to walk around.

2hrs later

"Where is the DAMN EXIT!" I shout as I slump down on the floor in exhaustion.

I had been walking around the damn school for hours and now I was hungry. I get up not giving up when I thought of something. If I was in Hogwarts then wasn't I on the borders of Scotland and England? I face palm at my stupidity.

"Dammit! Channel my Izaya self not my Shizuo self!" I shout as I march on.

Now where to go…

"Um…Excuse me but who are you?" a voice asked and I freeze. A student has seen me but now I must to not let them know who I am. I pat down my fringe and turned around to face three people. Gryffindors to be exact but when I turned around I soon noticed that there were students all around the place. 'Wtf' I turn back and noticed that the bell must have went and that classes were over.

"Uh…Hi I am new" I said in English with a Japanese accent. Although I knew perfect English.

"Oh new?" The girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes said as she surveyed me with interest.

"Where are you from?" The red headed boy said as he was bored looking.

"Japan" I simply state, putting up a fake mask that simply looked innocent.

"Oh Japan, I've heard of that country!" The middle boy that simply looked like a giant teddy bear said.

"Yes it is a very nice country and I use to live in a district in Tokyo and went to the Wizarding School there" I said innocently with a pure angel smile that I had mastered. All three blushed at this 'score' I thought. "So what are your names?" I asked the three.

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasly"

"N-Neville Longbottom" they introduced themselves.

"Well my name is Haru Heiwajima Orihara, nice to meet you Granger san, Weasly san and Longbottom san" I said giving a respectful bow that every typical Japanese would do. I also added the Heiwajima part because both Papa and Daddy were obviously married platonically that it almost hurt when they deny their feelings for each other.

"Hey Weasel, Longbottom, mudblood who's your new friend?" a blond boy said as he came up to us flanked by two other boys. All three were in slytherin by the colour of their ties.

"Bugger of Malfoy" Growled Ron as both Hermione and Neville hold back the hot tempered boy.

"Oh and why should I? Now who are you? Haven't seen you around, or are you from Durmstrang or Beauxbaton? What blood are you?" The Malfoy kid said with a commanding voice. Oh it'd be fun to mess with this kid.

"Huh? Well I'm from Japan actually and I transferred here, I'm supposed to be in 4th year and I'm a half-blood" I state with an innocent voice as I stared at the blond in the eyes.

"Oh so you are a fil- what are you staring at? I know I'm hot, but no need to stare" The slytherin said while the two sidemen laughed at their leaders remark. I decided to play dumb so I just stared a bit longer before cocking my head to the side like how I see those Moe characters in those anime shows that Papa watches do.

"You have pretty eyes" I said naively and gave a feminine giggle and made myself blush, yes I know how to make myself blush don't ask how.

The blond just takes a step back and gasps with a large blush placed on his pale face. The other five just gaped and gasped as they stare in shock.

"Um… I don't s-swing t-that way" The blonde says spluttering.

"Swing what way? All I said was that you have lovely eyes, like diamonds or the sea" I said. 'Not yet you aren't' I thought evilly.

With that Malfoy rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and looks away, even redder than before.

"W-well you know if you're getting sorted at dinner tonight and make it into Slytherin or any house except for Gryffindor, you should be honoured to know that you can hang out with me my crew" the blond offers stuttering. I almost laugh at how easy it was to play the blond.

"Uh sure, good bye Malfoy san" I said bowing and the three slytherins left in shock.

I turn back the golden trio who are still staring at me in shock.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked as I touched my face.

"No, no, no it's just you now have Malfoy at the end of your fingertips" Hermione states.

"That was awesome mate! Getting Malfoy to stutter and go red like that!" Grins Ron as the looks at me in pride.

"That was adorable" Neville said but then blushes. "I mean you were cute, I mean you…I…um" The brunette stutters and I gave him a soft look.

"Thank you Longbottom San" I say.

"Call us by our first names, its weird hearing our last ones" Hermione said as she smiles at me.

"And the sorting hat should totally put you in Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around me and I laughed a soft laugh.

"Well it's time for Dinner anyway so let's go" Neville said with a smile and they lead me to the great hall. I was very hungry by now.

As we reach the great hall there were loads of people, most in black robes as those were the Hogwarts students. Others wore red suits and silk blue uniforms which were much better looking than the Hogwarts ones.

"Haru, I see you're still here" a grandfather voice said and I turned to see Dumbledore. I almost sneer at the man but calm myself down.

"Ah Dumbledore nice to see you" I said with a forced smile.

"Have you decided to stay yet? Well actually that's not really a choice is it now?" the man said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?" the golden trio said.

"Actually I do" I state with a frown at the man, if he was going to be this way then I'll be worse.

"Haru what's going on?" Hermione asked yet I ignored the girl.

"You could learn a lot more things here then you ever could with your muggle father" Dumbledore said. "Maybe even save him from being killed if you stay away from him because of who you are" and that was the line that the old man had crossed.

My Katana would require sometime being taken out of both the sheath and bag so I took out my switchblade which had been residing the pocket of my shorts. Before anyone anticipated it took it out faster than the speed of lighting and the blade was at the man's neck.

The hall was in absolute silence as they looked at us in utter shock and fear.

"Say that again you disgusting piece of garbage" I sneer giving up my innocent look and Japanese accent as I give him a killing stare.

The man proceeded to open his mouth to say something but I hushed him.

"Ssh… It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it" I state and the man dropped the grandfather look for a second to give a crack into the real Dumbledore but replaced it within a second for a pleading, fragile one.

"Haru"

So the man did open up his mouth.

"Listen, you will die if you don't come to Hogwarts. You will put everyone at risk, all the one you love will be in danger. But here Hogwarts is the safest place for you and we can teach you how to defend yourself" Dumbledore said.

"What language are you speaking? Cause it sounds like bullshit to me. If I can defend myself from the great Dumbledore then I think I can do fine in life with a few stupid wizards" I sneer at him.

"Albus Vat is going on?" I turned a bit to see a very tall woman and angry man approach us with their wands out. A few of the other teachers did the same.

"Step closer and I'll slit the man's throat" I state and they all stop.

"Like your muggle weapon can beat our magical wands" The man said with a sneer as he walked slowly when I snort and apply pressure to the blade into the skin that made it started to bleed a bit. The man stopped and backed away.

"Maybe but it doesn't mean I can't kill him faster than you can say a spell" I said with a little crazy laugh.

"WHO ARE YOU!" shouts the short man that looked like a goblin.

"Well you take away the looks, money, intelligence, charm and success and, really, there's no real difference between me and George Clooney" I say with a crazed smile but then stop and sigh. I think about my options.

If I let go then I'll probably be arrested or killed, if I kill Dumbledore then I'll still be killed or arrested so my only option was to go along with Dumbledore.

"Fine Dummy door I'll go to your school and compete in the stupid games" I said and the man looked pleased at this. "But of course I have conditions" I say.

"If they are things that are within my power" The man says and I let my hand drop. I walk and jump on what must've been the Gryffindor table.

"First is that I get to visit my muggle family" I said.

"I can't do that Haru, others are muggleborns and they can't see their parents until the holidays but I can let you fire call them" said a reluctant Dumbledore.

"Good enough, two" I say as I jumped over to the Hufflepuff table who backed away and screeched. "I get my own room and I am not to be placed into any house, although Slytherin does seem like a good house for me, don't ya think?" I asked with a crazy laugh.

"Can be arranged" Dumbledore says.

"Well then third is that" I jump to ravenclaws table which had the Beauxbaton kids as well on the table. "I don't need to attend classes and will attend any at will or if I feel like it" I say as I slice as the air and twirl around on the table.

"At least attend some and then we can make a deal" Dumbledore says.

"Fine and my last condition" I jump over to the slytherin and Durmstrang table and they stare at me shock. "The schools must worship and love me like a god so that means I have a sufficient amount of power or at least more power than you Albus" I say and the man and school looked outraged.

A particular buff Durmstrang guy was enraged. "I will not bow my head down to anyone!"

At that I took out my Katana and held it at the boy's neck. "Viktor Krum is it? For such a good quidditch player you are very dumb" I said. "Now sit back down and be a good little bench player, you should start practicing then" I say as I laugh.

"Now dummy is that a deal?" I asked the man who looked very grim yet nodded. "Swear on your magic!" I shriek.

"I swear on my magic that I will fulfil these conditions" and people gasped at this.

"Good" I purred and smiled a Cheshire smile.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked from his seat at the table I was standing on.

"Huh? We'll I'm Haru Heiwajima Orihara. But the wizarding world knows me better by the name Harry Potter, your fourth Tri Wizard competitor" I say.

 **A/N I know that Harry may seem a bit crazy and weird but it's all a part of the façade**

 **Now I need to ask a question and I'll give you guys a day to decide but who would you like Haru or Harry to be shipped with. In the story he will be Bisexual so any gender is fine.**

 **I wouldn't mind some Drarry or some Neville x Harry action but if any of you guys have suggestions then you can review and leave a comment. Or he could just be a player and jump from one person to another, or be a player but his heart remains for one person. Or something like that.**

 **Hope you like the chapter, for another leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Trouble maker

HARU'S POV

Making a speech sounding like a crazy kid to three schools might not be such a good idea. After my whole speech it was a bit awkward…okay so it was very awkward. So awkward that I ordered Dumbledore to escort me to my room and that I had dinner in there which a house elf brought for me.

After jumping on my bed afterwards and sleeping like a rock and waking up early the next morning I was not so pumped. I might as well go and eat breakfast in the great hall, I mean how I was going to avoid everyone every day until the first task.

As I dress in a new attire, which was just a black, thin layered leather jacket, a grey hoodie on the inside and black jeans. To say I was good looking was the understatement, I was hot and I knew it when girls practically squeal as they see me basically forgetting yesterday.

Not to toot my own horn but I'd date myself if I had the chance…or not because that would just be weird.

I walk into the hall and gave some passing Gryffindor girls a wink before going to seat myself next to Draco.

"Hullo Draco, how are you this morning?" I ask with a lopped sided smile.

"Potter why are you here?" asked the blond as he scoots away.

"Well I was thinking of that offer you made yesterday and well I accept it" I state with a cheery smile as I take some pancakes, bacon and eggs not even caring to correct him of my name.

"Well I revoke that offer, now go away" Draco sneers as he eats his food.

"Oh come on, you can't just take away that offer like that, that just breaks my heart, you heart breaker!" I said as I clutch my heart dramatically.

"What did you offer him Dray?" a pug faced girl said as she looks at us. Draco flinched at the nick name and I almost laugh.

"Oh hello there cutie and who may you be?" I asked with a smile that I had mastered from daddy because when he wasn't throwing vending machines or stop signs and actually smiles, he was pretty good looking. Daddy could win over the hearts of all the females of Ikebukuro if he just stood smiling a cute smile.

"Please, I only love my Dray" the girl said as she ogles Draco who gave a disgusted look, not even trying to hide it.

"Pansy that was in second year and I was just a child" Draco states and he turns away in disgust.

"Yeah but look at you now, soon enough you will fall for me again" Pansy said and I gave her a look up and down.

"What were you thinking Draco?" I questioned and the blond cracks out a smile while some of the other slytherins laugh as well. I noticed a brunette boy seated next to Draco look at me with a stony face.

"And what's your name?" I asked flirtatiously and the boy looks at me in surprise.

"Blaise Zabini and I feel as if I've seen you before or at least heard of you" the handsome boy said and I just smile. 'Well maybe Papa and Daddy's fame reached you' I thought as I smile.

"Well what did you offer the boy who live?" Blaise asked.

"That if I get into any house except Gryffindor then I could hang out with him and his friends and since I'm not in a house then I guess I can technically take the offer" I say. "Oh and you should have seen him when he was saying it he was-"Draco's eyes widen and he launched himself on me to stop me from talking.

"SHUT UP!" "So red" "I MEAN IT POTTER!" "And he was stuttering" "POTTER SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE YOU GIT!" "Ah it was adorable!"

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" a voice drawled out and we turned to see Severus standing there, not looking very amused. "Potter here's your time table, whether or not you choose to show up to these classes will be your option" the potion master states with a glare.

"It's Orihara now Severus" I say and the man's glare intensifies.

"You will call me properly" the man says and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure thing…Severus" I say and the man storms away.

I laugh but then look at the piece of parchment in my hands and smile. Most looked like boring classes but the classes that looked most interesting were the Gryffindor and Slytherin combined classes. In this case it was Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and care of magical creatures.

"Oh DADA first today, I think I'm going to attend that" I say and Draco groans as I'll be in the same class as him.

"Oh don't look too unhappy, you should be blessed that I'm going to the same class as you" I say with a devious smile.

DADA CLASS

I arrived to the class with the slytherins and walk in. as I did the other students stop and look at me. A certain trio were practically boring their eyes into me. I walk up to the three with a smile and they frown at me.

"Hullo you three, what's with the frowns?" I asked and their glare worsens.

"HUH? WHATS UP WITH YOU!" Ron shouts at me as he gets up to march over to me yet Hermione holds him back.

"Huh? Whatever do you guys mean?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb, everyone saw you threatening Dumbledore" Hermione says.

At the mention of the old coot my mood sours.

"Huh? You mean me putting the bastard in place?" I asked trying to keep up the happy mood.

"That bastard happens to be the lights leader and happens to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world!" Neville shouts at me. This time I lose my cool and glare at the boy.

"Some wizard he is if he was so easily beaten like that by a teenage boy and if he's the most powerful then what are you all? I know men, no muggles who are stronger than that ass wipe so don't go yelling around that man's name like he's so kind of god because in the end he's just a crazy senile old man" I state as I curse myself for losing my cool.

"Just wait and see, in a few years' time the man's going to die and when he does he's going to die because he was a manipulative git, controlling all you kiddies and all the wizards" I say then smirked at the three. "Just you wait, it'll be the last killing joke" suddenly something connected with my cheek and I was facing away from them.

*SLAP* I look back to see that Hermione had slapped me. I wasn't in pain I was just shocked that I was slapped.

"Don't you DARE SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT HIM!" the muggleborn said as she raises her hand again yet this time I was ready and grabbed her hand mid-air. I crushed her wrist against my palms and she cries out in pain.

"OI LET HER GO!" the weasel says and I do but not before adding more pressure, enough for a sickening crunch to pass the air. I let her go and she falls to the floor in pain as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Let me tell you this, you know what your god did to me after my blood parents died? He left me in front of my relatives house door step in the middle of the night, if it weren't for my muggle dad I'd of died of hypothermia. You know what he did to me when he found me in Japan? He kidnapped me from my family, literally sent people to bag me over the head and tie me to bring me back to the man" I sneer at the girl and I squat down to her.

"Try being kidnapped sweetie, the man's crazy. I can't say anything myself as I was raised by the people who were crazy" I say as I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"So innocent and pure, so naïve and stupid for the brightest wizard her age" I taunted and that's when Neville and Ron pushed me away.

"Get away you monster!" Neville shouts at me as he steps in-between us.

"STOP!" all of us turn to see Moody walk in limping and surveying us all. He gave us all a look and then turned to Ron.

"Get Miss Granger to the infirmary and where do you think are going Mr Orihara?" Moody asked as I start to walk out of the room.

"Ah humans are such interesting creatures" I said with an airy smile. "Watch who you slap next time Granger, you aren't exactly in my good books now, see ya" I said as I skipped out of the classroom. Gosh being evil was exhausting, however did Papa manage?

HERMIONE'S POV

I was sleeping on an infirmary bed staring of into space when a few visitors showed up.

"MIONE!" a red head flopped onto the bed hugging me.

"Ginny!" I say surprised and looked over her to see Ron, Neville and Luna walking in.

"Are you okay?! Oh I'm going to kill that kid! I don't care if he killed you know who as a baby just let me at him and I'll beat him to a pulp!" Ranted the girl.

"Calm down Ginny!" I shout as I try to calm the red head who was fuming at the moment.

"No I agree with her, that potter or Orihara whatever he calls himself needs to be kept in check. He's more awful than all the slytherins combined I mean come on, Dumbledore is not crazy!" Ron joins in with his sister.

"Actually I think he has a point" Neville puts in.

"HUH?!" both Weasly's yell at the poor boy.

"No Neville is right, Dumbledore hasn't been the best person to trust" I say, agreeing with the boy.

"But Mione, he broke your wrist!" Ron shouts.

"He was angry" I state as I cross my hands over my chest.

"Yeah but to the point to where it's broken!?" Ginny says exasperated and I gave her a look.

"Look my wrist will get better but what Haru said might be true that Dumbledore might be a bit power hungry, I mean who hires a teacher that has Voldemort on the back of their head and puts a three headed dog to guard a room in a school, not to mention hiring Gilderoy and not doing a background check and having let dementors roam around the school" I listed and they all stared in realisation.

"So the man's quite old Mione" Ron says yet now he wasn't quite as defensive.

"So why hasn't he retired, at his age he should be but no he's still teaching and he's still gaining followers" I say and they all considered it.

"It still doesn't give an excuse for the git to crush your wrist" Mumbled Ginny as she hugs me.

"Yes but if a person had done all that to me, almost kill me and kidnap me without an explanation I'd be pissed too" Neville says with a soft look at Ginny and me.

"I trust him" Luna suddenly says and we turn to the ravenclaw.

"You do?" we all asked in confusion.

"I do, the boy is not evil I can sense that and there seems to be a longing feeling inside him, as if he wants something from here I mean he can easily just turn down the offer of staying here and leave and die from the goblet of fire but he hasn't" Luna said and I was trying to make sense of the girl.

"Well to think I had a crush on him when I was younger" Ginny said with a disgusted face.

What Luna said made half sense. Haru seemed like he was searching for something here but whatever it was I'll just have to find out.

HARU'S POV

I was bored and there was nothing I could do about it. I laid in bed face palming at my stupidity and anger issues. I really needed to see a therapist about this. Daddy has not rubbed off on me with the best of his qualities. But it wasn't my fault the damn trio were such pure angels.

I sigh as I roll around in my bed as I scream.

"GOD FREAKING DAMMIT! I GET TO A NEW SCHOOL AND FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO MAKE FRIENDS AND I BREAK A GIRLS WRIST ON THE FIRST DAY!" I shout and groaned in embarrassment.

"Are you okay Mr Potter?" I look up to see Minerva standing in the room looking like she was going to burst out laughing but held her serious face.

"Do I look okay?" I questioned and she gives and airy laugh.

I look at her in amazement.

"So you do have a sense of humour for such a strict and firm woman?" I asked the seriousness was back on her face and she cleared her throat.

"Well yes I do Mr Orihara, breaking one of my students wrist would be very bad but since it was your first day and you are who you are I'll forgive but I won't forget it" The woman said and I nod.

"So what are you doing here exactly?" I asked as I sat up and looked up at her in curiosity.

"I just came to tell you that your fireplace is set up and can be used to fire call" the woman said and I brightened up. "All you need to do is throw some floo powder in and stick you head in the fire afterwards" I nod and the woman walks to the table and lays two packages there before going to the door but before turning towards me one last time.

"If you truly want to make friends then I'd start by saying sorry, oh and the first task will be happening on the 29th of November, around a month and a half away so I believe you should start getting ready" and the woman left closing the door.

I sigh as I walk to the table to see what the two packages were. I opened the first to see a very good looking broom, it had a card in the package and I read it aloud.

"Dear Harry, I know I haven't seen you since you were around a year and a half years old and that you might not remember me but I'd still like to get you something special after all these years. I hope you become a chaser like your father. From Padfoot" I looked at the broom and I smiled a faint smile. Whoever this Padfoot guy is he must've been close to my blood parents.

I turned to the next wrapped gift and I opened it to see a cloak? There was a small letter inside this one as well and I read it aloud too.

"Dear Harry, if you are reading this then I must be dead but I hope I'm dead because I did something brave and heroic. Your mother just punched me for writing that because she's sitting right next to me but anyways whenever you are getting this I hope you are a mature little prankster and carry on my legacy. Just know that even if I'm dead that I will always love and care for you. I hope you have some good adventures using this invisibility cloak and get into some trouble. Love your father James Potter" I almost tear up at this letter.

My blood father had left me a gift even though he was long gone. They had thought this far ahead. They knew that they had limited time with me yet they still do this. I think of Papa and Daddy and all the people back in Ikebukuro and smile. I try on the cloak and look at my body to find that it was gone. I smile as I took it off and folded it nicely.

"Oh I will carry on your legacy alright James" I say as I make my way to the fire place and grabbed some flew.

"Here it goes" I say as I throw the powder in and say the location before hunching down and shoving my head in.

IZAYA'S POV

For some reason my apartment was the base of the operation, to get Haru back but I wasn't complaining. Right now we were trying to find a way to get to Hogwarts. Of course I was kind of rich so I had the money to go but the rest of the crew had a longs way to go so we had to find a cheaper way.

Right now we were on our one break and we were all eating food. Or well everyone else was but I was still typing on my computer to find a way.

"Izaya" a soft yet firm voice called and I jump a bit in my chair.

"Gah! Shizu Chan!" I shout as I swat at the blond who only took the hit.

"Izaya you need to eat, you've only been drinking water and having a pieces of fruit for the last few days and you don't want to look like a skeleton when you finally get Haru back" Shizuo ranted and I sighed as I corrected him.

"We" I said.

"What?" The blond asked confused.

"When we finally get Haru back" I said as I swirled to face him and look at him up and down. "And like you can say anything, heard a thing called sleep?" I asked and the monster growled yet gave up as he sat on the desk.

"At least you can do something, you're smart and you can find a way to get us to the U.K and use your brains to get Haru out. I'm just a monster that can just lift and throw and have anger issues" The man says and I looked at him in surprise. Never has Shizuo ever complimented me in all his life.

"Okay where are the camera's" I said as I looked around.

"I'm serious flea" the man said and I look at the man. He was depressed I could tell that. The person that loved Haru just as much as me was Shizuo and he had spoiled and loved the kid like a second father.

"Well you might not be useful with the theory work" I state and the man winces. "But you can defiantly be the best to do the practical work" I say as I grab Shizuo's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

The blond looks at me and for what felt like hours we stared at each other in comfort, not caring and letting our worries go for just a few minutes.

"Um…" we both turned to see Anri and Ryuugamine walk in awkwardly holding some clear boxes.

"Is that for us?" I coo as Ryuugamine passes me one with fatty tuna.

"Yeah, Shizuo Kun told us to go get food for you him, even told us the direct food he wanted" Anri said with a smile and I looked at the monster.

"You knew I liked fatty tuna?" I asked.

"How could I not? You eat that all the time, now let's go eat with everyone else" and all four of us went to the main room where everybody was.

It was surrounded with loads of books from the Japanese wizarding world that all of us went shopping to yesterday. I was limping as my leg was still in a cast and I held onto Shizuo for support.

All the people were lounging in either a chair or on the sofa with computers, books and phones out. But they were also eating at the same time, I felt bad for making people I use to play tricks on help me with my problems.

"Oh Izaya you finally came out" Kadota says as he was the first to notice. All the others stopped working and looked over to me.

"Yeah" I said as I sat on the sofa with Shizuo on to my right and Mikado to my left. I noticed how everyone stopped working and started to eat and chat. I smiled and picked up a sushi and as I plopped it into my mouth the fireplace flares a brilliant green scaring and shocking us. Some fell while others backed away from the fire place when suddenly a voice came out of it.

"Papa? Daddy?" and I knew that voice anywhere.

"HARU!" I called as I jumped up and practically lunged at the fireplace with Shizuo holding to my shirt to stop me from burning myself. "Haru are you okay?!" I questioned and Haru's face appears.

"Yeah I am" The teen says as he look at all of us. "Is that Otoro?" and I laugh at this.

"Yes, yes it is" I say with a soft smile.

"Haru what has that Dumbledore done to you? When are you coming back? Never mind we are coming to get you!" I shout into the fire.

"Actually I don't think you should come now but you should totally come at the end of the school year to pick me up with a grand entrance" the boy says and I narrow my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo and I ask. "Why?" Shizuo asks and the boy looked flustered.

"I might have been selected to compete in a death defying competition?" Haru says and I feel my fuse blow.

"WHAT! OKAY WHO MADE YOU DO THIS! WAS IT THAT OLD MAN DUMBLEDORE! I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM! GAHHHH!" I shout as I struggle harder in Shizuo's arms.

"Calm your shit Izaya or I will knock you out unconscious!" threatened the blond and I glared at him before breathing in and out.

"Okay, explain from the top"

A/N review for another chapter!

So what some people have voted for, for pairing Haru/Harry are:

Draco x Harry

Neville x harry

Luna x harry

They are the three leading ships but that doesn't mean you can't say you want another ship to sail in the story as you still have a chance to vote. It'll probably take a few more chapters for the ships to really sail but please review what ship you want.

Thank for those who have reviewed, followed and favourite my story so thank you! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Before the chapter starts I just want to say that I won't be updating daily anymore and that now I will be updating it only on Monday's, Wednesdays and Fridays. Its just I've been a bit stressed and I've recently been getting a lot of migraines. So k hope you guys understand. Now the story.**

Chapter 9, weird forgiving.

HARU'S POV

Okay so I explained the whole situation to papa and daddy and the rest of the people in the room and to say they were pissed was the understatement. There were words used that no teenager should even hear of. So finally after calming them all down it was night.

"Papa, Daddy as much as I'd love to talk all night I need my beauty sleep because tomorrow I need to search and find out what the first task is" I say and they both sigh.

"Okay, make sure to call us every afternoon, oh and that's my boy causing mayhem over where you are, keep it up son" Papa says with a strained smile.

"Yeah, if you miss one day of calling then I swear I will fly across the world and find you and then give you a lecture" Daddy said and I laugh.

"Okay, okay, well bye and good night" and I pulled my head out and stood, cracking my back as I straightened up.

"That is not good for my back" I sighed and noticed I had missed dinner and that it was around ten pm.

I summoned a house elf and made it make me some light supper for me with hot chocolate. The house elf was small and looked very fragile, dressed in rags and all. So once it came back and brought my supper I talked to it.

"Um…excuse me but do you have a name?" I asked and the elf looked at me with big eyes, it was a female.

"Um…Twinky's name is Twinky" she said with a small voice and I nod at it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Twinky" I said with a smile and the house elf looked alarmed.

"Well it's a pleasure to serve you Mr Potter" Twinky says.

"Actually it's Haru Heiwajima Orihara now, but you can call me Haru" I say and the elf nods slowly before she starts to fret.

"Oh Twinky is not supposed to talk to Haru, Twinky must to go or else Twinky is punished" With that she was gone with a pop.

I sigh as I started to eat the food and once done I put the tray on a table and go change into my pyjamas and fall onto my bed exhaustion.

"What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" I questioned as I fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I slept in late today as I had charms and I didn't even have a wand yet nor did I have anything for the school yet. I slept long and hard until I was finally forced to get up because of the sun.

As I did and got dressed in more casual clothes I set out to find the library.

As I walked there was no one around and it was all quiet. Finally somehow I found the library and the librarian gives me a death stare but says nothing as I start to search around.

Eventually I find a few books on the Tri wizard tournament and found out that it was banned but only recently brought back up. It was banned because of the high rate of death.

"What the hell is that man thinking?" I say as I continue to search for things that would help. A few hours passed by and I sigh as I sat in the chair with books stacked high up in the air. I groan as I stretch and arch my back, backwards onto the chair.

"Long day of researching?" a voice asked and I look to see Granger with a few books in her hands. "Um mind if I sit?" the girl asked and I moved some of the books over for the girl to sit.

"Um… why are you sitting next to me?" I asked and the girl gives a nervous smile.

"Well… I just wanted to apologise" she says and I stare at her.

"What?" I say as I stare at her in confusion. "But I broke your wrist" I state as I looked at the bandages hand and she winces as she rubs her wrist.

"Yeah but if me, Ron and Neville had listened to why you despised Dumbledore and didn't get you angry then this wouldn't have happened. I stare at her but then sigh.

"Well then I'm sorry too, I lost my cool over a pity subject of Dumbledore but I blame my dad's for having a short fuse and me developing the quality" I state and Hermione looks at me in wonder.

"You were raised by a same sex couple?" she asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked and she laughs.

"Calm down, I'm all about supporting the LGBT community and all sorts of causes" she says and I crack a smile.

"Well why'd you forgive me so fast and where's the rest of the trio?" I asked and she laughs at me.

"Do you see any Weaslys in the library and Neville's in the greenhouse" She laughs.

"Good point but I haven't even been here for a week yet" I say and we both laugh.

"Anyway you searching about the Tri wizard Tournament?" she asked and I stare at the piles books.

"Yeah and I'm glad I got my Papa's tolerance for researching and not my impatient Daddy side" I state.

"So is your daddy the impatient and hot tempered one of the family?" Hermione asked curiously and I didn't trust her enough to tell her a lot but I told her somethings.

"Yeah he is, Papa is more of the tolerable, smarter and brains of the family, he's like a mother hen but Daddy is the brutes and he basically acts before he asks" I say.

"So who found you? When you were angry yesterday you only said muggle dad and not plural" Hermione says as she leans forward.

"Papa found me as he travelled to the U.K and came across the neighbourhood I was dropped off at. He found me nearly dying because of hypothermia and so he brought me back to his hotel and nurtured me back to health before deciding to take me with him back to japan" I state.

"So he stole you?" Hermione says.

"I feel as if that's everyone's first reaction but yes I guess you can say he stole me but of course I love living with him but Papa has a colder side to him, it's Daddy who has a kind and innocent soul. But over the years he's been visiting me and Papa I think Daddy is rubbing off on Papa" I say and now Hermione just looked confused.

"Visited?" she asked.

"Oh well Papa and Daddy aren't exactly in a relationship even though they obviously have feelings for each other, but anyway they've known each other since high school and got closer when I came into their lives at 17" I say and Hermione gasps.

"17 that's barely the legal age here and isn't that second year of high school in Japan?!" Hermione looked alarmed by the fact.

"Yeah it is" I say as I laugh at her reaction. "Don't worry I didn't have a very bad and traumatizing child hood" I say.

"You know you're an okay guy, you may be a hot headed guy but under all that you're pretty cool" Hermione says. "Did you like it back in Japan? What school did you go to? I bet you were a rebel there as well as you are here" Hermione states and I gave her a smile.

"I loved it back at Ikebukuro but I was quite lonely with Papa and Daddy doing their work" I say as I think about my life in Japan.

"Lonely?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, when I first started school I was a shy kid, I know that's hard to believe but I was. I was anti-social because really all my life before I've only known my dad's, uncles and aunt. Eventually the other kids gave up inviting me to play with them and then I started to ditch school" I say 'why was I revealing my life story to them?!' I thought.

"What would you do?" She asked softly.

"I would walk around the city and streets, admire the people and just hang by myself. I didn't have any friends to do anything with and even my Dad's don't even know I'm some lonely kid" I say as I sighed and opened another book to find information on the tournament.

"You aren't going to find information in those, the tournament changes every year with its challenges and tasks" Hermione says and I looked at her.

"You could ask Cedric or one of the other competitors for help you know" Hermione says and I stare at her.

"No" I say as my pride swallows me up.

"Fine then I'll tell you the basics" Hermione says as she sits up straight. "The tournament if made of three tasks, one on November the 24th, two on February 24th, three June 24th. But after the first task there will be a yule ball on Christmas day which is just a formal dance for three schools which I think is just an excuse for the students to mingle" Hermione says and I laughed at the way she had said it.

"Thinking about going with a certain Weasly?" I asked and she turns red, flustered by the question.

"Oh shove off" she says as she hits me on the arm.

As I thought of the Yule ball on Christmas I thought of back home where I had always spent my Christmas.

"Well that's enough researching for now" Hermione says as she starts putting my books away. "I'm starved lets go eat" She says.

"Huh? Oh I'm not that hungry" I say as I try to shuffle away.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming with me to the great hall" she says as she catches me by the sleeve and drags me out.

"Are you crazy? Because people will think you're crazy that you're eating lunch with the person who broke your wrist!" I hissed and Hermione just smiles.

"So let them think so, I believe in second chances" she said. "Besides I think you can pay up for breaking my wrist by sitting with me" and that's when I ended up on the Gryffindor table playing with my food.

Hermione was eating happily besides me as I tried to make myself smaller. Everyone was staring at me with either dumbfounded looks or glares. They whispered and I just sat.

"Don't look too unhappy, where's the arrogant and devilish Orihara I know?" Whispered the muggle born and I just glared at her.

"Not here clearly" I snapped and she backs away with a smirk.

"Touché" she says as she continues to eat.

"Hermione what are you doing bringing him here to our table?!" Hissed Ron and another red haired girl.

"I was wondering the same thing, trust me" I say as I push the food away. 'English food was not the same as Japanese food and right now I was really craving Otoro'

"We weren't asking you" Retorted the two red heads.

"Ginevra, Ronald" Hermione says as she glares at the two.

"Siblings?" I asked as I stare at the two.

"Along with 6 other brothers apart from this one" Ginevra said as she points to Ron. "And don't call me that Hermione, you know I hate that name, it's Ginny!" the girl wines and I laugh at her.

"I'm guessing you're also the toughest?" I asked as I looked at her interest, she wasn't bad looking.

"Yeah I am" she says as she toots her own horn while puffing out her chest in pride. "But besides the point what is he doing here?" The girl asked.

"Because we apologised to each other and he's actually really kind and he was studying and I joined him" Hermione recounts. "And because I guilt tripped him to" she says and I nod my head.

"Well I'm guessing you guys are okay with each other?" Neville asked and she nods while I groan out a response.

"You are not how I imagined how the boy who lived would be" a few Gryffindor's, two boys and two girls, a few seats down said.

"And you four are?" I asked and the darker skinned boy answered.

"I'm Dean Thomas, this is Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil" He said and I nodded at them.

"Hermione are you seriously going to believe this snake?" The Pravati girl asks.

"Actually I'm not in any house, remember" I said and she glares at me.

"Yes I am Pravati and don't worry" Hermione said and I gave her a weirded out look.

"Oh has the boy who lived finally returned to the lions?" a snarky voice sounded and I turned to see Draco with Pansy and Blaise beside him.

"Oh hullo Dragon, Pug face and cutie" I say with a smile.

"HEY! DON'T CALL US THAT!" both Draco and Pansy shout while Blaise merely smirks as I wink at him.

"And why not?" I asked and Draco puffed out his cheeks.

"It's an exclusive name that only one person can call me" the blond says and I smile at him.

"Who? Your mom?" and his face brightens up in embarrassment, 'bingo' I thought as I laugh at his reaction.

"Whatever, let's go Pansy, Blaise" and the three left and I turned back to the Gryffindor's.

"Was it just me or were you flirting with Zabini? And teasing Malfoy?" Neville asked and I gave a smirk.

"Maybe I was" I say with mischief.

"There's the Haru I know" Hermione says and I push her over a bit as I laugh.

'Okay so maybe Hogwarts isn't so bad'

ANONYMUS POV

"Sssso you're telling me he'sssss back?" milord said as he was carried by the rat down so he could face me.

"Yes, it seems that Dumbledore had found him and he has also agreed to participate in the Twi Wizard Tournament" I informed and his red eye's bore into me.

"It seemsss ssso, my, my Harry potter is back" a predatory smile came onto his face and I gulp as he smirks.

"Actually he goes by a different name now, the name Haru Orihara" I state.

"It doesssn't matter, he isss sstill Harry potter and now I will finally get my revenge" My master states as he nods at the rat.

"Report to me when something happens" he says and I was shooed away the scheming rat.

"Of course milord, I must go" and I apparated out of the building.

IZAYA'S POV

"Papa I have an idea on a way to bring you to Hogwarts, even though it will be for just a day or night in this case" Haru says through the fire.

"Huh? Really? What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well after my first task, on Christmas day there's going to be a yule ball and I'll make it so you guys can come and visit or something" Haru says.

"You want me to attend a ball?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, with Daddy of course because I miss you both" Haru says.

"HUH! Don't you miss your uncle Shinra? And Aunty Celty?! Or even Uncle Kadota!" Shinra shouts at the poor boy.

"Oh don't get me wrong I do miss all of you guys but if I were to ask to bring all of you guys then it's going to be too suspicious but if it were just Papa and Daddy then it wouldn't be too much. Besides bringing a dullahan to a ball would be a big give away with how much muggles know about the wizarding world I mean it's not subtle" Haru explains

"And it's because Dumbledore only thinks you know Papa and he's going to think you're a threat to manipulating me. I mean look at what you did to his two followers. But with Daddy there it's going to workout"

"How is it going to work out with Daddy there?" I asked and curse myself for calling Shizuo Daddy.

"Yeah, wouldn't they just be more scared and threatened?" Shizuo questions

"Yeah well it turns out Japan is good at keeping their problems to themselves so nobody would even know you guys but if they have heard of you guys then they've never seen you, what I want is for daddy to be there to act like some calm, nice and overall dumb person that can pretend to keep Papa in check" Haru said.

"Huh?" we all say.

"Dumbledore knows you're good with a weapon but they don't know nothing else, papa can act weak and passive but really he's a man disguised as a monster" and I nod at this.

"I think I see what you're getting at" I say.

"Make it seem like I'm the aggressive one and the one to look out for when it's actually Shizu Chan who they should be looking out for" I said and the blond grumbles.

"But aren't I the more approachable one?" I asked.

"Yeah but they don't know that, besides if a person who knew nothing about Japan looked between you guys then they'd most likely say daddy looks more nicer" Haru says and I can't help but feel offended at the comment comparing me to the monster.

"And why does he look more approachable?!" I retort.

"Well because you have red eyes" Kida says.

"You look shady" Anri says

"Your style doesn't really say bright and approachable does it" ryuugamine says.

"Shizuo looks like some cute blond bartender in general, who would you approach. A shady man or sunny looking bartender?" Celty types and I glare at everyone.

"Okay so the blond looks more approachable but that doesn't change the fact that he's a grouch that glares at every passing person" I state.

"Well then teach him, oh I've got to go, it's almost dinner, bye" and the kid was gone.

"Me teach Shizu Chan how to act? Really?" I say as I face palm while sitting down.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Shizuo growls.

"It means a lot of work needs to be done" I say.

"Well we do have until Christmas, so why don't you guys get started" Shinra says and I throw a pillow at him.

"No I'm too tired!" we both shout and stare at each other. We glare and go to our separate rooms that we slept in.

"This is going to be a long ride isn't it?" I heard Vorona say as we walk out.

A/N hope you enjoyed it!

Leave a review on your opinions on the chapter and story.

Yeah I know this chapter might have been a bit confusing but it will all make sense in future chapters.

Yeah Harry may seem like a bit of a flirt but I think I'm going to make this a DRARRY fanfic because that's what the majority vote but theres still a chance for you to have a say in who you want Harry/Haru to be with. So review to have a say with what slash you want this fanfic to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, weighing of the wands

HARU'S POV

It's been a few weeks since I suggested my idea to both Daddy and Papa and now it was getting nearer and nearer to the first task. A few days after I had floo called them professor Snape had took me to diagon alley for my books, robes and wand. My wand was made of Ironwood which was 'apparently' one of the strongest type of tree wood in the world and was native to Australia, in the wand was apparently a dementor's bone.

Severus had given quite the look at the mention of the Dementors so I looked up at what they were and found out they were creatures that sucked the happiness out of people and guarded Azkaban, a prison filled with the dirtiest of criminals. Well wasn't that just convenient that the wand just so happened came and chose me.

I still hadn't found out what the first task would be and the first task was in two weeks. It seemed like the other champions didn't either or not yet anyways, as if expecting someone to tell them. Although Cedric was a little too naive to care.

So after hours when the school was asleep I had decided to sneak over to the kitchen for a midnight snack under my invisibility cloak and had come across Hagrid the half giant walking hand and hand with the Beauxbaton Headmistress to the forest. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I decided to follow them. As I did, undercover of my cloak I got board at following as it was a long way but I continued in case it was blackmail material worth.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded and a flash of fire ignited into the sky. I looked at where it had come from only for my eyes to widen.

Large dragons rattled and shook the large metal cages they were in. wizards were running around everywhere trying to calm the majestic beasts down. Nearby the two giants looked on. Hagrid in awe while the headmistress watched in horror.

"Dragons, dragons are the first task?!" She said.

"Olympe, calm down. All the kids need to do is retrieve a golden egg from the mothers nest while facing the dragons" Hagrid said.

"Oh I don't know how dear Fleur will do" she said and I just stared at the dragons in amazement.

A particular dragon with a horned tail in looked the angriest and roared the loudest. It gave the wizards more of a harder than the other three. It roared at both the giants.

"Oh my, vat a vicious thing" The woman said and Hagrid laughed.

""Oh, don't worry about 'em, Olympe, they're seriously misunderstood creatures" Hagrid said yet a beam of hot fire was shot at the two who moved back to get out of the way. "Although, I have to admit that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work"

I memorized the four dragons and then I turned and headed straight back to my room. I was going to have to go through a dragons to complete my first task and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

NEXT DAY

I didn't go to any classes that day and stayed at the library, researching about dragons. Nobody was around because they were all at classes and so I was left alone.

I had found some stuff about dragons that were going to be in the tri wizard tournament.

The first I had found what was called the common green welsh dragon, coloured green and it was native to Wales. They nested in higher mountain ranges and this breed of dragon wasn't really a problem or that vicious. They ate sheep and smaller animals. When using its fire it preferred to use it in narrow jets of flames. The dragon, if I faced it wouldn't be much of a problem as it wasn't all around that strong.

Next was the Chinese fireball was a native dragon to China (Duh) coloured a scarlet red with gold fringe. They are aggressive to other dragons but could sometimes tolerate their own kind and even share their territory with a few of their own kind. They ate humans and pigs and were considered a smart and clever race of dragon.

Third was the Swedish short snout and they were a wild type of dragon that lived in the northern parts Sweden. Its scales were the colour of a silvery blue and their flames were also a brilliant blue flame and was hot enough to reduce timber to ashes. Although it doesn't get into contact to humans often it is still one of the most dangerous species for its fire and agile speed in the air. Its weakness was that it was not so agile on the ground so that would be good info if I faced it.

Last was the Hungarian horntail and was native to Hungary. It was one of the most dangerous types of dragon in the world. It had black scales and yellow eyes and bronzed horns and spikes on its back, head and tail. They are the most vicious and aggressive type of dragon, especially when guarding their young or eggs. Their fire, spikes and fast flying are what makes them all the more aggressive.

Out of all the dragons it was the Hungarian horntail that I didn't want to face but with my luck I knew that somehow I'd be the one to face it.

As I continued to look up ways on how to defeat the dragons a kid came up to me. I had seen him around before, he was the kid that always took pictures of me and asked for signatures no matter how much I scare him away. Conan creepy? No that didn't sound right.

"Hiya Harry" the kid said and I glower at him.

"It's Haru" I state and the boy goes red as he stutters.

"O-oh yeah, s-sorry I keep forgetting, it's just I idolized you as Harry not H-"

"Listen if you want another picture or autograph you'll have to come back later, I'm quite busy at the moment" I say as I gave an irritated look.

"Actually no, Dumbledore actually wanted me to escort you to go to the weighing of the wands and an interview with a daily prophet" The kid said.

"Oh, well thanks then…" I looked at the kid expectantly.

"Colin Creevey" he said and I nod as he leads the way and I grabbed my katana in my sword bag and slug it over my shoulder.

Finally we reach a room after lots of turning and walking later.

"G'bye Haru!" and the boy left and I entered.

All the other competitors had arrived already and Olivanders the creepy wand shop keeper was there along with a very snobby looking blond woman and lazy looking man.

"AH the boy himself, Harry Potter" The woman said as she walks over to me with a sickeningly sweet smile grabbing my arm in the process.

"Actually it's Haru Heiwajima Orihara now and who are you?" I asked as I peel the arm the woman had attached to my arm off me.

"Well I'm Rita Skeeter! A reporter for the daily prophet I am" Rita says as she smiles. "And that's my camera man Bozo" she points to the lazy looking camera man.

"Now why don't we have a chat Mr Potter" she says as she drags me to a door and shoves me in the tiny room which turned out to be a closet. I glared at her as she squishes in with me and gives me what it looked like an awful seductive smile attempt.

"So Mr Potter, where have you been all this time?" She asked as she pulls out a note pad and a large feather quill that looked to be magical and write down its own stuff.

"Japan and its Orihara, Skeeter" I state, correcting her yet again.

"My, Japan, so why were you there? Did a person kidnap you?" She asked ignoring my last part.

"No, nobody kidnapped me, some muggles just adopted me after Albus's stupid actions" I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"And it seems you've got beef with Albus Dumbledore" she said and I give her a smirk.

"Hate the man, the one who kidnapped me should be him. He literally sent people to kidnap me from my home in Japan" I say and the journalist looked as if she had struck gold.

"Oh? Albus kidnapped you? Oh do tell Mr Potter" now I got really annoyed.

"I'd like to keep some things personal Skeeter and it's O-RI-HA-RA, ORIHARA" I sound out for her and she turns away.

"Oh same, same. You'll always be a Potter dear, can't change that" She said as she grabbed her quill and note pad and made her way out when I grabbed her hand and notepad.

I swung her back to me so that she was facing me and pushed her back down. I stare at the note pad and just as I had thought it was all about other stuff then what I had said.

"My Skeeter, what's this?" I asked as I read it and she gulps.

"It's you we don't know so I write to find out. You're the juicy news potter. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my ravid readers." The woman spoke quickly as she stared at me. "It's what I do for a living honey" she states with a smirk but it quickly disappears.

"If you want to find out about me then I suggest you start by listening and by writing what I actually say" I snort as I stared a piercing gaze at her.

"So you'll tell your life story?" she asked hopefully. I gave her a charming smile but I could tell my eye's looked deadly.

"No" I said as I flung the door opened and grabbed her wrist and kicked her out the closet, surprising the others in the room. "I suggest you never show your face to me ever again, as much as I love humans you're quite disgusting" I say as I stare at her in disgust.

A blinding light was shot and I looked up to see that Bozo had taken a picture of us.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" Skeeter says and I look at her while growling dangerously.

"It's Orihara you bitch" I sneer at her and she and her partner ran out the room.

I sigh as push my hair back and of my face.

"Well that was unexpected Orihara" I turned to see the others looking at me in shock.

"Yeah but aren't I always Diggory?" I asked right back who just gave an amused look.

"I say good riddance, vat a rotten voman" Fleur says as most of the others in the room nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, wands out" Karkaroff said and we all took our wands out.

Olivander examined all our wands, first it was Viktor's, then Fleurs, then Cedrics and then mine.

"Ah 12 inches, ironwood and a dementor's bone Mr Orihara, I'd remember the wand I had nearly died to make anywhere" the man said and I rolled my eyes.

"Or you remember because I brought it a few weeks ago" I said with a questioning look.

"Well maybe but this wand is best for the dark arts with what it's made of and charms" the man said as he gives my wand back to me.

"Well anything else?" Olivander questions and I think about it.

If I use my stupid wand then I have a clear 7 years knowledge disadvantage, these three were 7th years with the knowledge of how to use their wands and numerous spells while I've only been here for a month.

"Um…do I have to use my wand?" I asked innocently and they turned to me as if I was stupid.

"Do you want to die?" Madam Maxime asked and I gave her a glare.

"I'm not asking if I should do the damn challenges bare handed without anything, that'd be suicide, I'm asking if I can bring a weapon, this one in particular" I said as I pat my sword bag on my back and the switch blade in my pocket.

"Why should you be allowed to bring a weapon exactly?" Karkaroff asked snobbishly and I glared at him.

"Because this little boy hasn't had seven years to train in magic, I've only been here around a month and I've only gotten my wand for a few weeks not to mention I'm three years too young for these stupid games" I state as I listed off the reasons.

"Plus I was forced into the games, isn't that right assclown?" I asked as I looked at Dumbledore who smiled yet I could tell there was a storm brewing inside.

"I agree. Mr Orihara should be able to take weapons he knows how to use" Dumbledore said.

I grin as I looked at anyone who'd disagree.

"May I take a look at your weapons Mr Orihara?" Olivander asked and I take the sword bad off my shoulder and take out the Katana and placed it in the man's hand. I also grab my switch blade and flick it open and placed it on the table.

"Scratch it old man and I'll kill you" I state and the man chuckles as he unsheathed the sword and looked at the blade.

"Wow, I must say the crafts man was impressive at making such a fine sword, Vibranium Steel alloy is what it's made of which is such a rare type of metal both blades are made of it, Mr Orihara who made it?" Asked Olivander in awe as he inspected the blades.

"Um…Papa gave it to me for my birthday, he said that he got it custom made from some blacksmith" I state as Olivander continued to look at the sword in wonder.

"What's so good about zat sword and its blade?" Question Viktor, confused.

"Well Viktor, it's just made out of Vibranium Steel alloy which I must say is a very rare type of metal, it is barely made into anything of large quantity with how little there is of it in the world but when it is made into something it's made to a powerful weapon" Olivander states.

"So, it is just somzhing rare" Fleur says.

"Well it's not just rare Miss Fleur, it is virtually indestructible as it is able to absorb the power from large and strong attacks by animals and other weapons and can repel from masses of energy such as lightning and spells itself and in the end it will not even leave a tiny scratch nor mark" Explained Olivander and even I had not known of this information so I sucked up all the info I could get.

"It absorbs all kinetic energy and transfers very little energy from each impact of another object the Katana meets meaning Mr Haru should not feel recoil or transferred impact from each blow or hit the sword or knife makes. It also can cut through almost anything. Now Mr Haru take care of this sword because if it breaks then it will be very hard to find the metal to help regain it" The man said as he gave both items back.

The others stared in awe at the weapon before both Fleur and Viktor bursted out complaining.

"No fair! If Haru gets such a strong object Zen how do ve stand a chance!?" Fleur whines.

"Zat weapon is too overpowering!" Viktor shouts at his headmaster who nodded.

"I agree with the two, the weapon is too powerful and too big of an advantage!" Madam Maxime states.

"Yes I second that!" Karkaroff states.

It looked like I was outnumbered and that I wasn't going to get a chance to use the sword when surprisingly Cedric came to my rescue.

"Actually no matter what it's made of it's still a sword" The hufflepuff said.

"Huh?" everyone except me and Cedric say.

"Well it's a sword yeah? All you do with it is just swing and stab, no matter how unbreakable it is you can't deny that you can't do much with it, although us wizards have wands which can do almost anything so why should we complain? Haru should be the one to complain" Cedric reasoned and I could snog the boy if I wasn't too tensed up and wasn't a boyfriend stealer as he was dating Cho Chang the ravenclaw.

The others realised this and gradually stopped complaining and looked smug.

"That is a very good point, Haru are you willing to fight with a sword instead of a wand?" Dumbledore asked and I nod determinedly.

"Then it's settled that Haru can use a weapon, now you can all go back to what you were doing. Actually I believe that it's almost lunch so why don't we head over to the great hall?" Dumbledore says and we all made our way over.

I walked next to Cedric and looked over to thank the boy.

"Thanks Cedric" I say and the Hufflepuff looked at me.

"For what?" Cedric Asked and I almost face palm at the naive boy.

"For helping me convince them to let me use my sword, now it'll be a lot easier to past the first task" I state and the boy's eyes widen.

"You know what the first task is?" The brunette hissed and I looked at him in confusion.

"Course, don't you?" I asked and thought of how dumb the question was when I thought of it.

The other two champions seemed to know what the task was and that's why they seemed so worried, Cedric didn't and that's why he seemed so nonchalant about it all. Fleur obviously found out from Madam Maxime and Viktor was obviously told by Karkaroff who seemed determined to win. Although I found out by pure luck and coincidence but if I hadn't gone out that night then I would have never known as I had no on one to tell me and so did Cedric.

"Dragons, dragons are our first task" I whisper and the hufflepuffs eyes grow even wider as we walk along the corridor with the other competitors.

"They're making us fight a dragon?" Cedric hissed back and I nod.

"Kind off, apparently we have to steal an egg from their nest, all I know is that we have to get past a mother dragon to get the egg. That's all I've got and I'm telling you for thanks in getting me to use my weapon" I state and the boy nods.

We near the entrance and I see Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Neville at the entrance and they looked as if they were arguing. Draco turns over and looks at us and his eyes brighten but darkens immediately as Cedric hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Haru, without you telling me I would have never known, Btw I'm the one who owes you a favour, getting your weapon in the game was just out of my pure heart, but anyway see you!" and Cedric walks in through the doors ignoring the 6 fourth years.

I look at them in confusion as they stare at each other with glares. Draco on the other hand was glaring daggers into Cedric's back for some reason but suddenly snapped his head over to me.

"Woah there guys, what's with the dirty looks and red faces, especially you Dragon" I said amused but all Draco does is glower even further.

"What was that about? You go snogging Diggory for answers about the first task?" Sneers Draco.

"Huh? No I already know what the first task is, I just told Cedric because he did something nice for me, besides he was the only one who didn't know, poor guy" I state as I gave a pitying look at the Hufflepuff who was seated at his table.

"Anyway what's this all about?" I asked and the six continued to glare at each other.

"We've made a little alliance that we won't fight for the year" Neville answers with a slight growl.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked amused even further by the display.

"To help you of course, we've decided to stop for this year to help get you through the Tri wizard competition darling" Pansy says.

"Seems like you don't need it though with Diggory hanging all over you" Draco sneers and I gave him an exasperated look.

"Where is this coming from? I have no interest what so ever in Cedric, he's just s friend, nothing more and nothing less" I say and Draco's face goes red in embarrassment. "Are you jealous?" I asked and the blonds face goes even redder than before.

Draco turns around and walks animatedly to the Slytherin table. "Come along Pansy, Blaise" he says and I grin.

"Oh you are? Why aren't you cute?" I state as I ran over to Draco's side.

"No I am not Orihara, now go to the golden trio who are waiting awkwardly for you" Draco says.

I smile and give him a hug from behind catching the blond off guard.

"Don't be jelly Dragon, now then see you three later" I said as I gave Draco a last squeeze and let go to go over to the Gryffindor table.

"I am not 'JELLY'" Draco shouts at me but reddens further as he notices the school looking at him.

"Don't fall for me too much, I love all my humans equally Dragon so don't get use to me pampering you like that" I call back and the blond rushes to his seat and buries his red face on Blaise's shoulder which made me ticked for some reason.

I walk over to the golden trio and sat and ate as they gave amused and confused looks.

"SO what's the first task?" Hermione questions.

A/N okay so some jealousy in this Chapter from Draco and a bit from Haru.

I hope you liked this chapter and review for another chapter! The first task will happen next chap so be ready!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, First task

HARU'S POV

It was time for the first task and I was nervous, I mean it's not every day you get to go up against a dragon. I was in the tent for the champions and I could tell that I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Fleur was fidgeting a lot and chatting to Madam Maxime in hushed whispers, Cedric was pacing around nervously will muttering somethings to himself, Viktor was sitting on a provided chair while crossing his arms with a determined face but I could tell he was nervous because of the worry in his eyes. I stood composed while I polished my katana with a cloth but in my head I was going through spells.

I was allowed to use my weapons but it didn't mean I couldn't use my wand as well. If worse came to worse then I'd use my weapon against the dragon. I may love humans but that didn't mean that I hated beasts or animals, in fact I love them just as much.

I knew that their scales would be impenetrable to normal spells but after a lot of digging I found some illusion spells. A disillusion spell that would make it seem like I was a human chameleon and a spell called Somnium which was an illusion spell that could be casted on any living creature by a frighting thought. But the somnium spell needed precise concentration and a clear mind and for me to be doing two spells at once requires a lot of strength mentally and emotionally.

"Ah the competitors, ready to begin?" Ludo bagman said as he came into the tent with a bag. Dumbledore followed closely behind and all four of us competitors stood. "Ladies first?" the man said as he held out the bag to Fleur who was as pale as an angel of the grave at the moment.

She stuck her hand in nervously and pulled out the common green welsh, only a smaller figure of the real thing. Fleur looked at Madam Maxime with a frightened look yet I gave an amused look. The dragon was probably the most easy to defeat. The figure had a number 2 around its neck and gave a burst of flames in Fleurs palm.

"Ah the common green welsh, good, good" Bagman states.

Next Viktor stepped up with confidence and pulled out a red dragon. It was the Chinese fireball and fire exploded from its mouth. Viktor did nothing as he stared at it with Karkaroff looking at it from behind. This dragon had a number three around its neck.

"Wow the Chinese fireball" Bagman said with mock surprise.

Next went Cedric and as he put his hand in and pulled out the Swedish short snout I internally cursed at my luck. Cedric stared at the beautiful blue dragon and blue flames shot out of its mouth. The dragon had a number one around its own neck.

"Beautiful, the Swedish short snout" Sounded Bagman but suddenly turned to me. "Mr Potter?"

"It's Orihara" I state with a sigh as I stuck my hand in and brought out the Hungarian Horntail.

'Well just my luck, oh well I knew I guess I knew this would happen' I thought with a sigh.

"Okay you'll be going fourth Mr Orihara, now when the horn blows then the first person will go out. Now any questions?" Bagman asked and nobody made a move to say anything so I did.

"Any rules with fighting these dragons?" I asked meekly and everyone looked at me.

"Well glad you asked Mr Orihara, There are just three rules. One do whatever it takes to just get the golden egg, two do not crack any of the other eggs in the nest because you will lose points and three, don't die. If that'll be all then we shall go" and Bagman and the Headmasters sauntered off. Dumbledore gave an anxious glance at me but left without a word.

"Oh I'm going to fail" Released Fleur as she sits down on her chair with a thud while rubbing her face once they were out.

"You? You got the easiest one!" both Viktor and Cedric shout at the girl and now their mask cracks as they both looked at each other in worry.

"Hey if anyone gets to complain it's me, but I'm not am I? So suck it up and just get through the damn dragons" I state as I all looked at them as if they were lower beings, it was something I copied Papa because he would always do it to all of his clients.

"Interrupting something are we?" I turned to see Draco and Neville walk into the tent. Draco was smirking while Neville looked on nervously.

"Oh hello Draco, Neville" I greet and both of them looked at all the competitors who seemed a mess at the moment. "Why are you two down here?" I asked the two.

"We came to wish you luck while the others saved us seats, although we only came for the others, it's not like I care" Draco said as he looked away blushing.

"Tsun! Tsun! Tsunder!" I shout at him with a grin. No one got the joke but laughed at the blondes red face.

"You're right, if Orihara is not scared Zen why should we?" Viktor states and the seventh years nodded.

"We can do this, we can do this" Cedric said as he chants it like a ritual.

I walked up to the hufflepuff and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Cedric, I know you'll do great" I said and the horn sounded.

Cedric gave a nervous look while as he gave one last glance around the tent. Both Fleur and Viktor came up to the hufflepuff. Fleur gave a kiss on the cheek while Viktor gave a pat on the shoulder and shook his hand in encouragement. After they were done the hufflepuff turned to me.

"What? Don't expect a kiss from me" I state with a laugh.

"Thanks Haru, without you I wouldn't have made it this far at all" Cedric said.

"Huh? Say that after you defeat the dragon idiot" I say with a laugh when the brunette suddenly pulls me into a hug. It was sudden and I did nothing until he let me go and went out of the tent.

I gave an amused look at the brunettes back as he left and turned to bot Draco and Neville to face palm.

"Really Draco if you're jealous again then please know tha-"

"I don't want to hear it, now don't go dying okay" The blonde said with a huff and twirled around gracefully and strutted out and away. But before he was out I shouted out to him.

"I won't, not yet anyways, I promise" and then the blond was gone.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Neville who just look as dumbfounded. He shrugged and left, following the slytherin out.

I turned back to the other two competitors who gave amused looks. Viktor gave a silly smile with a knowing look which was a first and Fleur looked like she would burst if she didn't squeal.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked and they opened their mouths. "Actually I don't want to know" I state as I turned and sat in a seat.

Time went on and soon both Fleur and Viktor were gone. Fleur with air kisses and Viktor with a nod. Roars and cheers came from outside while I just sat waiting. I waited in silence and blocked out the noises as much as I could as Viktor competed.

Finally at what felt like forever a loud horn sounded and I got up. I composed myself and breathed in and made my passive mask appear and walked out. The first thing I see is the crowd, hundreds of people staring and look at me and cheering their lungs out. I don't know where my friends are but I don't care as the next thing I see is the horntail sitting atop the rocks. It hadn't noticed me yet but had very much noticed the crowed and was roaring at it in agitation.

I immediately do the disillusion spell on myself and walk quietly and hid behind a boulder just in case. I stick out my wand from behind the boulder and concentrated, blocking out the noise of the confused cheers as they didn't know where I was. I blocked out of the useless commentating and concentrated in manifesting a Karura. It was an ancient beast from Japanese Hindu-Buddhist mythologies.

A beast with the body of a human yet head of a bird. They breathed fire and ate Dragons and serpents so it was the perfect creature to do an illusion of. I concentrated and eventually I was in the dragons mind and finally plagued it with the Karura's. As if it were surrounded by them.

The dragon grew agitated and started to roar at thin air to the people's eyes. Although It's mind was plagued with the illusion of it going to be eaten by the creature. I slowly approached from behind, still concentrating and pointing my wand at the dragon. The dragon stood at full length and began breathing fire around it but I held my concentration and made the Karura's multiply in its mind.

By now it was panicked and did whatever it took to get rid of the creatures to protect its eggs. It gave desperate roars as it was surrounded and I almost felt guilty and sorry for it. I was so close to getting to the nest when something collided into my chest full force.

I was thrown back at the force and once I crashed onto the rocks I knew that both illusions were over. I gasp in pain as my shirt was now no more and the spikes of the dragons tail that collided into me had pierce my chest and stomach in several areas. I was severely bleeding and judging from the crowd I looked worse too. I had minutes before I blacked out from the blood loss and died. So I shook of the pain and got up.

I drew out my katana from my sheath as my wand had been flung of somewhere. The mother dragon turned to face me and bared its teeth at me as if it was my fault which it was.

"Hello, I've come to take that golden egg" I state and the dragon growled a deep vibrating growl at me yet I ignored it and surveyed the area. "And I'll take it, whether you want me to or not" I said and charged in as the dragon did so too. She charged head first and just as we were about to make contact I side stepped, hopped onto a large boulder and jumped from it slicing its neck.

My cut barely sliced anything at all but I was only testing to see how strong its armour was. It was strong but not fully strong enough to with stand my attacks. I could go on and continue this until the dragon faints from exhaustion but that would take too long and I'd already be gone from blood lost.

I needed a better way so I searched through my mind for what to do.

'Come on, come on think! What would Papa do?' I thought as I tried to calm my thunderous heartbeat down. 'Papa would analyse their weaknesses and use it against them' I thought and looked at the dragon.

All of the dragon was covered in scales except for two parts. One with no armour at all and one that would have barely any. Suddenly I had a plan but if this goes wrong in any way then I'll be dead.

"COME ON YOU UGLY BEAST! COME AT ME YOU PATHETIC, FAT REPTILE!" I provoked it and I heard the crowd murmur in confusion. Although the dragon seemed angry enough and chased me around the arena. I ran in a circle and I knew that the beast would catch up eventually so suddenly to its surprise I turned and ran straight at it this time.

It ran at me and before it could bite my face off I slid down and under it and sliced a deep cut up from its neck to its lower belly. It roared in pain as blood spilled out but it wasn't enough.

"A SCAR FOR A SCAR DRAGON!" I shout and turn as it turned to me but as it did fire spilled out of its mouth and I barely dodged it as it burned my shoulder. I scream yet I stood my ground.

"Bloody hell" I said to myself in a ragged breathe as I stare at in the eyes.

I got my sword ready yet I also got my switch blade ready.

"I guess it really has come to this" I said and the dragon charged at me and I did too. We ran and this time as it thought I would slid or over move to the side I didn't and crouched down, I jumped. I raised my katana blade and its eyes widen as it realized what I was going to do. Fear flashed in its eyes and I felt my stomach clench and I stab it through its left eye all the way through its head so that the blade came out the other end. A mighty roar erupted and the dragon and it began to struggled weakly.

The crowd was silent as they stared on in shock. I looked at it in pity, I was not like Papa in all ways I was also like Daddy and like daddy I hated violence. The mother dragon whined in pain as its right eye looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't worry, I won't harm your eggs, I just need the fake one. I'm sorry but I have to do this" I whisper lightly and the dragon admitted defeat and in one more strike with my switch blade I stabbed though its other eye and the dragon became limp.

I felt ashamed but I had to do it or else I would have died. I pull out my two weapons which were now bloodied and I look up. I wobbled and staggered a bit as I looked at their faces.

The crowd was in shock and horror, even the judges were horrified by my actions and it looked like they were going to give low marks when I spoke out what Ludo bagman had said.

"One do whatever it takes to just get the golden egg" I say with little air as I walked to the egg and grabbed it from the nest.

"Two do not crack any of the other eggs in the nest because you will lose points" I state as I felt dizzy.

"And three, don't die" with that I fell down and I felt myself hit the hard rocks on the floor.

"HARU!" I heard my dragon scream out and then I was out like a light.

DRACO MALFOY'S POV

I watched as Haru fell to the ground. People began to shout and talk at what the boy who lived had done but I didn't care as I jumped of the seats which was metres in the air.

"DRACO!" "MALFOY" the others called but I ignored them as I ran to Haru who laid lifelessly on the ground.

I ran and sat by his side and carried him against my arms. I was scared and frightened that he might've been dead. I look at his pale face but I could see small faint breathes that were slowing down. I propped my head against his chest and heard a small thump that was slowing down fast. I see all the wounds and all the gashes on his chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stare.

"Don't you dare die on me Orihara, please don't" I begged silently when a person came up next to me. "How anyone could let a kid compete in these stupid games?! How?" I whisper when the person began ripping open the shirt.

"STOP DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I scream as I pulled Haru away from the hands and guarded his body with my own.

I look and see Severus looking at me with wide eyes, Dumbledore and the rest of the judges behind him.

"Mr Malfoy I suggest you let me look at him and levitate him to the infirmary tent before Mr Orihara dies" hissed Snape and I felt my eyes blur. I nod and the potions master takes out his wand and levitates him away.

I followed them as Severus walked away with a hurry. I could feel the eyes on me but I didn't care as I clasps my hand in Haru's hand. Finally we reach the infirmary tent and once inside I notice the other competitors in there being treated. Although none of their wounds were as bad as Haru's.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Severus then at the floating Haru and her eyes widen as she stared in shock at the damage.

"Set him down, dear please let go or else I can't treat him" she said and I let go as they set Haru down on one of the beds.

"Poppy I'll help" Severus said and she nods as they work together.

"What happened? How did Haru get so beaten up?" Asked the hufflepuff, Diggory.

I turn and stared at the horrified seventh years who saw the damage. Severus now gets rid of all the clothes on Haru except his boxers and what I see horrified me. Large gashes tore through this chest to his lower abdomen. His shoulder was burned to the brim as only red tissue was there.

I turned away to see even more horrified faces of the competitors.

"How?" Viktor and Fleur asked, a loss for words at what they saw.

"The Hungarian horntail did it of course" I said in a weak voice.

"I'll kill it, we'll kill it" Anger flared in Diggorys' eyes and the malice in his voice. All three had determined looks but I gave them a small smile.

"It's already dead" I state and they stare at me as if I was joking but they saw that I was telling the truth.

"He killed it, a scar for a scar" I quoted what Haru had said earlier and I felt myself let go and tears fall down my cheeks. I tried whipping them away in embarrassment but they just kept coming. I tried whipping them again and again but they were hot on my trail.

I felt arms wrap around me and I look up to see that Fleur had come and wrapped herself around me. She smiled a watery smile.

"He'll be alright Honey" she said in her French accent that was very light at the moment and I let myself go as I cry on the foreign girl that I hardly knew. "He promised, remember" she says and I sob loudly.

To think of my last words to him when he was alive was, 'don't die okay' was horrible.

'You promised idiot, you better keep it' I thought as I watched though my tears as they try and save Haru who was on the brink of death.

A/N okay so hope you guys like this chapter. Review for the next chapter! Did you guys like the fight scene or was it a bit over the top? Let me know and review! Was I making Draco a bit too over dramatic? But then again you'd think of the worst if a person you liked was attacked by a dragon and is not barely breathing.

Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay this chapter is really convenient to come out mere days before Christmas so I just want say EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE.**

 **thank you to all the reviewers and all the support this story has been getting and thank you to all the wonder people who read this story.**

 **Have a great Christmas as this chapter is my Christmas gift to you.**

12 chapter

HARU'S POV

"Goddamn these stupid scars" I say to myself as I look at myself in the mirror. My chest had long stiches from my torso to my shoulder. My right shoulder was wrapped in bandages and it had also turned out I had broken a rip too with my impact with the horntail's tail.

It's been 2 weeks since I had woken up in the infirmary bed and now I wasn't as sore anymore. I barely attended any classes since then and people would stay away from me, even more scared than before, after me killing the dragon.

I still remember all the arguing that happened when I woke up.

2 WEEKS AGO

"Ow" I groan as I opened my eyes and saw white.

I looked around and noticed that I was in the infirmary. I looked at myself as I see all the bandages. It hurt like hell when I moved and even when I didn't it still stung.

I then feel the warmth from my arm and look at it to see a mop of blond hair. It was Draco and the blond was sleeping soundly. I smiled a small smile when I noticed that on the chairs behind him 5 other figures on a couch that must've be transfigured, all asleep as well. I almost laugh as I see them.

Ron was sleeping on the end and was snoring his head off on one side of the couch. Hermione was next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder while cuddling. Pansy was next to Hermione on her opposite side. She slept soundly swatting at Neville who was on her other side who seemed to be sleep talking every second or so. What was extremely funny was the usually composed Blaise sleeping on all four of their laps, his head on Neville's while his feet were on Ron's. He was actually drooling on Neville as well while hugging Pansy's leg.

I couldn't stop the giggle escaping my mouth as I look at them but that was all it took to wake both Pansy and Draco.

"You're awake Orihara" both announce which woke up the others as well.

Blaise was flung off and onto the ground because Hermione had woken up, startled to be leaning on Ron who stirred at the sudden movement.

"Awe really Blaise?" Whined Neville as now there was a wet patch on Neville's trousers.

This time I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"GAHAHAHA! I'm sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep but that was hilarious!" I laugh and they all stare at me when Draco glared at me.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU ALMOST DIE LIKE THAT?" Draco screamed and I cover my ears.

"Ah! I think I'm deaf" I state with a grin.

Suddenly the doors of the infirmary opened and in came the other competitors and all the judges. The other three competitors looked relived when they saw me but the judges all had varying expression.

"Ah my boy, you're awake and fine?" Dumbledore asked and I gave him a passive look.

"I am, just sore" I state and that's when they got down to business.

"Haru, the dragon, why did you have to kill it?" Dumbledore asked and I gave an exasperated look.

"So you wanted me to die?" I asked deadpanned.

"No, no it's just that you shouldn't have killed the dragon" Dumbledore states.

"Why? Because you'll get more paper work? Because the ministry will go off at you? More trouble for you? Well if so then good" I sneer.

"It is against the rules to have killed the dragon!" Karkaroff says, putting his 2 cents into the conversation.

"Yes, points should be deducted" Barty Crouch states and I gave him a menacing look.

"What points did I get?" I asked slowly.

"40 points dear, you're equal first Vith dear Viktor here" Fleur answers as she points to the Bulgarian.

"Still Points should be deducted! This is preposterous! Viktor got deducted points from the lousy beast smashing its own eggs so when Mr Orihara killed his own dragon then he should be deducted points!" Argued Karkaroff.

"Actually no I shouldn't" I argued back.

"And why is that Mr Orihara?" Dumbledore asked with a glint of challenge in his eyes.

"Because zere vere no rules against killing dragons unlike breaking ze dragon's eggs as mention by Mr Bagman" Viktor surprisingly answered himself.

Karkaroff looked like he was betrayed while the others stared in shock at the Bulgarian who had voiced his own opinion.

"He's right, Haru had even asked the rules himself and Bagman had said no such rule of not killing the dragon, besides I'm sure it was Haru's last option to kill the beast so I believe his points shouldn't be deducted" Cedric said.

"I second Zat" Fleur states and all three looked determined.

All the headmasters and officials looked scandalised at this.

"Well if the competitors are alright with this then it should be fine then, I think" Crouch said with a confused look.

"Now all of us need to go and discuss some other things regarding the Yule ball" Dumbledore said as they move to leave I shouted out to them.

"WAIT! I have a question!" I call out and they all turn back to me.

I gave them my best innocent look even though they knew that I wasn't so innocent I still gave them a wounded puppy dog eyed look.

"Vat is it dear?" Madam Maxime asked politely.

"Well you see since the Yule ball is on Christmas I just wanted to ask permission if my parents could come for the occasion" I state and they all gave varying looks to this.

The females practically squealed, the boys were amused, Karkaroff gave a scoff but had a little smirk on his face, and the two official men gave pitying glances while Dumbledore gave no emotion.

"And why?" Bagman asked.

"Because I've never spent Christmas without them, no matter who I am, I am still a 14 year old and I want my parents to be at the ball. I want see them" I state.

"Can't you just fire call them?" Asked Dumbledore rudely and the others gave surprised looks at the reaction the man gave.

"Listen, I know you and Papa didn't really get off on the right foot but you haven't even met him yet" I state.

"Yes but I've seen what he can do, he injured two of my people with butter knives" Dumbledore states and I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Only for self-defence because you ordered them to do your dirty work and kidnap me from my home hence more the reason I want to see them and get this straightened out" I state my reason.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to retort when he noticed the glares he was getting from the others and sighed.

"Fine, they can floo over here on the day of the ball, just your parents" Dumbledore said as he gave up.

"Oh and just so you feel safe and don't have a butter knife up your arse, you may have more guards at the ball than necessary, maybe even invite the two kidnappers for a reunion with my parents" I state and the man gave a nasty look before he left with the others following behind him.

Once gone all that was left were us students and the champions.

"He really doesn't like you does he?" Cedric says and I smirk.

PRESENT TIME

I sighed at the memory and got properly dressed in my pyjamas. I wore them super tight and made sure to cover up any sign of the bandages and scars. Once done I made it to the fire place and took some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Izaya Orihara" I say and shove my head in.

SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA'S POV

I was seriously considering flying over to the U.K right now as it has been two weeks since we had gotten a fire call from Haru. Izaya was getting nervous and anxious as hell and the others felt uneasy but there was nothing we can do.

All we ever did was research the wizarding community while the flea gave me lessons on how to act calm and nice. It helped in the first few weeks but when Haru stopped calling Izaya's been giving crap lessons.

At the moment we waited for the usual call that would happen two weeks ago. Izaya was pacing back and forth and it was really starting to get to me.

"Flea can you stop, you're making me sick" I state with a glare and the raven turned to look at me.

"Well I am getting sick of waiting, I'm sick and tired and worried that our boy could be in a life and death situation!" Shouted Izaya as he glares at me when the flames suddenly flared.

"Well you shouldn't be sick anymore" Kida states and we turn to see Haru's face in the flames.

"Uh…Hullo" Haru said and I noticed he was beginning to have a British accent.

"HARU ORIHARA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY HAVE YOU NOT FIRE CALLED US IN TWO WEEKS!" screeched Izaya as he launches at the fire and I grab his shirt so that he doesn't dive in.

The boy gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um I've been a bit too exhausted to fire call you guys, you see here there is so much work, more than usual and if I want to catch up to 4th year level then I need to work four times as hard, usually I fall asleep studying on my desk" Laughed Haru but we could all tell that, that was not all.

"Haru…" Growled Izaya.

"Okay so two weeks ago you know I had my first task and I found out it was dragons" I gave an incredulous look at the boy.

"Dragons? You had to fight a dragon? AWESOME!" Kida shouts but gets swatted at by Anri and Mikado.

"Actually not awesome as I almost died trying to get the golden egg in its nest but don't worry I barely made it out alive and guess what, I killed it" Haru said and Izaya and I screech at this.

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" we shout.

"I'm fine! I just stayed in the infirmary for a week and for around half a week I could barely move but the good thing is I'm alive right? Besides I have something else to tell you guys" Haru says changing the topic. "Papa and Daddy you're given the green light to Floo here for the Yule ball" says Haru and that was quite good news.

"So we'll be able to see you in three weeks?" I asked and the boy nodded frantically.

"Hopefully you've perfected your calm and good boy self by then Daddy" Haru says with a smile and gave a look at Izaya.

"Yeah, we'll be ready by then I guess" I state and the raven grins.

"Well I've got to go now so see ya" Haru says.

"See ya" everyone says. "Good bye darling" Izaya says. "Bye kiddo" I said.

HARU'S POV NEXT MORNING

I felt a little better each morning and my scars healed a bit more each time I woke.

I woke up and with a sudden pop Twinky the house elf was in my room, on the floor ready to take my breakfast order.

"Good morning Twinky" I greet.

"Good morning master Haru" she greets bowing a bit before she was ready to take the order.

"Today I feel like some bacon and eggs with toast, oh and some orange juice" I say and the elf nods before popping away.

I sat up and got off my bed but not before looking at the golden egg on my bedside, sitting there tauntingly.

When I had been let out of the infirmary and had come to my room to see the egg I had rushed over to open it immediately. When I did I was met with horrible screeches and screams and had immediately slammed it back shut.

I didn't want to open it again and face the awful sound. I stared at it and sighed as I got up and went to the bathroom to shower and renew my bandages.

The day went smoothly and it wasn't until the afternoon that someone had knock on my door and disturbed me, not that I was doing anything special.

I opened the door to find the gang waiting for me, Pansy and Hermione seemed to be excited a lot.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" I asked as I was now in a set of new muggle clothes.

"Well, all 4th years and above are to make their way to the great hall for dance practice" Blaise said and I gave him a questioning look.

"For the ball" Neville added and I nod as I go out the door and close it.

"Well lets go then" I said and we all went.

"Oh I can't wait for the ball!" Squealed Pansy as she hugged Hermione's arm. Those two seem to get along now a days.

"Yes me too" Hermione said with a light smile and I thought of what she had said in the library when we apologised, what made her change her mind?

"I'm quite excited too but I say it might be a bit of a bore if it's like the boring balls I go to" Draco says as both Blaise and Neville nod.

"Maybe this year it'll get spiced up" I said as I think of the flea and monster of Ikebukuro coming here for this year.

"It's not like I'm going to get asked to go with anyone" Ron sighed.

"Don't be a girl Weasly and ask a girl, or a particular muggle born" Draco said as he gave a small side glance to Hermione.

"Do you guys have dates yet?" I asked and Pansy smiled as she fawned over her date.

"Theodore Nott is mine" Pansy said with a sigh.

"Huh? Thought you would have went with Blaise or Draco" I state.

"Would've but I need to see more men" Pansy says.

"I'm going with G-Ginny" Squeaked Neville and Ron gave a shocked look.

"WHAT!" the red head said angrily as he glared holes into Neville.

"I'm going with Tracy Davis" Blaise said.

"I'm going with Daphne Greengrass, she's not bad looking either" Draco said and I stopped to look at the blond.

"You've got someone?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, what? Did you want to go with me Orihara?" Laughed Draco and I felt like I slammed into the horntail's tail again.

"Pffft no why would I want to" I state as I continued to walk but inside I felt like killing the slytherin girl.

"Greengrass is pretty cute-"Neville was cut off.

"What do you mean cute? She's Hot!" both Blaise and Ron shout in unison.

"Yeah with a bad attitude, she's snobby and rude with an ego almost as big as Malfoys" Hermione states while she glared at Ron.

"I agree with everything Granger just said, Greengrass is not a pureblood girl to mess with, she'll dig her claws into you and seduce you Dray, why'd you have to agree to go with her!" Pansy whines.

"Oh don't worry, I know all about her but I only agreed to make myself look good, I have no interest with a girl like her but if it means getting jealous looks from all the guys there then I'm in although I haven't finalised that I'm going with her yet" Mused Draco.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well I told her that if a hotter and better girl asks me then I'd ditch her, she said it was fine because she could get any guy she wanted, confident bitch isn't she?" Draco said with a mocking smile when we made it to our destination.

As we entered the hall it was all different as now there were no tables and the chairs where on two sides. Boys to the left while girls sat to the right.

"Hurry! in!" McGonagall and Snape were there in the middle of the hall. McGonagall looked excited somewhat while Snape glared at everyone who stared at him.

"Oh it'll be hilarious to see Snape dance" Ron said and once everyone was sat down McGonagall started to explain but I wasn't really paying attention until Ron snorted.

"Mr Weasly, let's see you demonstrator with me" the witch said and Ron's face became red as he awkwardly stood up and went to McGonagall's side and old classical music started to play.

"Oh god this is hilarious" Whispered Draco as even Snape was amused as the red head danced with McGonagall. Ron even stepped on the transfigurations feet a few time and I couldn't help but give an airy laugh at this.

"Would you like to dance as well Mr Orihara?" Snape threatened and I looked at the man and took the challenge.

"Sure, why not I mean I can't refuse an offer from you Professor" I state as I stood up and the man looked startled at me accepting the offer. "Although I'll have to change the music because really?" I gave a questioning look to McGonagall who was amused and had stopped dancing with Ron.

I took out my wand and with a flick I changed the song to a more modern song. The song changed to Ariana Grande's song dangerous woman and the intro began to play. I walked up to Snape and grinned a Cheshire grin.

"Hope you know how to waltz sir" I said and the man took of the outer layer of his black robes and flung it off into the crowd.

"I'm leading" The man growled.

"Guess I'm the girl, no matter because I can do both male and female parts" I said with a smile and the man gave a passive look.

I started off and raised a hand into the air while giving a seductive look to the crowd. I flicked my tongue out suggestively at Draco in the crowd who became beetroot red while Snape came behind me and grabbed my shoulders before spinning me around to face him.

He looked at me and dipped me back a bit while raising his right hand into the air and I flung my left hand out to the crowd. I was lifted back up and walked out of his hands before swiping my hair back with my arm.

I notice that everyone's eyes were on us, some might have even been turned on. I grinned a playful grin before sticking my hand out in a right angle position, right hand up when Snape came up behind me and grabbed my left hand and spun me outwards to his left. I grabbed his forearm and pushed him forward into a graceful spin.

Now we were at arm's length before Snape pulled me in and grabbed both my arms, swiftly putting them up and down and grabbing my waist and dipping me down slowly and seductively.

"Sir, this should be illegal" I say quietly as I face the man back up right but the man spun me out to his right letting go to spin as well and reconnecting our hands with a swift move.

He spun me back to him and grabbed me waist and I gracefully flung my hands up while lifting my right leg up in a right position angle.

"You asked for it" Snape whispered in my ear, deadpanned before spinning me to face him while grabbing my hair.

It was a little too close for student and teacher but I didn't give a crap at the moment.

He quickly dipped me back and up before letting us go. We both did a little spin yet facing each other at the end of it while spreading our arms. I then held out my right then left arm to him and he came to me as if he was a magnet and he grabbed me by one arm around the waist, the other arm stuck out the opposite end. I did the same only I grabbed him by the neck.

He led me around the room until he came back to my arms and grabbed my outright hand with his hand that was stuck out. We came to a stop and I kicked my left leg out higher than any normal boy would dare.

Severus spun me back and forth before grabbing my lower waist, bouncing me upwards and his breath seemed to be right next to me.

"Not bad Orihara" The man said and I could feel the small smile.

I walked out and he brings me back into his embrace before we go back to waltzing around the room, hand in hand. Spinning around the room and dipping me, it was actually fun. Then before I knew it the man spun me in one arm one last time, bringing me to an abrupt stop so that my body was facing away from his body. He uses his hand to grab my chin and he brings my face to the side to meet his gaze and I grabbed his neck with my left hand.

The song ended and I couldn't help but grin as I breathe hard and I could feel the potions master breathe on my neck.

He spun me out and I was out of his embrace. I look at everyone in the room and they were all shocked. Either with my seduction and talent or that their potions master could dance or both I didn't know.

Snape and I bowed at each other and I smiled at him.

"Not bad, not bad at all Severus" I say with a cheeky smile.

"You too Haru" Smirked the potions master.

Then everyone began to clap and cheer and I went back to sit next to Ron and Draco. Ron looked amazed while Draco had a calculating look.

"Damn mate, didn't know you could dance" Ron said as he slapped my back.

"Dragon you okay? Not jealous are you?" I asked and the blond looks at me.

"No I'm not, I'm just trying to think of the last time Severus ever smiled or had fun. That was good for him, Thanks Haru" Draco said and I nod.

"Where did you learn to dance like that Mr Orihara?" McGonagall inquired as she looked at me.

"Well besides my behaviour to dear old Dumbledore, my parents taught me etiquette and manners, they also taught me to dance" I state as I remember Papa and Daddy dance one night while teaching me when I was younger.

"They must be very talented, anyway partner up! And let's dance" McGonagall states clapping her hands and we got into pairs.

WEEKS LATER

I still haven't found a partner yet that was just right for me, all the girls who asked me when I had finished that dance with Snape just weren't right for me. At the moment I was wondering around the halls as most were in class. I stared out the window when a voice spoke out beside me.

"Beautiful isn't it? The view?" I turned to see a blond haired girl wearing very large glasses, radish earrings and a ravenclaw tie.

"Hi I'm-" "Haru Heiwajima Orihara, I know but then again who doesn't" The girl spoke as if she was far away.

"Well you know my name but I don't know yours to fit such a beautiful face" I say with a flirtatious smile. The girl flushed a bit.

"Luna Lovegood" she says and I nod.

"So what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"I have a free period but I'm searching for Nargles and Wackspurts" she said as she looked around into thin air, searching for these things.

"That's cool, what are they?" I asked.

"Creatures that infest people's hairs" the girl said and I nod. "You don't have any surprisingly" she adds and I gave her a smile.

"That's good that I don't" I say and she gave me a sad smile.

"You believe that they are real even if you can't see them?" she asked and I gave an airy laugh.

"Just because I can't see them it doesn't mean they don't exist" I state and she gave a small smile.

"You're the first to believe me, people would call me Looney behind my back because I believe and see these creatures. Even my best friend Ginny doesn't believe me" she said sadly.

I looked at the girl, she was interesting and there was an air of sadness and loneliness around her. She reminded me of myself when I was at school in Ikebukuro. Lonely and sad.

"Hey Luna, do you know how to dance?" I asked.

NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL.

Draco, Blaise, Ron and Neville thought it was a good idea to raid my room and prepare for the ball in my room like a bunch of girls that evening.

"So you going with Greengrass or are you going with someone else who's much better?" Neville asked and the blonde boy nodded.

"Someone else, Daphne chose to go with some Ravenclaw. You'll have to wait and see who my date is because I'm not telling" Draco said.

"Guess what, Lavender Brown asked me to go with her!" Ron said with a grin and I laugh at him.

"Good for you Weasley" Blaise state.

"So Haru, who's your date?" Draco asked.

"Wait and see, she's perfect and unique at the same time" I say with a smile and the blond pouted.

"So your Parents are coming?" Blaise asked and I nodded my head excitedly.

I had flew both Papa and Daddy earlier and they were getting ready to attend. I was really excited to see them in person again after months.

"Anyway they'll be flooing in soon by Dumbledore's fire place that he's leaving open, so they can pop in anytime. "Anyway we should get going, don't want to be late do we?" I said as I brushed my Black robes I had gotten, they were outlined with green and they fitted perfectly.

Both Draco and Blaise wore expensive clothing. Draco's Robes were Silver and blue while Blaise was a deep green. Neville wore a simple black and white suit like robes but Ron wore atrocious robes. They were hand me downs and can I just say they were horrible.

I had sent two wizarding robed home by owl two weeks ago to Papa and Daddy. So hopefully they had gotten them and were wearing them.

We all made our way out the room and down to the great hall. Once we got there we were already met with loads of people. It turned out that Pansy was already there and she looked wonderful in a strapless, deep purple dress. It looked good on her and she was talking to other slytherins and has hanging onto Theodore Nott when she caught sight of us.

"Ooh hello boys! You all look dashing!" Pansy said as she came over to us.

"You're beautiful Pansy too" I state and she blushes bashfully.

"Hey, where's Hermione?... Do you even know if she had a date?!" Ron asked worryingly.

"Hey, there she is…" Neville says and we turn to see Hermione walk down the steps in a beautiful Pink dress. She looked gorgeous and she smiled at us.

"Wow, Mione you look stunning" Blaise states as he looks up and down.

"Thank you Blaise" she says when a person came up behind us.

"The most beautiful girl in ze Vorld" we turned to see Viktor smiling at Hermione. He walked up to her and held out a hand which Hermione grabbed and the two went off to where the champions were supposed to go.

"Well I better go" I say and left, following the Bulgarian outback.

I then noticed I was being followed and turn to see Draco. "What brings you here?" I asked the blonde.

"My date" he said and Fleur who was in a long silk, baby blue/silver dress went up to Draco, grabbing his arm. "You look lovely" Draco complimented the half veela. Fleur smiled charmingly.

"Showed you mine, now who's your date?" Draco asked and I felt someone grab my arm.

"Me" I turned to see Luna who was dressed beautifully. She wore a blue dress with one strap that was sequinned at the top and flowed past her knees. Around her waiste was something that would be used later in the dance.

"Loon-I mean Luna?" asked Draco quite shock.

"Yeah" I say when McGonagall walked in and started to yell at us to get in position.

Viktor and Hermione were up first, then Fleur and Draco, Cedric and Cho and then me and Luna.

"You ready to show the world that you're more than Looney?" I asked the blonde who had a look of determination in her eyes.

"Yes" and with that we walked out and the crowd came into view. People gasped at who are dates were, the gasped at Hermione, Draco and me as they see us all.

We headed to the middle and the soft music began and we started to dance. I took the lead and led Luna around the hall. She danced elegantly, spinning around with grace. It was quite boring until the music started to drown out as others started to join.

I grin at Luna and she smiles a dreamy smile back as the elegant and old music was replaced with the song Unstoppable by Sia.

The others stopped dancing and stood dumbfounded by what happened but immediately shook their heads as they see me and Luna still dancing. Then I spun the girl out and grabbed the end of the roped edge of Luna's dress which unravelled her. I stood facing away from her but I knew the moves she was going to do.

She stood around two or three metres away and then our real dance began. Luna held out her right hand as if it was against glass and then slammed it into a fist and turned to face me. She continued to make gestures and movement with her hand in sync with the music as turned to face away from me as I start to turn back to her. I twisted the end of the rope so that it twisted into my waist as well as hers so that we were connected.

Suddenly as the piano began to play in the music she twirled with her hands in the air and the rope twirled back into her, pulling me with it I grabbed her under her arms and she fell backwards. I lifted her back up and lifted her into the air and her legs kick up all the way and until it met her body.

Luna, when we had practiced the dance surprised me with how flexible she was and at how her body could bend.

She landed on the ground and leaned forward a bit as she grasped her face with bother her hands and I covered her hands with mine before letting go fast. She lifted her left arm towards the back of my head while I used my right left arm to gently push her face to the left as well.

"You're doing great" I whisper.

We let our hands drop and I bring my right hand arm in front of her when she drops and I pick her up by the shoulder and shake her to the right. She flicks back up and dips backwards while her right arm grabbed my neck and I grabbed her waist. I use my right hand to bring her back up and then she leans forward and I walk around her, unravelling the sheets. We spin and there's a distance between us.

Luna suddenly runs away and then there are Metres around us but I use the rope tying us together to hold her back like a leash. She gives a dramatic look, flings her hand in the air and then runs back to me while I get the rope ready.

I speedily bring the rope up and behind and under her armpits and turn around before picking up the light girl and spin around. I could tell the crowd was amazed by the oohs and aahs.

I then bring Luna down to face me and we hold hands before both of us dipped back at the same time and crouched down and then we both spun back away from each other. Creating a distance before we ravelled back to each other. Luna stood as if she were to fly and I grabbed her from her right thigh and was, lifting her up as she went into s cuddling position. I lifted her up and then went the opposite way and she changed position again. I put her down and we both made the same pose before I dipped her back and unravelled from each other.

We then ran back to each other and both of us grabbed each other's waist before I slid her down to the floor. I left her there as I spun, unravelling us as she rolled as well on the floor. We were metres apart when she sat up I pulled on the rope and just as she was near enough she jumped and landed into my arms. I ran with her in my arms to the other side of the dance floor and put her down. She made gestures with her hands and I turn to face away from her and this time she dipped me backwards.

She takes a few steps away from me and I march up to her and grabbed her by the waist but she flings both hands off while flinging her hands up in the air before I grabbed her and lifted her onto my shoulder, spinning her over.

Luna grabbed her hair dramatically and lifted her hands up, enough so that I took the whole rope off of her easily when she bobbed down. I threw the rob away as I back up and as she went forward to only change directions and turn back to me and ran at full force, enough so I picked her up and she sat on my shoulders.

Smoothly as I turned around and held her arm securely as she fell down. I heard some gasps but Luna fell so that she turned and laid down on the floor. As she laid there I did a swift handstand over her, circled her while looking at the crowed and saw two familiar faces in the crowd watching. I grinned as I went back to Luna, grabbed both her hands to pick her up.

We connected forearms and then turned away from each other while doing some movements in time with the music. Then I grabbed Luna's hand, lifted out hands to the air before running away and then facing each other for the last jump and lift.

She walked towards me and jumped as I carried her by her thigh and her arms flung out just as the music ends.

As it does end I breathe in an out hard and so does Luna. The girl grabbed my face and I set her down as the people suddenly cheer and roar at us. People whistled and applauded us in awe. I grabbed Luna's hand and we both bowed to the crowd.

"I saw my parents can I-""Go Haru" she said and I left her side to run to a pair in the crowd and jumped onto them, enveloping them in a hug.

"PAPA! DADDY!" I shout.

IZAYA'S POV

Shizuo had perfected his act and at the moment we were getting dressed in the robes that Haru had sent us. They were cool and the Black and red were very my style. Shizuo wore Black and silver ones and they fitted him well too.

"Ready? Remember what I taught you Shizu Chan?" I asked and the monster grunted as I grabbed some floo Powder that had also came by owl.

"See ya, have fun" Shinra states as I threw it into the fire and called out Hogwarts.

Next thing I knew I had stumbled out of another fire place and coughing and wheezing. The blond followed in soon after.

"That was a horrible ride" Shizuo bites out and I gave him a look.

"Shizuo, Honey it's time to act as the good cop" I said and the blond gave a nasty look but soon put up an unreadable mask.

We walked out of the place that looked like an office and made our way to where the ball was supposed to be at.

As we walked we got a bit lost and it took as 15 minutes to find a large set of doors decorated.

"Let's go" I said and I opened them and we both slipped inside unnoticed as everyone's eyes seemed to be fixed on a couple dancing in the middle of the room. We pushed our way through to see who it was only to see my baby Haru.

I start to tear up as I see how much he had grown since the months I had seen him. He was dancing expertly with a petite blond girl and they were so entranced by the dance it didn't seem like their concentration wouldn't waver and it didn't.

"Don't cry Izaya" Hissed the blond and I slapped his chest.

"Can't I?" I asked and the blond looked away from my gaze with pink dusted on his cheeks.

The dance finally ended and both bowed as we all applauded for the two. Haru turned to ask the girl something and she nodded with a soft smile. Haru grinned before he bolted straight over here faster than I could see as the next thing I knew was that there was a body flung at me and arms wrapped around me.

"PAPA! DADDY!" called Haru as he buried his face into my neck.

I was shocked but I soon hugged the boy back, tightly and I feel as if I was going to cry when a voice interrupted or reunion.

"Ah so you must me Haru's adoptive father?" an elderly voice asked and we let go and stood. I turn to see Dumbledore flanked by two familiar faces. It was the two from the kidnapping and they looked very nervous.

I knew my eyes flashed dangerously as the two gulped yet held their composure.

"Yes, I am Haru's father, Izaya Orihara" I said with a smooth voice that held superiority to it.

"And who are you?" Dumbledore asked Shizuo with a grandfather mask.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, Haru's other father" Shizuo greeted politely with a stunning smile he perfected with my help.

"Haru was raised by the same sex couple?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes, got a problem?" I asked with a little threat.

"No not at all, just surprised. You see I'm also Gay" he said and now it was me who was caught by surprise. "It's common knowledge" the man said but judging by the faces of all the occupants in the room they spoke otherwise.

"Well aren't you the two I stabbed butter knives into? How are you after you left apparating and kidnapping my son like that?" I asked mockingly.

"Um…" the girl Tonks if I remember correctly said uncomfortably.

There was a thick air of awkwardness around and everyone just watched to see what happened.

"I'm sorry for his tone and stupidity, he meant how your wounds are? He's deeply sorry" Shizuo said stepping in as the calmer good cop.

"Oh they've healed, only scars we'll have forever" Kingsley said and I smile.

"Good" I say sadistically.

"Um…anyway, enjoy the party" Dumbledore said and I nodded.

"I'm really sorry for his salty attitude" Shizuo apologised again, now with a polite bow as he grabbed my head as well with his strength and shoved my head into a bow.

Once the three left I turned to Haru who was grinning at us.

"How are you? Have they been treating you properly?" I asked and Haru only nods with a grin.

"They have, don't be such a worry wart" Haru says when someone comes and slips and hand around Haru.

"Haru, what was that? Stealing the attention like that" said the taller brunette boy.

"Isn't he always like that?" out of the crowd came five other people.

"That was really cool though" the brunette girl in the pink dress said with a smile.

"So these are your parents you've been boasting about" the blond haired boy said as he came to Haru's side, eyeing the arm on Haru.

"Oh who are these dear?" I asked

"Huh? Oh these are Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Declour, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy" Haru looked at the blond boy and his eyes I could tell there was something different with him.

"Haru!" called out other voices and two other boys and a girl made their way to us.

"Omg that was awesome! Who knew looney could dance" The girl said.

"And that's Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini" Haru said and the dark skinned boy looked at us funnily.

H

ARU'S POV

"I know you two from somewhere" Blaise said as he looked at both my dads.

Daddy looked ready to panic but Papa jumped in.

"I do, do international work so maybe you've seen or heard my name somewhere so that's probably why" Papa said and Blaise nodded.

"Anyway why don't you kids go dance and do what you kids usually do at parties" Daddy said with a bright smile and all my friends blushed at him.

I looked at them longingly but they ushered me away to have fun and I did. I went to dance with the others as some band was now on stage rocking the crowd. We all danced and I even danced with Draco who laughed when I attempted to grind on him.

Finally after an hour I thought I'd take a breather and I went to go get a drink and Ron followed as he needed a breather from Lavender who had been grinding all over him. We went to the punch bowl when we noticed the Weasley twins snickering.

"What did you two do?" asked Ron as he noticed them.

"Spiked a bowl with fire whiskey" They said as they high-fives each other and looked at a particular punch bowl across the room. Suddenly both Papa and Daddy made their way to the punch bowl.

"Shit" The twins say as they looked at me.

"Come on, I think my parents can hold their liqueur I mean the drink can't be that bad?" I state and they laugh nervously.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Okay I didn't know they'd chug 19 cups!" I hissed as I spied on both men who were defiantly drunk at the moment.

"Wow" mused the twins as they look at both my parents who had their cheeks dusted pink and were wobbling as they walked.

"It's not as if they're going to do something embarrassing" Pansy says as the others had also found out. Suddenly both of them walked up to the stage and I almost barf as I see what they were going to do.

"Oh shit, they're about to sing" I said and I kind of got excited.

"Okay kids we're about to sing a song so be grateful you'll hear my beautiful voice" Daddy had lost all of his acting and grabbed the mike.

"Ya! Listen to my Shizu Chan!" Papa shouts and instrumental began to play.

It was the piano and then Daddy grabbed the mike and began to sing

 **In my cracked heart**

 **Your cold sighs**

Daddy sang in a deep voice that made some people stare with adoring eyes at his deep and mellow voice. Papa brings the mike to his face and sang.

Like a slowly withering flower

Fall onto my heart

Papa sings with a delicate voice and now they had the crowd as the music sped up a bit more.

 **This damn love, because of you**

 **I can't move even if I'm hurt**

 **Even if I die, it's only you**

Without you, tears fill up my heart

It's just black hell

To me, that's who you are

They sing and soon everyone was dancing along, even I had gotten up and went to dance as well.

"Dance with me Draco" I state and the blond laughs as he goes with me to the dance floor.

 **Don't leave me**

 **Don't leave me here**

 **Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me**

I really want you, I put my life on the line

Take me into the scattered light

To the end of the world na na na na na na

 **It's gonna be you** na na na na na na

 **It's gonna be you** na na na na na na

 **I can't let go**

 **he key of my fate that I gave to the sky**

 **It's in my hands again**

I swallow in a long sigh and burn up my soul

So I can have you

 **This damn love, because of you**

 **I can't quit even if I'm hurt**

 **Even if I die, it's only you**

Without you, I have no blood or tears

I become a dangerous shadow

To me, that's who you are

It seems as if they were singing their life story or about each other but at the moment I was having too much fun dancing.

 **Don't leave me**

 **Don't leave me here**

 **Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me**

I really want you, I put my life on the line

Take me into the scattered light

To the end of the world na na na na na na

 **It's gonna be you** na na na na na na

 **It's gonna be you** na na na na na na

I can't let go

 **I'll sacrifice myself to protect you**

 **I'll do it obviously**

 **I will make this crisis into an opportunity**

You are my best decision, nothing can stop me

Take me into the scattered light

To the end of the world na na na na na na

 **It's gonna be you** na na na na na na

 **It's gonna be you** na na na na na na

 **I can't let go**

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

And then the song ended and we all clapped and cheered for the two who were drunkenly leaning on each other.

"Okay since it's mother fucking Christmas lets sing a Christmas motherfucking song, sing along BRATS" Daddy swore aloud and the students all cheered him.

"Yeah! GO SHIZU CHAN!" Papa screamed.

 **LAST CHRISTMAS I GAVE YOU MY HEART!**

BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY! YOU GAVE IT AWAY!

And so that began the off key singing even though earlier they sang beautifully and all we did was join in and the teachers were too tired to stop the swearing. But hours later until it was passed midnight I passed out in exhaustion. But all I knew was that this was the best night of my life and probably the best Christmas.

A/N

Okay that was a long chapter.

The links below are the dances that Harry does because I can't choreograph a dance for shit

watch?v=1_fs975310o dance with Severus

watch?v=RUyAkiNmDQU Dance with Luna

watch?v=mJEHTdQoSsA Song Shizaya sang. Song by Kpop members.


	13. Chapter 13

The Egg

Harry potter x Durarara chp 13

A/N Okay so please don't kill me! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out but I've been having writers block. But here we are! This chapter is quite short so sorry!

Haru's pov

I woke up with a pounding headache. Maybe partying so hard should be illegal. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite of my bed and noticed it was 1 in the afternoon. I groaned as I rolled out the bed and landed head first on the floor.

"Why can't life be easier?" I groaned out as I slowly slid my way to the bathroom that was connected to the room. After getting in I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I looked like I was on drugs.

I decided to take a shower so I undressed, took out my contact lenses and hopped in. I basked in the hot warm water for what felt like eternity, I didn't want to leave the shower but my stomach instructed me to leave before I died of hunger.

I decided to dress in just a warm black sweater and jeans before there was a knock at my door. I rushed over to the door and threw it open to see Draco there, looking as carefree as ever in his school robes. Although for some reason his eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

"Haru?" He sounded confused and I was confused by this.

"Yes? What's wrong Dragon?" I asked and the male shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"Your eyes" it clicked and I laughed.

"I don't have my contacts on idiot" I laughed and he looked at me in even more confusion. "Contact lenses, they're a muggle thing, they help me see and the also change my eye colour" I sighed as walked back into my room.

"Muggles are weird" I caught Draco mutter under his breath and I couldn't help but smile.

"Even my parents?" I asked.

"Especially your parents" the blonde said straight forwardly. "I mean how could they chug down 19 glasses of spiked fire whiskey punch? And especially their vulgar singing and dancing" I gave an airy laugh.

"That's Izaya and Shizuo for ya" I state as I put on contacts in.

"That is…weird" Draco said as he watched me but didn't comment any further.

"So why are you here except to comment on how weird muggles are?" I asked when the blonde plopped a little box, wrapped in sliver and tied with a green bow, near me.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered and I turned to stare at him in shock.

"You got me something? But I don't have anything for you!" I state in worry as I buzzed around.

"Don't worry about it" the blonde smiled and I went to open the little box on to gasp at the beautiful silver locket with a silver snake intertwined on it. "I have one too" Draco said as he pulled out his one. "The mirrors on the inside are connected to each other so if we're far away we will always be able to talk to each other" the blond blushed.

I couldn't help but coo at the cute male and before I knew what I was doing I gave a quick peck to the check to the blonde. "Thank you Dragon, I love it" I said as I gave a wide smile.

The blonde seemed to be in a dazed trance before he broke out of it and turned as red as a weasley. "Come on, lests get to lunch" I said and he nodded as we walked side by side to the great hall. Well more like I skipped and pranced around while Dragon smiled as he walked after me.

As we reached the hall, people swarmed me. Something I was not use to in anyway, being the distant loner I am at school.

"Haru your parents were so cool!" "Haru you have to bring your parents along more often" I couldn't help but grimace at this. They didn't like me, they just thought my parents were impressive.

"Back off people" Growled Draco as he dragged me to the slytherin table who were all a lot calmer but some had amused looks on their face. As we sat and started to load our plates Blaise and Pansy plop down beside us.

"Have you figured out what the message with the golden egg is?" Asked Blaise and I just shook my head.

"The stupid thing isn't even anything I can hear, all it is, is ear piercing screeches" I sighed.

"Like another language that isn't suited for our ears?" Goyal asked from his seat. It was barely heard but I bolted up.

"GOYAL YOU STUPID GENIUS! I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" I shout as I looked at him in glee only to redden at the stares I got from everyone else. I sat back down and shovelled down food down my throat to hide my burning face.

"No thank you Orihara" Goyal says, blush on his face.

"Wait so is he a genius or idiot?" Pansy questions.

"The screeches are probably a different language, most likely another creature since no human would sound like that, I need to get to the library!-" "Not yet you don't!" Draco pulled me back down to my seat before I could bolt.

"Get a decent meal and then go" He gave me a glare to say that if I didn't do as told I'd get an earful.

"Okay mother" I patronise the other before eating.

Once done I was reluctantly allowed to leave and go swim in the library for information.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would because only after 2hrs I found what creature it was.

"Mermaids" I breathe out in glee and read the information once more. "Mermish is a curious language that is specifically adapted for use underwater. When underwater it sounds much like English, or perhaps even like any other language. However, out of water the language changes to a screeching, harsh and raspy sound" I grinned in glee but then thought of another problem. My bathtub wasn't big enough for this…adventure.

"Guess you found out the clue" I turned to see Cedric grinning at me. "I was going to come and tell you since I found out last night" the hufflepuff said.

"Oh thanks Cedric" I thanked yet he looked at me curiously. "I don't know how to find out the answer, my bathtub isn't big enough to be used as an underwater excursion" I state and he laughed.

"Will prefects bathroom do?" I gaped at the brunette.

"Shut up" I said and Cedric looked surprised. "Shut UP!" I jumped up and tackle hugged him.

"I didn't say anything…." He stated in confusion.

"So you'll let me use the prefects bathroom?" I asked eagerly and he nodded.

"YUS! I was seriously considering if I wanted to dive off into the lake" we both laughed at this.

"Come in an hour and you can use the bathroom" Cedric says as he goes off, leaving me behind.

1HR LATER

After getting lost a few times I finally mage to find the prefects bathroom and Cedric was waiting outside for me.

"Hey Haru, take as long as you need and actually take a bath if you need to" Cedric states as he says the door opens for me to go in.

Once the door closes I put the golden egg down and strip. Once done I grab the egg and immediately dive in, getting myself wet before taking in a big breathe of air and opening before diving underwater.

I almost gasped as I hear the mesmerising singing of mermaids.

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

Once it ended I headed back up to the surface and gasped for air. What did all that mean? The first two lines obviously meant that the next challenge would be underwater but what would I be searching for? Something valuable? 'Well there was nothing of valuable to me except for Papa and Daddy's gifts' I thought of the sword and dagger in my room being taken was unsettling.

I took a bath quickly as I didn't want to keep Cedric waiting too long for me. Once dry and redressed I grab the egg and my towel before upping and leaving.

"Thanks Ced!" I call as the hufflepuff waves me goodbye.

As I ran back to my room I jumped straight onto the bed. I had gotten my clue but now I'm more confused than ever. Well at least I have one part figured out, I needed something to help me breathe underwater for an hour at the very least.

Well….I'll research about it in the morning.

MORNING HERMIONE'S POV

"HERMIONE!" Haru came bounding into the great hall with a large grin.

"Haru! Quieten down!" I hushed but blushed at the smile and bright red eyes that brimmed with happiness.

"Are you free today?" Haru asked like an impatient puppy.

"Um…yeah I am-" "Meet me in the library as soon as you can" and then the boy was out the hall.

"What was that about" Ron asked as Ginny and Neville laughed at the retreating form.

I shrugged and looked over at the slytherins who all had confused faces as well. Most of the hall were wary and confused at boy who lived that was usually bloodthirsty being so happy. I scanned everyone's face and noticed Cedric diggory smiling knowingly.

AN HOUR LATER

I made my way to the library when I noticed someone following me. I turned to face the blonde with a knowing look.

"Harry?" I asked and the slytherin looked away with a huff and nod. "You don't need to walk back there, I won't bite" 'anymore' was left hanging in the air. We both knew that we wouldn't be this…nice to each other if it weren't for Haru.

I continued to walk while the slytherin was a step in front of me now.

"So you like Haru?" I asked cheekily and the pure blooded blonde tripped over air and choked before looking back at me with a shocked and scandalized face.

"Pfft no! Why would I like him?!" he bursts out as he blushed before walking on, trying to compose himself.

"Awe please, you can't lie about the faces you make at him and the way you get jealous when he's around Cedric and your outburst during the first task" I state and he scoffed. "I'm serious Malfoy, besides he likes you too" that made Draco falter a bit but continue walking, slowing down so we walked side by side.

"He does?" he inquired and I nodded.

"He seems a bit thick headed and I don't think he realises yet but I believe he likes you unknowingly" I state and he thought on what I said. We finally make it to the library and made our way to where Haru was, his face deep in books of plants?

"'Mione! Oh Dragon you're here too" he grinned at the blonde who flushed a little.

"Course, I heard your announcement to the mu-Granger and I thought I'd tag along and see if I could help in whatever your problem is" he says smoothly and Haru smiled.

"I know what the second task is"

END CHAPTER

Sorry this chapter was so short! But more will come soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Durarara X Harry potter chp 14

Harry's pov

It was the day of the 2nd task already. Myself, Hermione and Draco were looking for ways to breathe underwater before dear old Neville came along with Gillyweed.

As I waited on the peer I looked around. I could see everyone cheering but I didn't see one face in particular. Maybe he was just late? Maybe perfect pureblood Draco had slept in?

"Good luck Kid" Fleur says with a smile. Viktor nodded at us all with a small smirk while Cedric grinned at us all.

"Think you'll win Cedric?" I asked.

"Course, us Hufflepuff's can find anything, in water or not" I laugh at this when Barty crouch made the announcement to get ready.

We all got ready but waited as it was in order of points. I went first, scoffing down the sea weed down before diving. I had researched what would happen but I wasn't prepared to be suffocated by both water and air at the same time. I could feel my neck morph into gills and hands and legs become webbed and after a few more seconds I was breathing. I look around in the water before swimming around trying to find the mermaids.

I swam through long seaweed, making sure I didn't touch too much. I had researched what was in the lake and I didn't want to encounter any of the creatures, especially the squid. The first thing I notice was a beautiful voice, the voices of the Mer people. I decided to swim towards it, going through seaweed to try and find their home.

I didn't know how long it was until I see Viktor speed of in the distances, with a shark head and everything.

I decided to follow the elder since he seemed to know what he was doing. As I followed subtly behind I was suddenly bombarded with a spell. I swim out the way as the spell zoomed passed me and making an impact onto the rocks behind me. It exploded and I snap my head back at the attack.

"Trying to kill me Viktor?" I ask. The said male just grinned, his pointy sharp teeth making him even more menacing.

"Think I wouldn't know you were following?" he asked, although it wasn't clear in the water I got what he said. I take out my wand and then we were in a duel. Spells exploded and were shot at each other. As we face each other I notice a figure trying to slip by in the seaweed. Viktor must've noticed too because he fired a spell the same moment as I sent a stupefy. I didn't know many spells so I didn't have a wide variety of spell knowledge to choose from.

The figure yelped as he dodged out the way of both spell. Cedric frowned at us both and I laugh as Viktor drew his wand up to say another spell when an Expellirmus hit his side.

Viktor's wand flew to Fleur's hand and she smiled at the Bulgarian seeker.

"Viktor stop being so mean" Fleur's voice rang out and she kept up a brave smile but she looked to be tired. Her strained and stiff movements proved my point.

"Fleur" Growled out Viktor.

"If you want a fight then do it fairly" Fleur sent Victors wand back but this time all of us were prepared as we began to fight. I let the 3 elders fight each other as I subtly try and slip away. Soon I was gone and was making my way to the mermaid's.

I soon find what I'm looking for only to gape at the sight of 4 students tied under water.

Cho Chang for Cedric, Fleur's sister, Hermione for Viktor and Draco for me. I gape at the sight of the blonde who looked at peace underwater. I snapped out of my day dreaming and went to grab Draco. I then notice the Mermaids around us, they looked a lot less beautiful in person but all the more exotic.

As I cut Draco off I turn to speed back to the docks when Cedric came swimming in.

"Where is Fleur?" I asked as I put up my free hand in peace.

"She didn't make it" Cedric says with a sympathetic face. I gape as Cedric just untied Cho and left. I look back at the last girl that just stayed there.

Suddenly Viktor sped past me, snatched Hermione and left in an instant. It was quick and barely even a minute of reconsidering what would happen to the last girl.

What would happen to her? No one was coming for her. I swam back to untie her when two mermaid guards swam in front of me. Bearing their sharp teeth.

"One only" they hissed as they pointed their very sharp looking spears at me.

"Uh okay" I say as I back up away. I made it look like I was swimming away and I waited until the mermaids snorted and swam off a bit before I made a break for it and grabbed the blonde girl and swam. I could hear the angry hisses after me as I swim, dodging a few weapons that were thrown at me but I knew I wasn't going to make it, not without gaining a few new scars.

I made it to where I knew the starting line was going to be or at least near the same area.

I shove the two upwards, shoving them above the water when something grabbed my legs. Grindylows? I think they were called.

I turn back and cast a few exploding spells at the Grindylows who fled and Mer people which seemed to anger them even more. "BOMBARDA!" I shout as the spell didn't hit the Mer people but the wall behind it, causing rocks to fall to the surface.

The Mer people stopped and spoke to each other in hurried words, as if they were worried about something. Suddenly a grumble was heard and out of nowhere an angry giant squid came into sight, clearly angry from being woken.

"Shit" I curse as I try and swim upwards when a tentacle shot out and wrapped around my legs and dragged me down. The Mer people were scattered now and were swimming away as fast as they could. But my attention was on the beady eyes staring at me menacingly.

"Sorry?" I say to which the squid growled, if squids could do that. I shoot a spell at the beast but it did nothing but angry the squid. I was thrown around by the tentacle and I had just about had enough of this abuse before shoving my wand back into my holster and summoning my katana from my magical invisible bag. I unsheathed it and swung it around, cutting another tentacle before managing to cut the one I was being held back with. The squid screamed in utter pain and it retreated into the depths of the lake whilst I swam upwards, feeling the gillyweed wear off as I break through the surface. Gasping for air I look around and see a boat approach me.

I grin at the people as they gape at me. I knew I was looking really bad but honestly I didn't feel too bad. I climb onto the boat and the people on the boat gape as they look at my feet, one was still wrapped with a giant tentacle.

"Ew" I say as I pry it off slowly, the boat made its way to the peer and before I even get off I was clomped into a hug. It was Hermione, she was wrapped in a warm blanket, clothes and hair wet as she cried into my shoulder.

"You idiot!" she cried and I patted her back awkwardly. She finally let me go and I step off the boat only to be hugged yet again only by Fleur who was sobbing and thanking me for saving her sister. After that I was given a towel to keep warm and dry myself with. I look around and see Draco who had a towel wrapped around his shoulders, exposing his wet white shirt, black outer robe gone and forgotten his chest clearly seen underneath. His perfect blonde hair was dripping with water and his blue grey eyes shone in the light.

"Orihara" Draco says, looking straight back and I felt my breath get caught. How could such an angel be right here in front of me? "I was your most precious person?" Draco asked in a bit of shock.

I nod at this, still not finding a way to talk yet when the blonde approached and stood face to face to me. I stared in quiet before a small warm kiss was pressed onto my cheek. The blonde parted and his face was tinted red.

"That's quite flattering oh chosen one" he says with a shy and playful nudge. I open my mouth to ask what the kiss was about when the judge's voice rang in. everyone turned to watch and listen but I just stared at the blonde, watching as a drop of water ran down his jaw and neck. I felt my face grow a bit hotter from this and turned away when cheers were heard.

"Equal first! Nice job Haru" cheers Draco as he turns to me with a graceful smile. I look at the scores shown. I was equal first with Cedric, Viktor was second and Fleur was last, not that she looked like she cared in the slightest.

"Nice" I state as I fling an arm around Draco. "The next task isn't until the 24th of June right? I can take a long and relaxing break?" I asked.

"Well considering you took on the giant squid I guess you deserve one, we do have a break for two weeks" Hums Draco.

"Holiday? You think good old Dumbledore will allow me back to Japan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not without a guard he won't. Besides I think you should stay, you don't know when death eaters or bad wizards could strike" Draco states firmly.

"Why don't you come to Japan with me then?" "Eh?" the blonde looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, you, and the others if they're allowed to. Let's go ask them now! And if you guys are allowed then I'll be able to go back" I state, grinning when I noticed Draco's surprise sober up quickly, turning into a quick frown before becoming mutual.

"Sure, I'm sure my parents will allow me to go to Japan" he states with a nod. "Great!" I say but I swear I could see slight disappointment in his eyes.

"But first, the infirmary" Draco states as he looks at my state. I nod, complying with the blonde as I go to with him to madam Pomphrey.

EASTER HOLIDAYS START Draco's pov

I waited with my luggage in Dumbledore's office with Granger, Weasley, Parkinson and Zabini. Longbottom couldn't come due to his grandma being pissy. We all waited for the main guest of honour when finally both Haru and Dumbledore made their way into the room. Haru looked very annoyed whilst Dumbledore rambled on about things.

"Please stay safe Haru" Dumbledore finally states.

"Yeah, yeah I got it the first time round now stop being such an old bugger and let us go now. My dads are expecting me with my friends" Haru grabs some floo powder and turns to all of us.

"Just say the address I say" he states as he turns back to the fireplace and shouts out a very muggle like address. We all go in one by one afterwards, calling out the address and flooing to the place which Haru lives at.

As I was the last to arrive with all my things I made sure to quickly survey the place. It wasn't small per say but it wasn't large like the Malfoy mansion either but that was probably because the place was an apartment and not an actual house.

"You all here?" Izaya Orihara I noticed asks with a smile that looked quite creepy when you see it under normal conditions rather than a party.

"Yep" Haru says as he scans over us.

"Cool, so since we have limited place I have 2 extra rooms so you can all pair up, one of you can share a room with Haru" Izaya states and the next second Haru's hand is wrapped around my arm.

"Draco can room with me" Haru states. "Come on guys, I'll lead you to your rooms" as the raven dragged us to the rooms. Pansy and Granger roomed together while Weasley and Blaise shared a room.

As I enter Haru's room the first thing I notice wasn't the neat room that had only black and green colours or how there were only pictures of Haru and his two dads, no other photos of kids his age. All I spotted at first was the large king bed in the middle of the room with two animal stuffed toys.

"Uh…" I look over to Haru who sat on the bed.

"What? Not to your pureblood standards?" Haru asked mockingly.

"Um…There is only one bed…" I state.

"Yeah? So? We'll share" Haru states as he rolls his eyes, as if he'd been through this countless times. I felt my face grow hot a bit so I turned around and settle my suit case down. "Here, I'll create some space in the closet" Haru says as he opens the closet and moves some of his clothes down. I notice that while he had a normal amount of clothes, he didn't harbour a large variety, mainly going for shades of grey, black, white and the occasional blues and greens.

I nod as I start unfolding the clothes and putting them away. I didn't bring many things since I didn't have a lot of muggle clothes, I had only brought outfits that wouldn't make me stand out too much.

"Have anything on your mind that you want to do?" I ask Haru as I sort through the shirts.

"Perhaps take you muggle shopping" Hummed Haru as he appeared from behind and leaned his head onto my shoulder. I stiffened at the movements as I felt the warm breaths on my neck. "You have your exchanged money from gringrotts?" Haru asked and I nod.

"Cool, because we've got a long holidays a head of us" he whispers in my ear making my spine shiver as he wraps his arms around me. I react before I could stop myself as I spin around and kicked him in the stomach full force. Next minute Haru was on the ground groaning in pain.

"H-Haru! I'm so sorry!" I yelp as I rush to his side while the other just laughs weakly.

"You are really strong for someone as slender as you" I help the raven up before letting go again, letting him fall as I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? You aren't all that better Orihara and you're only an inch or two taller" I growl.

"Geez Dragon, I didn't mean any offence, it's not like I'm telling you that you'd be the bottom or something" Laughed Haru which ended with a yelp of pain as I walk over him to exit the room.

I leave the raven in his room as I walk down the hall to the dining room since it was around lunch now.

"Dray?" Pansy called and I turn to see both her and Granger were looking at me from their room door that was open. "What happened? Is Haru alright?" Granger asks as she looks back to the closed room down the hall.

"Nothing and he should be alive" I state when I felt another chill down my neck.

"My son doesn't have a filter for his mouth, don't let what he says get to you" I turn to see Izaya Orihara staring at me with a smile, his Red eyes stare me down and I can't tell if it's the things Haru told me that muggles use or natural eye colours.

"Y-you heard?" I ask in shock.

"Course I did, it's my house, I hear and see everything" Smiles Izaya and this time I felt my blood freeze a little.

"Izaya, stop it you're scaring him" a hand swatted at Izaya's head to which he dodged out the way.

I then notice the blonde haired male behind Izaya, Shizuo Hewajima stood lazily as with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Lunch is ready kids" He announces, Pansy, granger and I nod under the hard look and left in a hurry.

When those two weren't drunk or in the presence of their son they were quite intimidating, even more so than Lucius which is quite a feat.

These holidays were going to be interesting, that was for sure.

END CHAPTER.

Yeah I don't really like this chapter but I kept rewriting it and this is the final product.

Sorry for the wait!

Leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

Durarara x Harry potter chp 15

Disclaimer I don't own any characters!

Also this chapter is mainly a comedic filler so sorry! But don't worry more action will come soon!

 **Draco's pov**

Lunch was pretty awkward between me and Haru. He wouldn't even turn to look at me and if he accidentally caught my eye he would frown and turn away from me. I sat next to Blaise and Izaya which was pretty unfortunate since the man would give me really creepy looks.

"So which Hogwarts houses are you 5 in?" Asked Izaya with a grin as he ate.

"House?" Shizuo asked in confusion.

"Oh well Hogwarts has 4 houses that are the living and learning communities for its students. Each year's group of students in the same house shares the same dormitory and many classes. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various activities. The house with the most points wins the House Cup. The houses are Ravenclaw, the house for the wise and intellectual with an Eagle emblem. Hufflepuff the house for those who are loyal to the core, a badger emblem. Then there is Gryffindor the house for those who are brave and daring with a lion emblem. Lastly is Slytherin the house for the cunning and ambitious who has a snake for an emblem" Granger rants and the blonde male looked clearly looks shaken up at the amount of information he was given.

"What house do you think you'd be in Mr Heiwajima?" Pansy asks.

"Just call me Shizuo okay kid? And well I guess Hufflepuff sounds pretty good" Shizuo says and Blaise and Weasley spit out their food.

"REALLY?" Both males state.

"Well yeah, what's so bad about Hufflepuff's?" Shizuo retorts as he defends the house he chose.

"Well Hufflepuff is just the house that the students who don't have the other three houses qualities gets fitted into. Besides Hufflepuffs aren't all that good at many things" Blaise states to which I disagreed with.

"Which is why Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts house champion" Haru states with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah Cedric is a Hufflepuff but he's…" Weasley trails off as he didn't have anything to defend his argument.

"But nothing, Diggory is a loyal, trustworthy, smart, strong and very good man. He deserves his place as Hogwarts champion, Hufflepuff or not" I state.

"Oh shut It Malfoy! Don't act like you think highly of Hufflepuffs. You've bullied them before" Weasley states and I stare over the red head nonchalantly.

"I never said Hufflepuff's were the best, too clingy and expects too much in a relationship and I don't deny the accusation" I state as I sip my drink. "But I usually stick to pestering and angering Gryffindor's, you lot are much more fun at getting a rise out of" I state with a smirk of my own.

"Oh I like you kid" Izaya states with a grin and I didn't know if that was a good thing of not.

"What about you Izaya, what house do you think you'd get into?" Granger asks.

"Hmm have to go Slytherin" and I nod approvingly at the man.

"The house of the snakes?" "Watch your tongue Weasley" I state as I glare at the boy who backed off.

"Cunning and ambitions sounds like my type" the man smirked.

"Pansy, Blaise and I are all slytherins" I state and the man nods in approval at us.

"Ron and I are Gryffindor's" Hermione states with a smile but said no more.

"Well anyway Izaya can take you out tomorrow, I have work to get to and I've already missed too many days because of certain kids getting kidnapped" Shizuo says as Haru gave a smirk identical to Izaya's which was scary.

"Today we should kick off the afternoon with binge watching classic muggle movies" Haru announces and I quirk an eyebrow.

"What are movies?" Pansy asks and Haru and Izaya gasp in offence while even Shizuo looked a bit shocked.

"Your community has movie pictures yet not movies! Geez's even Japan's magical community is much more advanced" Izaya says as he stands. "Tonight, I'll let you lot stay up and watch the best movies in all of Muggle history!"

 **HOURS LATER.**

We had watched over who knows how many movies, from old classics to cartoons. From mystery to horror to romance.

I was unluckily squashed on the couch besides Haru and Izaya. We were currently watching the Lion King and never will I admit to anyone after this that I cried when Mufasa died. If anyone brings it up will cast the killing curse on them. Little did I notice that I was leaning into Haru as I scooted away from Izaya? It's not that the man was horrible but there was this sense of wariness, I had heard he had injured two auroras with kitchen utensils.

By the end I was leaning into Haru's shoulder and his arm had made its way behind around my shoulders. As the credits rolled Izaya stood and clapped his hands.

"Okay off to bed little ones, if I catch you lot still up doing 'things'" he gave a smirk and look towards me at this. "Then there will be punishment" and we all stood to leave. I notice the accomplished look Izaya had and Shizuo rolling his eyes as he sighed, making his way to leave to his apartment.

"Come on, don't want to be on your dad's bad side" I say and Haru nods as we get up to go to his room. We get ready for bed in the span of 15 minutes and once I'm lying on one side of Haru's bed is my heart pumping hard. Haru soon closes the light and gets into the bed, lying on the other side.

"H-Haru" I hiss out as I bit my lip, waiting for a response.

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask meekly as the male did have the right to be mad.

"…No" he says with a yawn as I feel him turn in the bed to face my back. "As much as I want to I can't stay mad at my dragon" he releases a sigh. "Besides, I might've overreacted a bit" and this time I turned around to see Haru's face.

I feel my breath get caught in my throat as I stare. The window to Haru's room was only covered with thin white curtains and it was cracked open letting gentle breezes in. The moon light shone brightly and it highlighted the other male beautifully.

His green eyes glistened, his face was tinted red in embarrassment. Even his ears were pink. His hair was messy and sprawled over his pillow and his lips were pursed together in a small pout.

"I should be saying sorry" he says and I felt my heart flutter, and a Malfoy's heart never flutters! I should be making girls and boys flutter not the other way around!

"Well I guess we're both sorry, so I guess that means we're both friends again?" This time Haru's eyes light up like an innocent child and he smiles and I feel an arrow pierce through me.

"Yep" he says as he shuffles a little closer. "Let's sleep now before Papa catches us" He says and we fall asleep in out positions.

 **MORNING IZAYA'S POV**

I woke up early to get breakfast ready and once I had started cooking the bacon did the smell wake up Ron and Blaise who came down instantly as the smell reached them.

"Morning you two, excited for your first day out in Japan?" I ask and they nodded yet their eyes were trained on the food. I laugh a little as I cook, making sure I didn't burn the food. I had picked up cooking from Shizuo. The monster demanded that I learn how to cook so that I wasn't helpless without him so that I could feed our child…wait ours? Delete, delete, delete. I backspace at my thoughts as I dismissed it.

'I mean sure the man helped raise a child but it didn't mean I was attracted to him, sure we didn't fight as often but it didn't mean he was thought of any less of a monster to me…' I shake my head as I serve the first load of food. Instantly they shoved their faces into the food.

"Calm down boys, there will be plenty more" I say with a smile. Soon the two girls came down in their pyjamas. They began eating instantly as I set their plates down.

"Mr Orihara-" "Call me Izaya" I state and Hermione nods.

"Izaya, do you know where we're going today?" She asked and I turned around.

"Well I was thinking a simple tour around Ikebukuro and then Haru can decide since he knows you lot a lot better than me" she nods at this. "Actually can you go tell Haru and Draco that Breakfast is ready?" I ask and the girl nods as she stands and heads back to the rooms.

We were all waiting and eating when Hermione stumbled back down the stairs, her face was red and she looked to be flushed and embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asks and Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, Haru and Malfoy will be coming down soon" I nod at this as I finish up the cooking.

"I need to do to my office to do something, be right back" I state with a smile as I leave the 4 alone in the kitchen, hoping they won't die.

As I reach my office I bolt to my computers and go through the cameras in the apartment and I smirk as I see the camera in Haru's room.

"Hehehehe this one is going into the family album" mutter to myself as I print varies copies. Once done with my not at all creepy mission I compose myself and go back to the kitchen to see that everyone was there. Hermione, Draco and Haru were all a bit pink but no one questioned it.

"Everyone ready for the Shinjuku/Ikebukuro tour?!" I ask cheerfully and they nod excitedly but I eyed them all. "Well maybe you should get dressed first" I state as I eye their cute Pyjama's.

"Papa, I don't think the Snakes have any…muggle clothing" Haru says and I quirk an eyebrow.

"Does this have to do with Wizards thinking they're better than muggles? Because I swear, wearing bathrobes out and about is not fashion" I state before smiling. "Okay today's first objection, get the purebloods some fancy muggle clothes! My treat!" I shout.

 **Hours later**

The kids had taste…but they made a HUGE! in my bank account. I grumbled as I look at the receipts of all the clothing stores we had gone through and the amount of numbers on each one. this was the last time i buy anything for anyone, especially for rich bratty pureblooded wizarding kids.

"Okay, so let's see next on our location" I turn to look at the 5 newly dressed kids. While Ron and Hermione were humble enough to go with regular clothing as they did have muggle clothing I brought the two an expensive Gucci shirt and Prada bag.

The other three snakes on the other hand took advantage of my courtesy and went full out, along with other pairs of clothes currently Blaise was wearing a whole Versace clothes line. He wore a Versace checked coat with a turtle neck jumper, biker multi zip trousers, signature 17 slip on sneakers and a woven jacquard scarf to finish his look.

Pansy wore a Balmain black knit crocodile dress, a black cropped double breasted blazer and a pair of Prada black velvet over the knee boots.

Now Draco on the other hand, now that little bitch was the most expensive. He got a Saint Laurent belted double breasted coat, An Armani trader BLU pure wool vest suit, Armani lace up shoes and a Gucci G timeless black watch.

The trio looked like walking ads for the company's.

"Izaya! I'm hungry! Let's go to a restaurant for lunch!" Pansy whines and I feel my blood freeze. From what Haru tells me, Hogwarts has unlimited foods and feasts every day and if this morning's breakfast means anything it's that the kids are PIGS!

"Uh…I know! The perfect place to eat!" I shout as I rush the now model kids to a familiar place.

"Welcome to Russia sushi!" Simon greets and the kids order whatever they want. I slump into a seat watching all of them, these kids were monsters. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up in surprise as I see Shizuo looking down at me with Tom by his side.

Some bystanders squeak in fear as they see the confrontation but at the moment I didn't feel like dodging vending machines.

"What's wrong flea?" Growled the blonde and I wordlessly chuck the receipts at the two males. They flick through the papers, their eyes growing wider and wider at each moment.

"Who the hell charges 117423 yen for a DAMN WATCH?!" Asked Shizuo in anger and shock.

"Gucci apparently" I groan as I glare at a certain spoiled blonde.

"What made you think that a bunch of spoiled wizard kids would not but something expensive? What made you buy them anything in the first place anyway" this time I held up my phone of a picture of Haru and Demo-I mean Draco snuggling in bed.

"Was it worth it?" Shizuo asked and I groan even louder. "And you say I'm the impulsive and Brainless monster, to think the great Izaya Orihara defeated by a bunch of money spending teens" Shizuo snorts as he mutters in amusment.

"So those are the wizarding kids?" Tom asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" I sigh out.

"They look pretty…normal or well more like a bunch of rich kids with loaded parents" Tom remarks.

"Trust me, if it weren't for my money they'd be dressed in clothes worse than Erika and Walker's cosplay" I compare. "They wear robes, how old school and unfashionable can you get" I state as if their clothes offended me.

"So you brought them new clothes because of this picture and because you hated their clothes?" Deadpanned Shizuo.

"I DID IT IN THE NAME OF FASHION! If Kasuka were here he'd get it" I groan.

"Stop complaining! 'Tch'" Shizuo says as he smacks the back of my head. "What's done is done, now eat before you starve yourself and die" Shizuo shoves some sushi in front of me and I comply in eating.

"Awe never knew you cared Shizu Chan" "Shut up Flea"

 **END CHAPTER**

REVIEW for faster updates! Thank you all for the support so far!

By the way, all clothing items are actually real, I searched it all up and even though it was a pain it was quite fun. But MY GOD the prices, please pray for Izaya as his Bank account might not make it through the holidays with the 6 kids.

Anyway, until next time ~~~


End file.
